The Medic
by Asase
Summary: The team's new medic was supposed to make missions safer, but her history with the D.E.O. and the Wonder Girl Project piques the government's interest in the team. As if a revived Injustice League and The Light's new super weapon wasn't enough trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Robin is sent to recruit a new member.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter One.<p>

* * *

><p>Atlanta<p>

February 2, 23:00 EDT

'Exceptional' was the word Batman used to describe her. Two weeks ago there was a hostage situation in downtown Atlanta. The Joker and a few friends of his re-formed the Injustice League. As a stunt they seized control of the civic building hosting a health and wellness symposium, the First Lady and Surgeon General being the most notable hostages. In exchange for the hostage's safety they asked for a full quarter of the United State's land mass. The Injustice League's plans, grand as they were, failed. Exactly how the Joker escaped was a mystery, but Robin had a few guesses. He also had a few ideas for how to put the mad man back behind bars, but all of that was wasted now, and 'exceptional' is the last word he'd use to describe her.

Batman believed that she was the individual who'd taken out Killer Croc, thus freeing the bulk of the hostages. The confusion allowed the Justice League to secure the First Lady and Surgeon General, then take down the opposing league. The young woman's scuffle was caught on security cameras, but the incident did not garner national praise. The government made sure to confiscate the tape, but not before Batman made his own copy. Robin had seen the tape; she was, in his opinion, okay. _He_ wouldn't have gotten caught.

* * *

><p>The Cave<p>

January 26, 12:05 EDT

"Killer Croc and Doctor Light are in custody." Batman pressed a button on the remote pulling up more pictures. "Joker and Harley are unaccounted for. So are Giganta and Gorilla Grodd."

He addressed the group of young heroes in the briefing room. All stood at attention, eyes focused on the screens and eager to hunt.

"Kaldur and Artemis, I want you two to handle Joker and Harley."

"Yes, Sir," Kaldur stood straighter.

"We would get the clowns." Artemis drawled, placing her hand on her hip.

"Superboy and Miss Martian, track down Giganta."

The lovers nodded in affirmation before sharing a secret smile.

"Kid Flash find Grodd."

"Yes!" the speedster pumped his fist into the air. "Payback time!"

"Surveillance only!" Batman spoke in a tone that bode no argument. "The League will take them down in time. We want to find out what they are really up to."

"So the hostage situation?" Kaldur asked.

"Was a diversion," Batman answered.

"Figures," Robin muttered.

"Robin," Batman focused the full intensity of his gaze upon his ward. "I have a special assignment for you."

The rest of Robin's Team headed out, discussing plans for the best way to achieve their objectives. Robin tried to not look sullen, to not fidget with impatience. He wanted, no needed to take the Joker down.

"Robin," Batman called his ward over to the conference room normally used by Canary in her therapy sessions. Batman entered the room first, holding the door for Robin.

"I have the most experience dealing with the Joker." The boy' s voice shook; he slammed his hands on the table before turning to face his mentor. He looked Batman in the eyes daring him to argue.

"You do," Batman clasped his hands behind his back and stared back; unmovable.

"So why wasn't I sent to-"

"I told you, I have a special assignment for you."

Batman approached the boy wonder, squeezed his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Something considered rare to others, normally intimidated by the cowl. Robin saw it for what it was: a trap.

* * *

><p>Atlanta<p>

February 2, 23:30 EDT

So Robin is now stuck in a tree outside of the young woman's house, sporadically adjusting himself to stop branches from digging in his back. He had been tailing Cira Mendes, born Cira Roberts, for four days and nothing exceptional had happened, plenty, however, of the ceptional, boring the boy. According to Kid Flash It wouldn't be a complete loss. She was definitely more womanly than Megan or Artemis, he'd say. Robin's ribs could feel the jab from KF's elbow if he knew. Chasing girls was more KF's thing. Robin would rather find out about her true connection to the D.E.O..

Official records state that her mother worked for the department. Mrs. Roberts died in a traffic accident and Cira was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Mendes. But there were other files, heavily encrypted files, and he had yet to crack them. Cira sat at her desk studying for a test that she would easily pass. According to her records she had always been a top student but chose to attend a community college instead of a major university. She was well on her way to becoming a paramedic. Robin felt that it spoke well of her character, being a thankless job, but good intentions only went so far in their line of work. Cira closed her textbook and stretched. She didn't move like a fighter despite having the muscle for it. Robin however had learned from watching his mentor's alter ego that it didn't take much to fool the uninitiated, so he kept close watch.

Robin lowered his binoculars as Cira exited her room. She would shower and return dressed for bed. She had exhibited the same behaviors for the past few days. It was finally time for her to settle down for the night, meaning that he could get some rest as well. He positioned cameras to watch her in the latter hours, hoping to catch her sneaking out for a late night adventure, and in four days the most scandalous thing she did was wake up at three to eat her housemate's last slice of lemon cream pie.

"You're a little young to be peeping in people's windows."

He could feel the intensity of her gaze on the back of his neck. He hid being startled with a smirk.

"I'm older than I look."

There was no response. He jumped down from the tree and was forced to look up at her. Six feet tall, Robin had guessed, and about one hundred and fiftyish pounds, clear brown skin. Her eyes narrowed a bit after seeing him.

"So what tipped you off?" He brushed the dust off his suit.

"Nothing. But you have been following me since 6:02 Monday morning."

Robin whistled.

"What does he want with me?"

"He?"

"Your boss," she pointed to his crest. "I don't have any information that he can use or can't find out for himself."

The boy laughed. "We're not here to ask you about the D.E.O., " Robin said. "We are actually here to offer you something!" He pulled a stark white envelope from his cape and offered it to her. The bat symbol was etched on the top.

She looked at the envelope and back to Robin, refusing to touch it. "Why?"

"He feels that you handled the hostage situation well." Robin said and shrugged.

"Tell him I don't want it."

"But why? You have the moves for it. Don't you want to help people?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think I'm doing now?"

Robin flinched. "I didn't mean to insinuate that getting into a medical field won't help people. But don't you feel odd not using all of your abilities? You don't have to give up your day job. Lots of heroes-"

She cut him off. "I don't see how running around in brightly colored spandex-"

"Kevlar."

"Kevlar," she corrected, "Will help me feel like a whole person. If I wanted the attention I would become a doctor or surgeon. The world doesn't need my skills for that. It doesn't need another solider or another weapon. It needs people to help heal wounds not make them." She walked past Robin back towards her house. "Tell him that I'm not interested. And go to bed it's past your curfew," Her voice and body were casual but she had a gun tucked into the back of her pants. She left the handle visible; a small gesture that Robin decided was a threat.

Robin pulled up his communicator on his holo computer. "Batman."

"How is your progress?"

"I hate to say it but I think I need to be re-trained," Robin scratched the back of his head. "She knew the exact time that I started following her."

" It is a part of her abilities. If she didn't notice you, she wouldn't be worth the time."

"Abilities? So she is a Meta! What did you send me after?"

"I'll fill you in as necessary. What did she make of the offer?"

"She turned it down," Robin said flatly, "She seemed pretty serious about it."

"Did she become agitated or violent?"

"No. She did have a gun though, made sure that I'd see it."

"Stay with her. Aqualad and Artemis' search for the Joker produced interesting results. The Joker is still in Gotham, but Harley is heading south. She has already crossed into Georgia."

"So we aren't the only ones looking for her!" Robin said smirking.

"I'm updating your mission's parameters. Locate Harley. And continue to keep an eye on your target."

"No problem."

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"She has a negative history with being followed. We don't know how she will react to your continued presence."

"I'll be careful."

* * *

><p>Atlanta<p>

February 3, 15:40

Ignoring him was harder than she thought, but being upset about it did little for her appearance. The distraction certainly didn't make tests taken at eight a.m. any easier. Scowling all day just wasn't going work. Along with her height and her fro it'd make her the perfect caricature of some militant. So she plastered on a fake smile and continued with her day.

Cira did wonder how he was still following her. It was the middle of the day. Didn't he have school? Surely an unsupervised kid in sunglasses milling around the grocery store should turn some heads? He kept an appropriate distance, and she wished that he would just drop the ruse. By now he should know that she knew of his presence. She turned back to examining the steak. She was generally in charge of grocery shopping, mostly because she had a good eye for deals. Her mother made certain of that. After the latest round of tests it was time for a small celebration and Cira needed a bit of normalcy right now.

Not only had the hostage situation disrupted her routine, old _friends_ from Washington paid a visit last week, her patience with being followed was sorely tried. They visited on occasion, her _friends_ from Washington, and it was always the same routine. They came in pairs and she would be watched for a day or two, then they would leave. One person instead of two? And so soon after their last check up? The deviation in the pattern had her spooked. Not knowing who was watching her and why caused an overreaction. She would apologize for the gun later, since Robin didn't seem to be going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Cira's House<p>

February 3, 17:02

Cira jostled the bags trying to regain balance as she pulled out her house keys. This weekends sale was exceptional, so she bought a bit too much for dinner. She performed a quick scan of the area, an old habit. Robin was still lurking around. Cira wondered if she should invite him in since they had extra, but with the guests she sensed inside there actually might not be enough. Two, no three people. One presence was vaguely familiar; it tickled the back of her mind. The other two belonged to no one that she had met before. Her housemates rarely had uninvited guests, they were all good at contacting each other over such matters. As she pondered the puzzle, her thoughts were interrupted by pain, the source being one of her roommates, Cale. Her housemates were all scared now. Rita however was angry, never a good sign, and that anger was followed by more pain.

Cira opened her front door slowly hoping to muffle the sound. She tiptoed into the foyer and placed the bags on the floor. The house was quiet, but she was sure that both her housemates and the intruders had heard her come in. As she walked to the living room the fear in the air intensified. They had converted the living room into a music room. King did a great job at keeping their instruments well tuned and organized; his drum set was now over turned. Posters once hung on the walls, they were now slashed. Various instruments normally hung in their cases littered the ground. Cira was grateful that she kept her birth mother's viola in her room. The piano in the corner, a gift from Mio's grandfather, was also thankfully untouched.

"Oh look the lady of the house is home!"

The intruder's accent was thick, suggesting roots in Brooklyn. She was a slender young woman, dressed in a black and red body suit. She wore white face paint and a jester's hat. Grinning like a deranged clown, she held a gun to Mio's head, mussing the girl's straight black hair. Cira's other roommates were against the opposite wall, tied up and gagged. Cale looked close to passing out. His arm had been badly cut and he had the beginnings of a black eye. King was a ball of worry, his bright eyes focused on Rita. Rita's forehead was bloodied. The color of the blood dampened her bottle honey blond hair. Despite being bound she appeared ready to launch herself at the intruder. Cira shared the sentiment. Whoever the intruder was Cira hoped that she was not as fragile as she looked. It had been a long day, and an even longer week.

A beat down was definitely in order.

* * *

><p>So here's the first chapter! Please review!<p>

Also, I'd like to to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Romanceaddict16

When I asked for help I didn't expect to get so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harley Quinn attacks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Cira's House<p>

February 3, 17:15 EDT

Cira's first instinct was to rush forward, but she squashed it sensing a man coming fast from behind. He had finally chosen to appear from his hiding place in the dining room. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. A second attacker rushed her from the right. She spun and kicked him forcing him to hit the ground hard. She was on him in seconds her hands balled into his shirt, hauling the man up and pressing him into a wall.

"Tsk Tsk. Is that anyway to treat a houseguest? Where's the southern hospitality?" The female intruder spoke again, the edge of madness in her voice.

Cira dropped the henchman like a stone and turned.

"Sit," the mocking tone in the intruder's voice dissipated. She twisted the gun against Mio's head. Mio screwed her dark eyes shut.

The henchmen attempted to restrain Cira. She shook them off and made her way to one of the upright chairs. The henchmen resigned themselves to standing by her side. They were dimwitted and easily subdued. Looking to their mistress for orders, they wouldn't act without permission.

"I came all this way to talk and you weren't even home when I got here!"

Cira shrugged. "I'm a busy girl. Next time, call ahead."

"Don't try to be funny. I know funny and you're not it."

"Who are you?"

"I'm asking the questions here!" the intruder stomped dramatically. "You know you don't look like much." She looked Cira up and down. "As burly as you are I 'spected someone bigger. So how'd ya do it?"

"Do what?"

The intruders face slumped. "Oi..slow on the uptake this one. Mistah J sure knows how to pick em."

Cira mouthed ,"Mister J?" scrunching her face, before realization lit up her eyes.

"Now she gets it!" Harley Quinn gave a predatory grin. "So how'd ya do it? How'd a punk like you take down Killer Croc?"

Cira felt all eyes shift to her.

"Mistah J seems to think that you have special powers. But I've seen all types of kooks, you don't look the type."

"Uh, what type do I look like?" Cira asked hesitantly.

Harley squinted her blue eyes at Cira. "Well ya ain't glowin'. I'd just chalk it up to dumb luck. Croc's too big for his britches anyway."

"So now that you've checked you'll be on your way?"

"Nah," Harley moved the gun from Mio's head to her own, stabbing it with each word. "See we know how the Bat thinks," She grinned wider. "So Mistah J sent me to find ya first. One bat brat is enough."

Harley pointed the gun at Cira and prepared to fire. A red shape crashed through the window knocking the gun out of Harley's hand. Rita lunged forward and collided with Mio knocking her out of he way. Cira tore after Harley tackling her to the ground. Another crash and the window was completely shattered by Robin's entrance. He landed on one of the henchmen and then sprang to attack the second one. Harley struggled under Cira but couldn't dislodge the larger woman.

"Uh Oh." Harley's eyes grew wide as Cira pulled back for a punch. The villainess went down with one blow.

"We need to restrain them." Cira barked

"Got it." Robin pulled out several pairs of bat cuffs. He tossed one to Cira. With Robin's help she pilled the crooks in the corner. In that time Mio had helped Rita free from her bonds.

"Mio." Cira turned to her friend.

"Y-yes?" Mio stammered

"Honey, I know that you are still shaken up but can you make the call? Cale's in bad shape."

"Right!" Mio dug into her pockets for her cell phone.

"I'm getting my kit," announced Cira

"I'll get it. You start with Cale and cut King loose." Rita said, leaving the room before Cira could argue.

Cira helped Cale lay on the floor and began inspecting his wound. Cale's skin had grown paler than usual with blood loss and worry. She let Robin take care of King.

"Why is Robin here?" King asked as soon as the gag was removed. "Not that we're not grateful." He smiled quickly at Robin. "Who's Killer Croc?" He put extra emphasis on the words. "And why does he sound like someone you shouldn't have messed with?"

"You know our girl's a fighter." Rita returned with the kit and handed it to Cira. Cira began to dress Cale's wound. It would require stitches but for now she could at least stop the bleeding. Mio moved to Cale's side and held his free hand.

"Discouraging rowdy customers and muggers at gigs seems to be of a different scale." King looked back to Cira unimpressed. "This is about what happened downtown isn't it?"

"Robin." Cira barked again. "No disappearing. Lay low until the cops are done. I need to talk to you." Robin sheepishly stopped at the window, surprised he had been caught in the middle of disappearing.

"Are you giving Robin orders?" Mio asked

"Is Robin following them?" Rita asked

"You're working for Batman!" King accused pointing at her, "I wondered when you'd become a superhero and-"

Cira glared at King silencing him. "I need to see your face Rita."

Rita sat in front of Cira. "Bossy much."

Cira sighed. She began to treat the cut on Rita's face carefully wiping the blood from her roommates tan skin. "I'm _not _working for Batman. This is a temporary situation. And I'm just gonna treat Robin to dinner."

"Look, I shouldn't-" Robin started

"Oh come on stay. It's the only thing we can do to thank you," King offered. He steered the boy to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The police and ambulance came and went. It took a lot of convincing to get Cale in the back. He insisted that he was fine. Mio rode with him to keep him calm, patting her boyfriend's red hair and making soothing noises.<p>

"Shame Cale's missing this." King filled a tortilla with strips of steak and peppers. "He's the one who wanted fajitas."

"Got a text from Mio." Rita flipped open her phone. "_Cale is fine. I'm making him stay the night. Robin is cuter in real life_." Rita read the words automatically and then blushed at the last line.

Robin smirked.

Rita covered her face with her hands. "Mio!"

King laughed loudly slapping his knees.

"Yeah I'd bet he's already fending the ladies off with batarangs." Cira shoved the boy lightly.

"You know who's cute?" King asked

"Dare we ask?" Cira placed her food back on her plate.

"Red Arrow." King took a large bite.

"Who?" Cira raised her eyebrows.

"Green Arrow's sidekick," Rita answered.

"Partner," King interjected, mouth still full.

"Ex-partner," Robin corrected.

"So they did split up!" King exclaimed, ever the gossip. "Oh the things I would do to that boy." King's voice darkened.

"That's appropriate," Rita muttered

"What? Red Arrow has to be legal by now," King took another drag of his margarita, draining the glass.

" I'm sure Robin would rather _not_ hear about any fantasies regarding his peers." Cira hissed.

Robin laughed uncontrollably wiping away tears.

"You tell Red that if he's ever in the Atlanta area to look me up." King pointed a finger at Robin.

"Oh, tell Green Lantern-" Rita started

"Which one?" Robin asked.

"This is not a dating service," Cira interrupted, hoping to cut off any wild ideas.

"You don't really need me to tell him. You can tell him yourself," Robin offered.

"How?" Rita asked.

Robin's face lit up with mischief. He raised his arm and tapped a few buttons on his holo computer. "Video recorder." He hopped out of his seat and went to King's side.

Rita scooted over to take Robin's seat. "So," she paused until she had Cira's attention. Using the '_we need to talk'_ voice she added, "You never really told us what happened downtown."

"I didn't think that there was much to tell."

Rita paused, hazel eyes weary.

Cira sighed, defeated she turned to her roommate. "It started pretty much how you'd imagine it. The symposium was in full swing. The Injustice League crashed the party. They separated us from the folks they wanted to ransom and kept us under guard. "

"Killer Crock was in charge of you all?"

"No. They just left us in the hands of a bunch of goons. I figured that it would be best to just lie low. But the Justice League burst in. You won't believe the power these guys have!" Cira became more animated. "Being near the Injustice League was already testing my limits. But the Justice League was on a whole different level!"

"You couldn't block them out?"

"And it was giving me a headache. I must have looked crazy. All hunched over with my hands over my ears. I've never felt a life force so strong. Suddenly dealing with so many of them at once? I'm surprised that I didn't get sick. Had to sit and meditate right in the middle of the crowd."

"Sorry to interrupt but does that actually work?" King asked

"The cross legged meditative pose?" Cira asked. "Part of it is about posture and centering yourself. I'd say that it's about keeping a proper routine. We form habits via repetition. Returning to that pose sends the signal to your body that _it's time to meditate now_."

"Like how you shouldn't read in bed because it helps your body associate lying in bed with sleep." Rita paused. "But if you were so busy trying to block out the Justice League's life signals how could you fight at the same time?"

"I blocked out all but one. Imagine a large bell. Like Hunchback of Notre Dame big, ringing in your head." Cira's arms spread wide. "It just refused to be repressed. And while I'm struggling with that Killer Crock decides to show up."

"So, he attacked you then…" Rita mused.

"Nah, but a baby started crying, and he started yelling at the baby, and it made the baby cry more…" Cira spoke hastily the words spilling from her mouth.

"A baby?" King asked the disbelief in his tone.

"A baby!" Cira continued, "In Croc's defense I'd say that he was already agitated by the Justice League's presence. But he shouldn't have threatened the baby and its mother."

"You snapped." Rita prompted.

"You would have too." Cira accused "I separated myself from the crowd and started yelling at Croc to stop yelling at the baby."

Rita groaned.

"A few of his men tried to stop me. I managed to take one of their handguns."

Rita's hands now covered her face. She shook her head preparing for the worst.

"The rest have their guns trained on me. But apparently I was amusing to Croc. He doesn't think that I'll shoot and informs me that even if I did his skin is like armor. So," Cira shrugs. _ "_I shoot one of the goons."

"You did what!" Robin yelled jumping back into the conversation.

"It was in the chest." Cira said flippantly.

"That makes it better?" King asked

"They were armored up. Like a SWAT team. The guy didn't die." Cira's eyes rolled out of her skull. "Come on guys. You know I'd _know_ if he was gonna die."

Rita held up her hands. "Why aren't you full of holes? There is no way they wouldn't retaliate. "

"Croc thought that it was hilarious." Cira leaned back in her chair. "Told his men to stand down. Told me to follow him. "

"Once you were outside of the main room you took him down." Robin added

"That doesn't explain how she took him down. She's not that strong," Rita said

"On the tape-"Robin started

"There's a tape?" Cira cried

"Don't worry we confiscated it."

Cira grumbled about the world's over-reliance on technology.

"On the tape," Robin continued. "She appeared to fight him as a regular opponent. He didn't touch you once." He looked at Cira. "I thought that you had super strength or speed or something. You hit him a few times and he went down. "

"Pressure points," Cira answered.

"Wait," King squinted at Cira. "Those are real too?"

"King!" Rita said exasperated.

"Sorry, sorry no more interruptions."

" When Croc didn't return they sent some more men after me. And when they didn't return they sent more," Cira laughed. "They were so unorganized and apparently they only left two behind to watch the rest of the hostages "

"You started a riot…." King grinned like a fool. "You _would_."

"_You _took down all of the henchmen?" Rita asked eyebrows raised. "Girl I know you're tough, but that's pushing it."

"I just gave 'em the run around." Cira said with a shrug. "Like I said they were very unorganized. A pretty easy group to dupe."

Robin was lost in thought and muttered almost to himself. "Croc has pressure points?"

"They are in a different position than a normal human's," Cira answered. "And you have to apply a significant amount of more pressure, but yes."

"I still think that you should try to be some from of doctor." King said "With your powers you could diagnose anything. No need for blood tests or x-rays."

"Yeah you'd be rich," said Rita.

"Yeah I'd be rich," Cira answered with a practiced response. It was a suggestion she heard often. " I could work at the best medical facilities and I'd end up only helping the rich. I'd rather stay here and help the ones who really need it."

"I have to get going." Robin spoke in a hurried tone, heading towards the door.

Cira rushed out of her seat and to Robin's side. "I'll go with you."

He turned away from her. "No. I just have to check in that's all." He attempted to smile nonchalantly.

Cira puts her hand under his chin lifting it. "I'm not gonna let you get yelled at by the grump. Not over my decision."

Robin's eyes grew wide and he stepped back. "How?"

"Kids are easy to read." She raised her hands in a placating gesture. "Not that you're an open book, but your shoulders have slumped," she pointed to his shoulders, "and your stomach's in knots." She pointed to his stomach, "And there is only one person that a daredevil like you would fear, no, _respect_ enough to make you nervous," she pinched his cheek and grinned

Robin's smile lit up the room.

* * *

><p>Chapter two! Please review!<p>

Is it good so far? Does it suck so far? I'd kinda like to know so I can fix it. :D

Also, I'd like to to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Romanceaddict16, Valkry1


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kaldur and Artemis are hot on the Joker's tail and Cira meets Batman for the first time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 3, 20:20 EDT

Darkness settled over Gotham and with it came a steady rain. The Atlantean resisted the urge to stand in the downpour; it was stuffy in the small tent, and his long legs were cramped. Kaldur's partner for this mission didn't share his appreciation for water, and she definitely wouldn't appreciate coming back to a sodden shelter.

Several screens took up one side of the tent. The feeds connected to cameras scattered across this section of the city, the inactivity was worrisome. They took turns leaving the shelter to search the surrounding area on foot. His partner was a bit late, but all was forgiven when she returned with two steaming cups. Kaldur moved to help Artemis with her burden.

"Thanks." Artemis passed over the cups. She then shrugged off her slicker. "Any news?"

"Harley has been apprehended."

"You think Batman will ever tell us why he didn't want us to pursue?"

"I am certain Batman has his reasons." Kaldur checked the cups and offered the one marked with an A to his partner. He took a sip from his cup, and was pleasantly surprised, chamomile tea. Coffee would be customary, but his nerves were already on edge. He didn't much like the bitter drink, and was grateful that his partner remembered. If he had to guess her cup was filled with the strongest stuff the shop had available. They sat back down to monitor the screens. Artemis pointed to one. A lone figure approached a warehouse. His hat and trench coat covering most of his form. Artemis, eyes trained by her craft, caught a flash of white skin.

Joker shed his trench coat as he entered the building. A loud slap reverberated through the space as the wet garment hit the floor. A mock living room filled a corner, a ratty old couch with a rattier rug underneath. An old TV sat upon a wooden table accompanied by a wooden chair. A refrigerator finished off the set up. Large crates filled the rest of the space, the Lexcorp label on the sides. Of all the warehouses for the Joker to enter…Kaldur felt it was an ill omen and warned Artemis to be careful. He worried too much, Artemis thought, this would be simple.

She ducked behind some crates near the living area, her bow ready. The Joker opened the fridge and pulled out a carton, he drank from it sloppily, milk spilling down his cheeks. He wiped his mouth with an exaggerated motion and tossed the carton aside. The madman bounced into the wooden chair and turned on the TV, adjusting the antennas until a figure appeared on the screen. The figure was featureless, a shape cut out of bright light. The voice was contorted by static but nothing could dim the haughtiness of the speaker's tone.

"I told you not to contact me."

"Don't be such a sourpuss! Is that the way to speak to an old friend?"

The man on the screen growled then sighed. "How's the plan? We need to keep the League occupied."

Joker leaned back in the rickety chair and put his feet on the table. "You came to the right man Lexy! You wanted a show?" Joker pulled out a card from his suit coat, the joker emblem on its front side. "I'll give you a show." His voice deepened. He stood, knocking the chair down, and flung the card towards the stack of crates covering Artemis' presence. The card exploded forcing her out of hiding. The Joker laughed and ran, moving deeper into the warehouse. Kaldur appeared from his hiding place, landing in front of the Joker's path, cutting the villain off. Joker pulled a tazer gun from his coat and fired. Kaldur caught the electrodes. His tattoos glowed redirecting the shock giving the Joker a jolt. He yanked the gun from Joker's hands, disarming the villain.

"Aqualad!" The Joker straightens his hair mussed by the shock. "Enjoying your stay in Gotham?"

"Stand down," Kaldur crushed the gun in his grip.

"Lighten up!" Joker raised his hands in surrender. "I swear you fish folk have no sense of humor."

Artemis joined them blocking Joker's path from the rear, her bow armed and ready.

"The Arrows on the other hand!" Joker smiled widely. "Now they know how to have a good time!"

Artemis smirked. "Yeah, I'll give you a good time," Artemis' arrow changed, the tip turning into a boxing glove.

"Ooh!" Joker's eyes grew wide.

"Don't!" Kaldur yelled a warning but it was too late. Artemis fired, missing her target. The Joker danced away, cackling wildly. Kaldur raised his arms in time to brace himself, the impact knocked him off his feet.

"Kaldur!" Artemis lowered her bow and rushed to her partner's side. He sat on the ground casually, annoyance on his sharp features. The Joker's laugh echoed within the warehouse.

"What now?" the archer asked.

The Atlantean stood, "We continue."

* * *

><p>Cira's house<p>

February 3, 19:30 EDT

"I'll drive." Cira jingled her car keys

Robin jogged over to Cira's car. He ran his hands over the hood giving the vehicle a quick inspection. "This is a little flashy isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"It's nice. But red?"

Cira unlocked the car and settled in the driver's seat. "You got a problem with my baby?"

Robin hopped into the passenger side. "Not particularly. It's a little mid life crisis though."

"How old do you think I am?" The car roared to life.

Robin grinned wider, dodging the question. "Do you like cars?"

"Not particularly." She pressed the button on her car keys to open the garage and proceeded to back out. "But I have an Uncle who repairs them. Restores vintage models as well," Cira explained, "He has three sons. I'm the light of his life. Gave me baby for graduating high school."

'So you're the good one?"

"I'm…the cute one."

"Of course," Robin propped his feet on the dash. "Let me take it for a spin later?"

"Feet down."

"I'm guessing that's a no," He removed his feet from the dash.

"You're not even old enough to have a learners license."

"Never stopped me before."

"That's a definite no. I would lower the top but…" She gestured to his costume.

"Maybe next time," Robin grinned at her.

"Later, next time. You speak like this is certain."

"Batman's pretty persuasive."

"What's he gonna do? Hang me out of a window like some two bit hood?"

Robin's smile disappeared. "He's really not that bad you know."

Cira didn't answer.

* * *

><p>The Cave<p>

February 3, 20:05 EDT

The alleyway was mercifully abandoned, tucked in some unused corner of downtown, waiting for the buildings around it to be bulldozed. Robin attached an alarm on Cira's car. He guaranteed her that it would be enough protection. Cira threatened to have him work till the end of his days to pay for even the tiniest scratch.

"I'd expect to meet a superhero in a more reputable spot of town," Cira glanced around scrunching her nose.

"Batman felt that it would be safer to meet at the Cave."

"The Batcave?"

"No. Wrong cave. This cave is the base for my Team."

" As in a secret base? Is it really okay for me to see something like that?"

"Batman's orders. Come on," Robin opened one of the building's back doors. Rusted and covered in chipped red paint it groaned protesting the movement. Robin bowed sweeping out his cape. "Ladies first."

Cira stepped into the doorway and was immediately swept away by an intense tingling sensation. She stumbled out the other side. She clutched her self, making sure that all limbs were attached, and performed an internal scan, checking for any missing organs.

" Recognized: Robin B01," a computerized voice toned behind her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You failed to mention the teleporter."

"Going in blind is more fun," He grinned, pleased with his joke. Cira would do anything to take the smirk off his face. She grabbed him, holding his head in the crook of her arm, giving him a noogie. Robin grunted in protest and struggled in her grasp.

"It's been a while since someone's done that to him," said a voice like crushed gravel.

Traditionally, Cira thought, he would appear from the shadows. The room that they were in was large and extremely well lit so no chance of that. Still he managed to appear without Cira noticing.

"Find anything interesting Miss Mendes?" Batman spoke again

Cira noted the amusement in his voice and knew she was being mocked. "Well my theory that you're a vampire is busted."

"Anything else?"

"You're favoring your right side. Stab wound?"

"I thought you said it wasn't bothering you!" Robin pulled himself from Cira's clutches.

Batman gave Robin a look that silenced him. He then turned back to Cira. "Better than I expected."

"How did you know to expect anything at all?" Cira asked.

Batman didn't answer. He moved farther into the cave, giving Cira no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>In the conference room Batman handed Cira a folder. She opened the folder and flipped a few pages before slamming it on the table. "This is majorly top secret. The type of stuff the D.E.O would rather forget."<p>

Batman crossed his arms "We have our connections."

"Who do you know?"

"That's not important."

"It's important enough to keep me from walking out of the door."

"Waller."

"Ms. Amanda?" Cira sat down hard.

"Ms. Amanda. The Wall… You call her Ms. Amanda? How deeply involved with the government are you?" Robin asked, eager for information.

"I'm not that important." Cira waved the question away. "She's… She's just the reason why I'm not in a federal prison." Cira explained. "She wouldn't approve of me talking to you like this much less working with you."

"We've come to an understanding." Batman said.

"An understanding?" Cira asked, dubious. "I might be on more intimate terms with her but I assure you there is only so much _understanding_ you can get from a brick wall."

"You know that she can't be threatened or bribed," Batman paused and continued casually. "Actually I tried speaking to Director Bones first. "

Cira's face contorted in fear.

"But the job he offered as an exchange was unsuitable," Batman continued.

"So what do you need me for? I don't see how my abilities can be useful to you. My fighting capabilities would surely overlap with who you already have. "

"What exactly are your abilities?" Robin asked

"A human EEG machine? Maybe a human MRI scanner?" Cira shrugged. "It's too broad to describe in concrete terms."

"So you can see-"

"I can't see. " Cira interrupted. "I don't get images. Or have a special type of x-ray vision. I just sense things."

"Choosing you for your combat capabilities would be repetitive. However, your abilities and your chosen field of study have presented a better alternative." Batman moved to stand behind Robin, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Robin and a select few are a part of a special team for covert missions. They have performed in a satisfactory manner thus far but they are still lacking something crucial."

Robin craned his neck to look at Batman, disappointment in his features.

"When the Team goes on a mission it isn't uncommon for them to be cut off from assistance," Batman continued. "Unlike the League they generally only have themselves to rely on," Batman moved from behind Robin and stood in front of Cira's chair. "Miss Mendes. I'd like to ask you to be this team's combat medic."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter three! Please Review!<p>

So far I have included fair number of DC characters that haven't appeared on the show. Six so far. I wonder how many I will rack up until the fic is done.

Also, I'd like to to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Romanceaddict16, Macrauchenia


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The D.E.O. sends an old enemy to visit, and Cira is forced to make her decision.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>Cira's House<p>

February 4, 11:45 EDT

Cale returned from the hospital, his arm in a sling. It made him even grumpier than usual. He demanded his share of the fajitas for breakfast and polished them off in record time. King suggested they sit out the next gig, so that Mio could stay home and keep Cale company, but as manager Cale wasn't having it. They were going to perform tonight, no exceptions. And since a mysterious team of cleaners, contractors and window repair men showed up at their door step bright and early, the music room was in perfect shape for a pre-performance practice run. Cira was happier for it. A performance edged her closer to normalcy.

He behaved like a man concerned for his son, Cira thought, a man who had asked her to take care of his son in his stead. But she couldn't say yes, not without thinking it over she told him. The intimacy of the request…It was too much responsibility, too much weight. She wasn't even certified yet, how could she be something like a combat medic? And suddenly visiting Gotham at such short notice would be too suspicious. The Department would know that something was up, besides working for a superhero would violate her agrement with the Department! The communicator Batman gave her lay on her desk, taunting her. She resisted the urge to throw it across the room. Excuses, insufficient ones at that, since when had she become such a coward?

The doorbell rang and Cira bolted from her room. Of course he'd show up, she thought bitterly. She yelled to Rita from the stairs, halting her housemate before she reached the door.

"I'll get it!"

"You don't have to be so protective," Rita noted the urgency in her housemate's voice. "Do you think that they would attack again so soon?"

"It's not them."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Just government stuff," Cira stated hurrying to the door.

Rita pulled Cira away from the door. "You don't have to talk to those people. You haven't done anything wrong."

"But running won't help either," Cira smiled warmly at her friend. "Don't worry they will just put me under a closer watch." She didn't think that she could live with outright lying to her housemates. She gave them the basics of her situation and they didn't ask for more or try to take advantage. However, him being on the other side of the door signaled that the situation was now too serious to involve them. Something as benign as keeping a "closer watch" was wishful thinking on Cira's part. She gently removed Rita's hand and turned to open the door. She steeped onto her front porch, forcing the visitor to back up a few steps.

"You kept me waiting!" the man's light brown eyes lit up. He smiled, creasing his tanned face. She noticed that the highlights in his hair had lightened. She stopped her self from asking where he had been to get so much sun. His missions were no longer her concern. He peaked around her and into her home. Cira quickly closed the door.

"Not going to let me in?" The blonde pouted a bit.

Cira ignored him. "Why are you here Spitt?"

His broad shoulders slumped. "Do we have to be confrontational? Can't I just come to see you?"

"Do we have to play these games? Why can't you just tell me why you were sent?"

"Come on. I'll treat you to dinner. I'll explain everything over candlelight. "

"Can't, I've got plans. So you tell me now or be on your way."

"Plans?" his eyebrow's rose, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Spitt!" She clenched her hands. He always brought out strong emotions from her, always poked, prodded and teased. She wanted to deck him, but couldn't, becoming aggressive with an agent of his rank would only make matters worse.

Spitt however knew his limitations. Just because it wasn't advisable for her to hit him didn't mean she wouldn't. He had less than fond memories of being punched by her, and wasn't visiting to start a fight, but to deliver a warning. "You said that your involvement was over. You said that no one else saw but the one you took down."

"So why was Joker's girlfriend and Batman's brat at my house?" Cira asked in his stead. "Apparently I was wrong about no one else seeing. Joker wanted revenge. "

"And Robin?"

"Tracking Harley Quinn if I had to guess."

"So you performed no heroics this time?"

"You can't tell now but Robin broke through my window." She gestured to her home. "He took care of the problem. Although, I did get Harley good once amidst the chaos."

"Of course." He grinned.

"Protecting my home doesn't count as _heroics_ by the way."

"You wanted me to be straight with you but you won't return the favor?"

"Favor? I don't owe you anything."

"You owe the Department. The life you lead. The life your friends and family lead. It is all at the whim of the Department."

"I told you all I know. Any other questions?"

"Are you sure about dinner?"

Cira turned to go, containing the urge to lash out at Spitt as he grabbed her arm. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "We were a good team. Do you know how much work it was to find a partner that lived up to you?" The stubble from his chin tickled her neck. Sandlewood, his personal smell, overwhelmed her. It used to comfort her; she now fought not to gag. "A.P.E. S. hasn't been the same." Spitt continued, "Fite and Madd miss you too."

"Don't put them in this." Cira's voice trembled a little. She removed his hand, and walked into her house, closing the door behind her. She stood near the door, and waited an antagonizing minute until he walked away, grateful that no one was in the hall. She repressed the urge to scream, her body trembled with the effort. After meeting with Batman, Bones must have had his suspicions, and those suspicions were confirmed once he heard about Robin. Cira took a deep breath attempting, in vain, to calm down. She spoke bravely to Rita before about running away, but she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and curl into a ball.

* * *

><p>The phone number and special code given to Cira by Ms. Waller was etched into her memory. The four number code had to be texted to the phone number. Cira would then be contacted by a caller with an unknown number. She sent the text and waited.<p>

In need of a distraction she pulled a picture from the bottom of her top dresser drawer, and sat on her bed to gaze upon it. It was taken during Fite's daughter's second birthday, back when Cira was still new to the operation. Several A.P.E.S. operatives crowded around Anita, watching the girl blow out the candles. Spitt had been cut out of the picture. Cira was jolted from bittersweet thoughts by her cell phone's ringing.

"Miss Mendes," a deep and commanding female voice resounded over the line.

"Ms Amanda I need-"

"Don't panic." The older woman cut her off.

Cira clenched her jaw.

"If this is about Batman Cira, yes, I did send him your way."

"Ma'am. He doesn't seem like the type that you'd want to work with."

Cira could almost see Waller's smirk over the line. "It's not always direct, but I get what I want, and that includes you working for me." The older woman paused and continued when she didn't get a response. "It came to my attention years ago that certain unpatriotic elements resided within the D.E.O. I still intend to ferret them out. But after the incident at Belle Rêve my hands are tied. What's worse that fool Strange was put in charge."

"Set up?" Cira asked.

"Always. It will be dealt with." Waller answered

"Spitt visited today."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I hoped that they would be drawn to you."

"Is it all of them? All of A.P.E.S.?" Cira asked. She had old friends within the organization's ranks. She couldn't believe that all of them were traitors. Fite and Madd were what Waller called true patriots. Their methods could be extreme on occasion but they would never betray their nation. Spitt was a different matter. The man betrayed her, leaving false evidence that she was a double agent, and that marked him as eternally unfaithful in her eyes. Whatever Waller suspected, Cira would bet that Spitt was elbow deep in it.

"I can't promise that there won't be any casualties," Waller answered, understanding Cira's plight.

Cira sighed. "I can't do this anymore. I-"

"Girl, the autonomy you desire comes at a high price. It must be earned. I would like to give you the chance to earn it."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I have made arrangements for your loved ones. We want the Department's focus to be entirely on you."

"Thank you."

"Take the Bat's offer. And guard yourself. You are on loan Cira, and I do not intend to loose any assets in this venture." Waller hung up.

Cira stared at her cell phone for a few seconds, turning it over in her hands as she collected her thoughts. Right now her Uncle Elio would be quoting proverbs about the negatives of owing favors. She ignored his would be ramblings; it was good advice offered too late. The current situation was simply out of her hands. She replaced her cell phone with Batman's communicator; tucking it in her back pocket as she left her room.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Four! Please Review!<p>

Adding Donald Fite, Ishido Madd and Anita Fite (aka Empress) to the list makes nine random DC characters in my fic so far.

For the reviewer's question about the current episodes. I most likely will not be incorporating season two but I will be keeping tabs on the rest of season one. I don't believe that much from the rest of the season will seriously clash with my fic. If it does then I will just put a note about that episode. I will not rewrite those episodes so that my OC is in it. They will simply be things that happened in the past. Also Zatanna and Rocket are on the team in my fic, they are just on missions of their own. They will show up later.

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia, Romance Addict 16


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Cira sets up a meeting with Batman.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>The Batcave<p>

February 4, 14:15 EDT

"You were gassed?" Robin whispered, huddled in an uninhabited corner of the Batcave.

Kaldur sighed, gathering the patience to deal with Robin. The boy could become intolerably high strung when worked up. It had been a trying afternoon and this was the third time that Robin _checked in_. Sirens still blared in the background, the explosion garnered the attention of the Gotham Police, and rightly so. Thankfully this part of Gotham was sparsely populated; Joker's gas could be deadly. Joker was being erratic even for him. He had dragged the teens across Gotham, and all without a clear pattern. Kaldur guessed that the villain was stalling.

"We were not gassed Robin!" Artemis retorted. She sat on the back of an ambulance and fidgeted as her arm was bound. "We're not stupid, we had on masks."

"Weren't you two not supposed to be seen? It's a surveillance mission remember! I knew I should have-"

The feed interrupted. Robin looked up to see Batman looming over him. Robin laughed nervously. "Um.."

"You need to hear this." Batman returned to the main console Robin trailing behind him.

"_Isn't 4 a bit early?" King asked._

"_We do still have to set up. And the place opens for dinner at 5." Cale answered_

"Did she turn it on by mistake?" Robin asked as he jumped up to sit on the console.

Batman shook his head. "It's a message."

"_We do get a free dinner right?" Rita asked_

"_Please say yes!" Mio pleaded. "Silver's food is supposed to be legendary". _

"She wants to meet." Batman typed the name into the computer. An address for Silver's Restaurant and Bar appeared on the screen.

"So I'm off again then!" Robin hopped of the console.

"No. "

"Why? It's not like it's going to be dangerous."

"A thirteen year old eating dinner at a restaurant alone?"

Not willing to give up Robin tried again. "Can I at least come along?"

"I need to go under cover, and for the part I'm going to play having a child with me won't fit."

"I'm not-"

Batman cut his ward off before he could argue. "A teenager then." It was as much of a compromise as Robin was going to get.

* * *

><p>Atlanta<p>

Febuary 4, 19:30 EDT

The restaurant was full but subdued; thirty something year old patrons swayed to the music on the small dance floor. Cira's voice sailed into the space, the song was mellower than she preferred but it fit the atmosphere. Cale was right, Cira thought, skipping out on a big gig like this would be a waste.

The lights were too dim for her to see but she felt Batman enter the club. He took a seat at an empty table, ordering a glass of wine and an appetizer while he waited. After the set Cira excused herself and descended the stage. Her dress made her into a beacon, the gold soaking up the sparse light of the club, a sharp contrast to her dark skin. She sat in the chair opposite his.

"Red?" She gestured to his hair, "It's surprisingly a nice color for you."

The Auburn man gave her a crooked smile and turned his attention to her. "Nice pipes."

"I got them from my mother," she turned to the stage. Mio had begun a piece on the piano; the spotlight illuminated the black and gold sequins on her friend's dress. Mio's face was serene, her fingers moved gracefully across the keys.

"Why music?" the Auburn man asked, pulling Cira back to the present.

"The usual," Cira replied, "Something to keep me out of trouble."

"Did it keep you out of trouble?" his eyebrows raised, he placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed her fingers with his thumb, giving her a sly smile. She had to admit that he was good. Perfect even, his heart rate didn't flutter, his throat didn't catch. If not for the situation she would swear that he was actually flirting, but what better way to cover up such a meeting?

She smiled back. "It kept me from getting caught."

"Can I buy you a drink?" he raised his hand to signal a waiter.

"Espresso," she told the waiter, she turned back to the Auburn man, "I've been thinking about your offer to visit Gotham."

"And?"

"I don't have too many options," she glanced over to her friends. Waller had promised their safety but Cira wasn't comfortable leaving her home unprotected just yet.

The Auburn man griped her hand tighter, his eyes losing their playfulness. "You can bring them."

His sudden change startled her. "I..I can?" He understands, Cira thought, he noticed such a small gesture and knew exactly what I was thinking. The waiter returned. He gently placed the cup on the table.

"Sure," the sparkle returned, "A full band would work better for the job I have I have in mind anyway. Although, the audience might be a bit different than whom you are used to playing for."

"Who are we playing for?" Cira blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip.

"Have you heard of the Silent Night charity ball?"

Cira almost choked, "This close to the date?" her voice rose, "How?"

The Auburn man smiled smugly at her reaction. "I told you, we have our connections. So can you do it?"

"We are actually pretty versatile," she placed the cup back on the table, "Along with the guitar I can also play the viola. Rita plays both the bass guitar and the violin. King plays both drums and cello. But for something so formal it's Mio you want. She plays the piano, the harp, and violin. I don't know why she's slumming around with us."

The Auburn man laughed, "Maybe she just likes the company. It will work; your group has the makings of a quartet. I trust you will sing as well?"

"If you'd like."

"I'd like that very much. I will send you everything that you need."

Cira smiled and rose from her seat. Mio had finished her playing and Cira was scheduled next to sing and play guitar. She sat in the auburn man's lap and leaned in close. The auburn man placed his arm around her waist, continuing to play at flirtation.

"You probably noticed, but you have two men watching you now. I fear talking to me has made you a target." Cira kissed the Auburn man on the cheek before heading to the stage.

King pulled her aside before she could take her place on stage. "Who were you cozying up to young lady?" Mischief twinkled in his eyes, far brighter than the gold tie he wore.

"I just got us a job," Cira smiled smugly.

"Cale's not going to like that." Rita joined them

"Who is he?" King asked elbowing Cira in the side.

"He's the man who got us a job playing for the Silent Night charity ball." Cira answered

"No way." Rita's eyes narrowed.

"Yes way! We're gonna need to practice though, it may call for classical."

"We can jazz it up." Rita shimmied, rattling the beads on her dark dress.

"Bruce Wayne is hosting it this year!" King grabbed Cira's arm, "God he's-"

"Who gave this man liquor?" Cira joked.

"I don't only talk about sex when inebriated you know," King released his hold on her, pouting a bit.

"Enough!" she grinned widely, "I don't want to hear your fantasies of becoming Wayne's kept man. I have songs to sing!"

Cira wasn't sure when the Auburn man left, but the two who followed her had left to follow him. They did not return.

* * *

><p>Cira's House<p>

February 7, 13:05 EDT

Cale was certain that Cira had been deceived. It didn't matter how many times she demonstrated that her abilities made it hard for someone to lie to her, the offer was simply too good to be true. Three day's later a package was delivered; Cira arrived home after morning classes to see Spitt dressed in a brown delivery man's uniform. He acquired Mio's signature and jogged back to his delivery van. She waited on the other side of the van for him.

"So you're checking my mail now? I'm sure that's not legal."

"You're going to Gotham?"

"Got a job."

"An unknown group like yours at an event as big as the Silent Night ball?"

"Are you saying that we lack the talent?"

"No, I just think it's unlikely," he gave her a nasty smirk, "Who did you have to give a private audition to too get the job?"

"Don't be crude."

"I'm not!" he raised his hands defensibly, "I just remember how great you are at hittin' the high notes. –"

"Why do always have to be so immature?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You used to find me charming."

"We can't all stay young and stupid." She began her way to her house. "Go on check things out. Follow me all the way to Gotham. I have nothing to hide."

Spitt clambered into the driver's seat and started the van. The vehicle moved two inches from the curb, and then all of its tires popped. Neighbors rushed out of their homes, and peeked out of windows drawn by the loud noise.

"Cira!" Cale screamed from the van.

Cira continued to her home, she raised her hand flipping him off. Her ex-partner laughed.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Five! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia, Romance Addict 16


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: SuperMartian vs Giganta

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

February 10, 21:45 EDT

Malls were creepier at night, Miss Martian thought. Devoid of the crowds that would have plagued it during the day, the silence transformed the space into a mausoleum. It was also disconcerting that a mall in Washington D.C. could be so similar to the ones in Happy Harbor. _Did earthlings' mass produce them? _But in some twisted way she was now hanging out with her boyfriend at a mall, just like an earth girl, the thought made her smile. Superboy touched her lightly on her arm. Once he got her attention, he tapped his temple with his finger. Preoccupied with her own thoughts Miss Martian forgot to set up a telepathic link, she did so at once.

"_I can hear someone,"_ He informed her. Superboy moved toward the sound as quietly as he could, Miss Martian followed.

The boutique was trashed: garments strewn across the floor, and furniture overturned. Giganta pulled another dress from the rack, she held the dark garment against herself and examined her reflection in a nearby mirror. She made a face and tossed the garment aside.

"_What is she doing?" _Superboy asked through the Martian's telepathic link. He hid on the second floor of the boutique peering over the balcony. It had taken a considerable amount of time to track Giganta down. He expected her to be up to something more exciting.

Miss Martian hovered over the villainess in her camouflaged state. _"She's…shopping,"_ Miss Martian answered.

"_Shopping?"_

"_I guess …technically it would be stealing though,"_ Miss Martian gave Superboy a mental shrug.

Giganta continued to paw through the racks, her eyes lighting up as she pulled out a pink gown. She slung the gown over her arm and smiled, then turned to face a portable TV and adjusted the dials. Grodd appeared on the TV's screen, preoccupied with his work.

"Grodd, what do you think?" She held the garment to herself.

Grodd turned off his blowtorch and pushed up his mask. "This is what you contacted me for?"

"Grodd," Giganta said menacingly.

Grodd sighed.

"_Are they dating?" _Miss Martian asked.

"_Ew,"_ Superboy replied.

Miss Martian giggled through their link.

"Fine," Grodd leans his head on his right hand and gives the twirl signal with his left," Turn around."

Giganta twirled.

"Isn't there some rule about redheads and wearing pink?" Grodd asked.

Superboy groaned._ "Is she seriously asking the monkey for fashion advice?"_

"_He's not a monkey, he's an ape,"_ Miss Martian said between giggles.

"_Whatever, I hate them both." _ Superboy answered.

"I never dress by convention." Giganta turned and inspected her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Nor should you," Grodd pulled down his mask "What you normally wear is fine," he returned to his work, sparks flying from his torch.

Giganta scoffed. "If I'm going to go to a ball, I'm going to be the best looking woman there."

"You would be regardless," Grodd answered, "But if you must, at least pick something that celebrates the beauty of your natural state."

"_No one needs to see that." _Superboy said, completely serious.

Miss Martian giggled again, however this time she made the mistake of doing so out loud. Giganta tossed the gown aside and picked up a manikin. She threw it like a javelin and it collided with Miss Martian sending the heroine to the ground.

"M'gann!" Superboy leapt from his hiding place to smash into Giganta. Giganta grew, breaking the ceiling. She batted Superboy away, sending the teen crashing through the building. The Giant stomped over to the Martian's location and lifted her foot to squash the girl. Superboy retuned with a giant leap, creating another hole in the ceiling. He grabbed hold of Giganta's foot and pushed her back. Giganta grew, applying more pressure and forcing the clone to his knees. Miss Martian awoke; placing her hands at her temples she used her power to push Giganta back, easing the pressure on her partner until he could stand upright. Superboy looked to the Martian for conformation. She nodded. Superboy grunted with exertion and Miss Martian stretched her arms forward palms out. They pushed the villainess back, forcing her to lose her balance. Giganta fell, her body destroying a large portion of the mall. Disoriented she shrunk down to normal size, her body now in the mall's parking lot. The young heroes rushed outside, hoping to prevent the villainess' escape.

Giganta wobbled as she stood up, growling threats. "I'm going to-"

"Well it's not what Batman intended…" an amused female voice spoke from above.

The three looked up to see Wonder Woman hovering over them. She landed between the villainess and the couple. Placing her hands on the duo's shoulders, she smiled. "But good job."

Giganta scrambled to get away. The Martian Manhunter phased upwards from the ground blocking her escape. His eyes glowed red as he used his power to render her unconscious. As Giganta fell, the Martian moved to support her weight.

"Uncle!" Miss Martian beamed.

The Martian Manhunter returned a small smile.

"That is certainly enough excitement for tonight." Wonder Woman removed her hands, "You two must be tired and hungry. You can stay at the embassy tonight. My chef makes great late night snacks. "

The couple exchanged excited glances.

Wonder Woman cocked her head as if she was listening to something. "Oh! Would you two be sharing a room or-"

"Sharing a room?" The color drained from the older Martian's face. He drooped, almost dropping Giganta.

The couple blushed furiously.

"Oh, you didn't know?" the Amazon sighed, "I have got to stop gossiping with Eros."

"Separate rooms are fine!" Miss Martian said hurriedly.

"Yes, separate!" Superboy added, "_Always_ separate! Never together, _ever_!" He glanced nervously at his girlfriend's mentor.

"M'gann." The older Martian's voice was weary. "We talked about this you can't-"

"Yes! Talked! Uh..We talked!" Miss Martian gestured to herself and Superboy while she stammered out an explanation. The clone nodded along. "I just couldn't sleep... and...Please believe me!"

Wonder Woman laughed, the merry sound reverberated through the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 12, 11:15 EDT

Rita wasn't impressed with riding coach. She continued to express her discontent through the trip. Cira felt that it was just as well. With the continued presence of agents, being low key was for the best. An older gentleman at the Hartsfield-Jackson airport, a young lady who sat a few rows back on the plane, and a tall man when they arrived in Gotham, all spies for the trip. She lost track of them in the crowded streets of Gotham. The city was dark and charismatic. As a connoisseur of architecture, Cale pointed out the details on the buildings, his friends ignored his ramblings. At least they wouldn't get lost, Cira thought, her head was tilted upwards as they walked down the city's streets. King had family in the area and became the group's tour guide. He led them to a family owned restaurant for a late lunch.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 12, 18:20 EDT

"Relax. I can handle it," Robin leaned casually on the console, his arms crossed. Batman didn't acknowledge the teen. "How hard could training her be? She must have some already from her time working for the government," the Boy Wonder continued.

Batman resumed typing, his brow furrowed with concentration. The furrows deepened with impatience.

A map of Gotham was displayed on the screen. Red dots scattered about randomly, a picture of the Scarecrow on the bottom right corner. Batman leaned back in his chair, his hands clasped in front of his chin. A week before the Injustice League's reappearance several individuals were found dead on the streets of Gotham, their faces paralyzed in fear. Traces of Scarecrow's gas were found within their systems. Mostly the homeless, beggars and vagabonds, there were a few 'working women' on the list, as well as tourists from overseas. People that society wouldn't miss or would take too long to go looking for. Two things disturbed Batman the most. The Scarecrow's formula had changed, several times in fact. He seemed to be testing out formulas, trying to make a more lethal composition. And the convenient appearance of the Injustice League, Batman suspected that it was a ruse to draw away his attention; his suspicions were confirmed by the Joker's erratic behavior.

Aqualad and Artemis had informed him of Joker's conversation with Luthor. Luthor was on the ball's guest list. Miss Martian and Superboy summarized Giganta and Grodd's conversation, confirming that the ball was a target. Batman would have to call in the League to handle the problem, the ball would be ruined, but he wasn't too keen on interacting with Gotham's elite anyway. The diversions suggested an orchestrator, one bigger than they originally assumed. Batman kept tabs on the Scarecrow, narrowing the possibilities of the secret lab's location down to several square blocks. All it would take is a thorough search of the area. He would find what the Injustice League wanted him to overlook.

"Besides you have that movie premier to go to tonight right?" Robin asked breaking into Batman's thoughts.

"I can cancel it." Batman answered stiffly.

"Master Bruce if I may?" the butler paused momentarily before speaking again. "A night out on the town would be good for Bruce Wayne's reputation and Batman's sanity." _And health_, Alfred thought. The stab wound on Batman's side, gained in what would normally be a minor scuffle, had yet to heal. His employer was stressed and tired and that made him indulge in reckless behavior. Questioning his employer's ability to take care of himself would get him nowhere. His sanity however was fair game. Batman lost that discussion the moment he began to jaunt about town in a bat suit. "You can't just rely on the ball to alleviate suspicion. Besides you did promise Miss Silver."

"I thought that you were dating Vicky again?" Robin asked

Batman glowered at them refusing to answer. The phone rang. Upon the screen a text box appeared.

_Silver St. Cloud_

Batman pressed a button on his wrist. "Hello Silver!" he said in a soothing tenor. He wandered deeper into the Batcave to continue his conversation.

Even for those that knew him hearing Bruce Wayne's voice from Batman's cowl was disturbing.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 12, 19:10 EDT

The spies were easy to spot and easier to take down. They had a simple set up in a hotel nearby Cira's. Robin made certain to download all of the information from their electronic devices and leave them comfortably bundled for the police. They would be charged with stalking. The red tape would keep them occupied for some time.

"Fox finished it yesterday." Batman arrived with a briefcase.

Robin reached out for it and Batman held the briefcase just out of his grasp.

"No stunts."

"None," the Boy Wonder answered.

"Just a routine patrol."

"Riff raff, robbers and rapists. Got it!" Robin gave a mock salute.

Batman slowly handed Robin the case, immediately regretting it after seeing his ward's wide grin.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Six! Please Review!<p>

Vicky Vale, Silver St. Cloud, Lucius Fox and Scarecrow makes 13.

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Kid Flash vs. Gorilla Grodd

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Central City<p>

February 10, 22:15 CDT

Grodd turned off his receiver. He didn't need to watch the fight to know the outcome. Giganta would lose against the Martian and the Superboy. He would free her from prison later, and she would be all apologies and sweetness, as well as willing to destroy whatever he wished in return. It was a predictable relationship but a solid one.

The device he worked on bored him. Its construction required skill but the concept lacked imagination. He expected better from the Light, whoever they were. They kept him well supplied, and afforded him a full lab, so he didn't ask too many questions.

Red lights flashed within his lab, and a piercing alarm resounded through the space. Grodd inspected his security camera feeds, the right exterior hallway's transmission had been cut. He rewound the tape and slowed down the recording to see Kid Flash, upside down and blowing a raspberry, before the feed cut. Un-amused and unimpressed, Grodd sighed and pressed the button that activated his defenses. The flashing lights and alarm ceased, he returned to work, weary of interruptions.

_Gorilla Breath must have updated his motion sensor program_, Kid Flash thought as the alarm sounded. He ran up the walls of the stark hallway and hung his head over the security camera. _Hope this gets my good side_; he thought as he disconnected the feed and trashed the camera.

So much for 'Surveillance only'-he'd just have to take Bananas down to make up for it. Panels in the walls, floor and ceiling flipped to reveal laser guns. They fired, all seconds slower than the young speedster. He dodged the blasts and duped the lasers into destroying each other. Kid Flash grinned as he kicked one of the destroyed guns.

"Grodd's going to have to do better than that to stop me!" he boasted aloud. More panels flipped over, this time revealing whirling saw blades. Kid Flash slapped his forehead, "Great job Kid Mouth!"

Several rockets, flamethrowers, electric whips and mechanical attack dogs later Kid Flash made his way to Grodd's main lab. He was a little singed, and sported a few well placed rips in his costume, but otherwise in top shape. He leaned over Grodd's shoulder, munching on a power bar, and watching him work. Grodd didn't flinch.

"What'cha working on Magilla?"

"What do you want? I have no time for fools."

"Just checking up on you," Kid Flash zoomed to another side of the lab inspecting Grodd's gadgets. "Heard you were running with a new crowd."

"Don't touch that," Grodd said tersely, halting the speedster before he picked up a high tech looking gun. "And stop getting crumbs everywhere!" Small machines scurried about vacuuming the floor. They bumped into KF's feet demanding that he move. Kid Flash stepped over the little robots. "Didn't your guardian teach you manners child?" Grodd questioned the young hero.

"Sorry." KF sped back to Grodd's side. "Want some?" He waved the remains of the power bar under Grodd's nose, "Its Peanut Butter Banana," he said in a sing song voice.

Grodd growled. He smacked the power bar aside, and out of KF's hand. One of the cleaning robots sped over to suck up the wasted food.

"You could have just said no." Kid Flash pouted, "Now who's the rude one."

Grodd roared and beat his chest. The speedster dashed to the other side of the lab.

"Easy Koko!"

"You have used up my patience child!" Grodd removed a laser gun from his walls. Blue stones pulsed along the gun's length. He blasted several times, each shot missing the speedster. Objects that were hit in KF's stead floated in midair, surrounded by a blue light. "And who is Koko?"

"You know Magilla, but you don't know Koko?" Kid Flash dodged more blasts.

"I can't be expected to keep up with your stupid pop culture references."

KF raced towards his foe. He sat on Grodd's shoulders and drummed on his head "Hello! First Gorilla to learn Sign Language." Kid Flash was gone before Grodd could grab him.

"Oh, _that_ Koko. It was cute when she was little, but only humans would continue to call her such a childish name. She prefers Catherine. She is in her forties after all."

"Woah! You know –" Kid Flash, distracted by the conversation, unfortunately paused just long enough to be blasted. He was frozen in midair.

"We chat on the net sometimes." Grodd lowered his laser. "The poor dear is starving for true conversation."

_I can't…I can't move_, thought Kid flash. He did try, but he couldn't even wiggle his big toe.

"This was created for your guardian," Grodd waved the laser gun in front of KF's immobile form, "But I have to thank you for allowing me to test it."He returned the laser gun back to its place, then pulled on a pair of metal gloves. Blue stones glowed on the glove's knuckles, matching the stones on the gun.

"I have one more thing for you to test." He grabbed the young hero by the foot, and pulled him along like a balloon on a string to a back room. Grodd slammed the boy onto a metal table and secured bracers to his legs and arms. Grodd activated a machine with the push of a button.

"Don't bother trying to vibrate through those." He tapped the cuffs. "They are set to move at the exact opposite frequency of the Flash's vibrations." The villain smiled smugly as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 12, 19:30 EDT

The knock on her window was no surprise. Cira was in the middle of unpacking when the sensation of being watched suddenly ceased. Her hope that the spies had simply given up was dashed when two familiar life signatures blipped on her radar. The larger, darker one disappeared as quietly as it appeared. The small, bright one headed in her direction. Cira sighed heavily and went to open the window, letting Robin into her room. He grinned up at her.

"Brought you a present!"

The boy held a large black briefcase. Cira took it from him tentatively; she placed the briefcase on a table and opened it. Robin perched on her bed and watched; the grin still plastered on his face.

"Really?" Inside was a dark costume. Cira pulled it out and shook it.

"Don't look so unimpressed! Go try it on!"

Cira returned from the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror and twisted her body inspecting the suit. The costume was solid black with an off the shoulder neckline that connected to a cape. The neckline was accented with thick line of dark purple, making a wide v shape. The purple accent was repeated again by a belt low on her hips, the bat symbol adorning the belt. The cape was black on the outer side and purple on the underside. Her gloves and boots were black, the gloves spiked like Batman's, and the boots had a purple accent at the top. The suit fit perfectly, the accuracy of the fit was unnerving. When did Batman acquire her measurements?

"You don't like it?" Robin asked, too impatient to wait for an answer. "I thought I did a good job."

"No it's… nice." She swished the cape around. "I'm just not sure about the cape. It might hinder my movements."

Robin looked lost in thought. "No cape huh?"

"It's not a big deal. Really!"

"We can change it. It's just-"

A sharp knock interrupted Robin, "Cira? You in?" Rita called from the other side of the door.

Cira's eyes widened, "One minute!" Cira grabbed the robe provided by the hotel and pulled it on, praying that it covered enough. "Robin!" she whispered. The boy had disappeared; she didn't bother to search for him. She pulled off her gloves, and once her robe was secure she opened her door a crack.

"Hey," Rita hesitated sensing that something was amiss. "We were gonna go out. See what nightlife in Gotham is like."

"That sounds great but I'm wiped," Cira hoped that she properly feigned exhaustion.

"You don't look like you are ready for bed," Rita examined her friend. "New boots?"

"You caught me in the middle that's all," Cira tugged at the robe showing her neck and a little shoulder, "And, yeah the boots are new. I was just trying them out."

"Oh. We'll be out for a while. Call if you change your mind, we can meet up!"

"Will do. Have a good night!"

Cira closed the door and leaned against it, wilting.

"That was close!" Robin magically reappeared.

Cira lazily pushed herself off the door. She then removed the robe. "What now?"

"Now we go out." Robin reached into his cape and pulled out a dark purple domino mask. He handed it to Cira. "I'll show you what nightlife in Gotham is really like."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Seven! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Robin takes Cira out on patrol.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 12, 19:45 EDT

The night was nice and clear. Upon the city's roof tops, well above the smog and smoke, Cira and Robin observed the busy streets.

"Have you ever used one of these," Robin held up his grappling hook.

"Far too long ago, and honestly I prefer to be on the ground," Cira said sourly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Fear has little to do with it. I just don't lack common sense. Flying isn't for everyone Baby Bird."

Robin bristled at the pet name. He jumped off the edge of the building and then fired his grapple, landing safely on the opposite building.

"I remember enough to know that that is _not_ proper procedure!" Cira yelled over to him.

Robin just gave her a cocky grin.

Cira was not interested in turning this outing into a competition. However, the thought of how she would have reacted if was still thirteen, dashed any self righteous thoughts. Back then she would have broken something twice trying to outdo the naturally gifted acrobat. She shot her grapple _before_ jumping, skidding a little on her landing because she came in to fast.

"I guess it will do for now," Robin crossed his arms. "We'll just have to keep –"

He was interrupted by loud voices rising from the streets. Robin hurried to the opposite edge of the building, Cira not far behind. Two men and a woman, obviously out for a night of friendly fun, were cornered by muggers carrying pistols and knives. One of the men sat on the ground holding his arm. Cira felt out with her power. It was thankfully a minor cut. The woman stared defiantly at the attackers, her concern for her friend stronger than caution. The second man stood in front attempting to placate the muggers.

Robin jerked his thumb to the scene below, "Ready for a test run?"

* * *

><p>"It's the kid!" A mugger cried in alarm as Robin cackled, announcing his presence. Birdarangs shot from the shadows knocking the weapons from the mugger's hands.<p>

"We can take the kid it's not like the-" the second criminal stopped mid sentence, his jaw dropping.

The brightness of Robin's costume made him hard to miss and easy to identify. Still wrapped in the darkness of the badly lit ally, Cira looked considerably more menacing. They only saw a form much larger than Robin, the cape billowed behind her, lending to her presence.

"It's the Bat!" the third mugger yelled.

"Wait. It's not the Bat…," a fourth announced when Cira finally stepped into the light.

"There's a bat-chick?" asked the first.

"That's not too bad," Robin commented to Cira. "Not the chick part, but what about Batgirl?"

"No," Cira moved forward. She motioned to the muggers to 'come on'.

One of the muggers growled in response. He picked up his knife from the ground and charged. Cira deflected his wild lunge. She halted him with a palm thrust to the forehead and then swept the feet from under him. Robin rushed forward and took out two more with considerably more grace and flair. The last mugger ran. Cira sped after him, her long legs catching up easily. She slammed into him, pushing him into the side of a nearby building. She used the pair of batcuffs within her utility belt to restrain him, and walked him back to the others.

"We got the whole set!" Robin exclaimed .

"Can you take him for me?" Cira pushed the mugger forward; Robin caught the criminal and led him to the light pole where his friends were tied. Cira approached the group of friends. "Do one of you have a cell phone?"

The woman rummaged around in her purse and pulled one out. She offered it to Cira with shaking hands.

"Keep it. Call the cops." Cira realized that she must look monstrous, dressed in black with a cold expression. In the fray she must have reverted to how she behaved during her spy days. She made a mental note to become better at switching between mission mode, and something closer to a 'bed side manner'. She smiled attempting to make the group comfortable. "Can I see your friends arm?" Cira knelt and readied the medical supplies provided by her utility belt.

* * *

><p>They patrolled for a few hours, and foiled a couple of break-ins. It was quiet, Cira expressed as much, her glare halting Robin from giving the ever faithful 'Yeah, Too Quiet.' response. Instead he grinned and suggested getting something to eat. They stopped at local pizzeria, the workers and patrons called out Robin's name enthusiastically. They peered shyly at Cira, whispering amongst themselves. Robin passed over starched bills in exchange for the two boxes of pizza. Cira didn't share the boy's enthusiasm for pineapple as a topping.<p>

The cashier smiled and tugged at his cap. "So, there's a Batgirl now?" He asked the question on everyone's mind. Cira scowled and stalked out of the restaurant, Robin's giggles trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>They ate on top of a building in the heart of the city, leaning over the edge and watching the festivities. A movie premiere was happening below. The rich and famous filled out of limousines and into the theater. Robin pointed out all of Gotham's celebrities to Cira.<p>

"There he is!" Robin said excitedly.

Bruce Wayne stepped out of a limousine. He then turned to help a shapely young woman in a slinky, dark dress, with short, black hair out of the vehicle.

"Selina? I thought he was going with Silver?" Robin muttered.

Cira didn't hear; she was too busy choking. Batman's life signature was coming from Wayne!

"You okay?" Robin moved to her side.

"Y..Yes," she stammered, "That's Wayne?"

"Yep, richest man in Gotham."

Cira wasn't sure if she was expected, or allowed, to know the secret. For now she stuffed her mouth full with another slice of pizza to keep from responding.

* * *

><p>They lay on their backs looking at the night sky, digesting their meal. Robin filled her in on his teammates and the type of missions they go on. Cira nodded and made agreeable noises, the Boy Wonder spoke enough for the two of them.<p>

"Can I ask a few questions now?"

"Shoot."

"Batman let me read your file."

"He did?"

"Er..Well, he left it somewhere that I could get to."

Cira didn't have to look at his face to tell that he grinned. "Go on."

"What exactly is the Wonder Girl project? Your file mentions it but details are missing."

Cira was silent, collecting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"The Government was scared," she started, "Aliens, vigilantes, meta-humans. When your mentors began superhero-ing they caused quite the storm. The government wanted a force they could control, some still do."

"So they were creating a super army," Robin mused.

"Luckily cloning people wasn't possible back then. This Cadmus you told me about, if they had that technology back then-"

"Let's not think about it," Robin shuddered.

"It is a disturbing thought," Cira agreed, "Have you ever met Director Bones?"

"No, I've only heard stories."

"We've all only heard stories; here is another one. The rumor is that a Dr. Love experimented on pregnant women. He injected them with a mutagen and the children obtained powers because of it. Director Bones is supposed to be one of those children."

"That explains the glowing skeleton thing he's got going on. Was a similar process used in the Wonder Girl Project?"

"Yes. Dr. M., the head scientist for the Project, used genetic material acquired from Wonder Woman to create a mutagen. They found volunteers, poor women, and they offered them a better life in exchange."

"Your mom gave you to them?" Robin asked alarmed.

"No. Dr. M. had an obsession with Wonder Woman and her female only society. He wanted to try and recreate it. We all lived together as mothers, sisters, aunts, and daughters; in an underground perversion of Paradise Island."

"What is it with these labs being underground? We found Superboy underground too."

"I guess it makes them easer to hide? One year a girl lost control of her powers, she took out one of the digital ceiling panels. We had a chunk missing from our 'sky' for a week!" Cira laughed at the memory.

"I assume that they wanted to make another Wonder Woman, but your powers aren't the same."

"The mutagen was unpredictable. They settled for mimicking some of her abilities. Some of us could fly. Others had super strength. I'm supposed to have her reflexes. My powers can allow me to read people in battle so I can react faster than them, so it sorta works."

"What went wrong?"

"The mutagen made a lot of us unstable. We were either slowly going insane or dying. When I was ten, the mothers finally had enough and rebelled. Most of our moms were killed during the rebellion. They told us that the rest were put in prison."

"You don't believe that," Robin stated.

A strained silence stretched between them until Cira answered, "I don't…The government put the surviving girls into foster care. But the mutagen continued to break our bodies down." Cira continued, her voice shaky and hoarse. "I'm a bit of a fluke actually. The other girls passed away suddenly when they turned 16. I still don't know if-"

Robin sprang to his feet. He dashed over to Cira and touched the toe of her boot.

"Tag!" he was off before she could react.

"What are you doing?" She yelled after him.

Robin's head popped up from the side of the building. "We're wasting moonlight. You're supposed to be training!"

"By playing tag?"

"It's a tracking exercise!"

Cira groaned as she slowly stood. The conversation was becoming rather depressing anyway. She stretched then sprinted after the boy.

They chased each other across the city. Cira using her senses to track Robin down. Robin using his athleticism and knowledge of the city to avoid her. Cira suddenly halted. She'd always been sensitive to strong emotions such as fear, anger, or lust. The chemicals and hormones the body released when in those states triggered several involuntary physical reactions, making them easy notice. Fear especially: increased heart rate, churning stomachs, and dilated pupils, nearby a large group of people were in a frenzied state. She could feel their bodies breaking down under the stress. Someone was torturing people, literally scaring people to death.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Eight! Please Review!<p>

Selina Kyle A.K.A Catwoman, Director Bones and Dr. Love makes 16.

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Robin and Cira vs. The Scarecrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 12, 23:15 EDT

This was an astrous idea. Batman would never know that this was planned. That Robin Intended to lead Cira to the exact side of the city suspected to be were the Scarecrow hid. Youthful exuberance, they were simply caught up in a game of tag. Batman knew how competitive his ward could be. Robin was far too busy trying to win the game to notice where they were. They simply stumbled onto the baddies lair. At that point they just couldn't leave without rescuing the hostages.

Robin decided that Cira was a decent partner. She could protect herself, she kept up with his pace and didn't get lost when he disappeared. He would never risk a newbie on such an important mission. If she didn't pan out he would have cancelled his plans. As it were everything turned out better than he expected.

They would, however, have to work on her combat skills, soften her touch. She was obviously taught to go for an opponent's weak points, it was effective, but she left a lot of broken bodies in her wake. The government may operate under such ruthless standards, but they were supposed to be better than that. They held themselves to a higher standard.

The makeshift lab was housed in an old factory. Robin had to drag Cira away from the hostages in the 'dungeon'. It wasn't an easy feat; his attempts to physically move her were ineffective. She complained that she could feel the hostage's pain. However, in their frenzied state, approaching the hostages now, even to free them, would cause too much of a ruckus. They needed to be quiet in order to capture the Scarecrow. Thankfully reason won out and Cira relented.

The duo hid on a catwalk overlooking the main lab. Rows of aquariums lined the walls. Brightly colored frogs filled them. They were poison dart frogs, mostly found in the Amazon. Cira informed Robin that something was wrong with them; they _felt _different from the ones she had seen in zoos. Robin assumed that they were modified to release deadlier toxins- a very disturbing notion. He wondered just how far the Scarecrow's studies wandered beyond psychology.

The Scarecrow inspected the tanks; he extracted a relatively large, bright red frog. The frog almost escaped, slipping against the doctor's thick gloves. The villain steadied his grip and placed the frog in a tank on his main desk. It fought for space against the yellow and blue frogs already in the tank.

A garage door opened, and a delivery truck entered. Three men hopped out of the front of the truck. Four more appeared from deeper in the factory. They opened the back of the truck, and roughly lead out scared looking people. They were not yet out of their minds with terror like the Scarecrow's earlier victims, only concerned for their well being. They shuffled along sullenly, chained to each other by their ankles.

Several TV screens flickered to life behind the Doctor. Looking ruffled, he turned from his experiments. His goons looked unsettled as well.

"Dr. Crane." A deep voice contorted by static called out.

"Gentlemen!" Crane straightened his lab coat. "How nice of you to join us this evening!"

"Cut the pleasantries Doctor." A second voice spoke. "Is the formula ready?"

Robin pulled up his holo computer and started his video recorder. He would have rather hacked the computers and traced the signal, but from this distance it was impossible.

Cira tapped his shoulder, "Good Idea!" she mouthed and smiled widely, giving him a thumbs up.

Robin grinned in return.

"We have had a few bumps," Scarecrow continued.

"We have seen those bumps on the news," a high pitched voice spoke.

"We did not think that it would be necessary to impress upon you the importance of secrecy," this voice spoke with a French accent.

"The Batman is still on your tail!" a haughty voice reprimanded.

"A minor setback," Crane waved off their concerns. "We have avoided detection."

Robin grinned wider; happy in the knowledge that soon Scarecrow would have to eat those words.

"We should hope so," the voices continued.

"We chose you to ensure that the world fears the Light," a female voice spoke.

"Failure is not an option," said the deep voice.

"Failure was never on the table," the Scarecrow assured them, "The formula is now complete. I have successfully incorporated my toxin with living organisms. You fine gentlemen are in time for the final test!"

Cira panicked and grabbed Robin's arm. Robin gave her the shush signal.

"A subject if you please Mr. Robinson!" Scarecrow snapped his fingers.

"Right away Doc!" one of the henchmen grabbed a woman from the group of hostages. She struggled vainly against him.

Cira's grip on Robin's arm grew tighter. Robin took his gas mask from his utility belt and put it on. Cira quickly followed his lead. The goon strapped the woman to an operating table and then wheeled her to the Scarecrow's desk.

"Masks!" Scarecrow yelled. His henchmen put on their gas masks. The rest of the hostages huddled closer to each other, sensing trouble, but unable to protect themselves. Scarecrow pulled on his mask, a rotted out sack. He turned and smiled at the screens, the mask making his visage grotesque.

"Safety first, of course!" Scarecrow connected the tank to a machine. He flipped a switch. An electric current shocked the frogs; they croaked and began to excrete the toxin. Cira shut herself off to the frog's pain. The toxin rolled off their skin and evaporated into the air becoming a yellow-green gas. The Scarecrow connected another machine to the tank. It extracted the gas, and conveniently captured it in a spray can. The Doctor picked up the can and carried it to the woman. She squirmed, bucking against the straps in an unsuccessful escape attempt.

Robin stood suddenly and flung several birdarngs below. They collided with the monitors disabling them. He shot his grapple and swung from the balcony, landing on Scarecrow's desk, legs spread apart and arms on his hips. He beamed. "End off the line Scarecrow!"

"Blast you! You infernal-" Robin kicked the can out of Scarecrow's hands. Scarecrow rubbed his hands scowling at the boy. "Where is your partner?" he said the word with a sneer.

Cira swung down, colliding into one of the henchmen taking him out.

"Sorry Crow. No Batman tonight! No hard feelings I hope?"

"He sends his children after me!" Crane raised his fists, ranting and raving in anger. "Unacceptable!"

"Hey!" Cira called from her scuffle. She blocked a blow and grabbed her attackers arm throwing him. "I am not one of his kids!"

"But you are wearing his symbol," Scarecrow said irritably.

"Actually boss, she's too big to be a kid." One of the henchmen provided.

"No one asked you!" Cira turned her attention to the man. He would be her next target.

Robin tapped his foot on the table. "So you gonna tell me about your friends?"

"Forget the girl! Get Robin!" Scarecrow ordered.

Two of the henchmen split off. They charged, trying to grab Robin from the table. He dodged them, leaping nimbly into the air and off the table. The henchmen knocked over several vials in their attempt at capture, creating a chemical reaction that spawned a large cloud of smoke. The cloud expanded, covering the room in gray smog. Amidst the confusion the Scarecrow ran, Robin noticed the fleeing villain and followed.

* * *

><p>Robin trailed the doctor through the boiler room. The pipes rattled and spewed hot water and steam. A pair of metal globes rolled towards him. Robin raised his arms to protect himself as they opened. It was just more smoke, possibly filled with Scarecrow's toxin, rendered useless by Robin's mask.<p>

"You think I'm all talk don't you..." Scarecrow's voice resonated within the space bouncing off the pipes. Robin glanced around looking for the voice's source. A blow came from the right, too fast for Robin to block.

"They all do!" Another blow from the left, colliding with Robin's arm.

"Well I'll show them!" Another from the right, it was a feint; moving Robin where Crane wished. The real attack came from above. Robin had heard of this, the Scarecrow's 'violent dancing'. Batman had mentioned it in one of the rare moments he spoke of his past.

"I'll show you too!" The last blow brought Robin to his knees. He stopped fighting, stopped trying to guess the villain's movements, and decided to listen.

"All of you will learn the true meaning of fear!" Scarecrow's voice screeched in Robin's ears. The Boy Wonder grabbed Scarecrow by his shirt and tossed him. As the smoke dissipated, Robin stood over the villain victorious.

The Scarecrow stripped off his mask, panting for air. "You have a choice Boy Wonder. You can take me in, or you can rescue the hostages and your big friend." The Scarecrow raised his arm revealing a digital timer.

_A bomb_, Robin thought. _There is always a bomb! Why didn't I sweep the building first? Stupid!_ Robin grabbed Scarecrow by the collar in his frustration; he took a deep breath then dropped the villain. The boy rushed back towards the heart of the factory, the Scarecrow cackling after him. Robin would rescue the hostages within the Scarecrow's dungeon. He would have to leave the individuals in the main lab to Cira.

* * *

><p>"We've got to go! Get your friends in the truck!" Cira yelled at the two henchmen that remained standing. "This place is gonna blow in five minutes!"<p>

"There is no way we are gonna fall for that," one of the goons replied.

"You work for a super villain and you didn't know that you're expendable?" Cira asked, exasperated. "He can't be paying you that much! Robin said that he planted a bomb. He probably has all of his research memorized, so he doesn't need the lab, or you. Now Go!"

The men hesitated.

"Everyone get in the back of the truck!" Cira ordered, turning to the hostages.

The hostages didn't need to be told repeatedly. Still in their chains, they hobbled into the back of the truck. Cira left the battle to finally release the young woman from Scarecrow's table. The woman thanked Cira and ran to the truck.

The remaining henchmen began to grab their fellows with Cira's help. Once everyone was in the truck, Cira manually opened the garage door, and watched as the truck drove from the factory and towards safety. She checked the time. One minute and thirty seconds left. Cira rushed back to Scarecrow's table and disconnected the aquarium from its machines. Luckily the frogs were still in good health. She tucked the tank under her right arm.

She pressed the comlink in her ear with her left hand, "Robin, how's it going?"

"Almost out. Boo! Rar! You?" Robin responded.

"What are you doing?" She trotted towards the exit.

"These people are too spooked to leave on their own. Gaaaah! So, I'm making them run."

Cira could hear terrified screams over the comlink. "I would pay good money to see that… The truck with the hostages is outside."

"Good. Ooga Booga! The G.C.P.D. should already be here."

"By the way. What's the Batcave's pet policy?"

"What?"

"I got us a few friends."

"Batman can reverse engineer the toxin! I said get!"

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!"

"No! Not you! I mean of course get out now there's a bomb," the boy rambled.

"Robin!"

"Okay! Okay! Meet you outside!"

* * *

><p>True to form the bomb detonated seconds after every one made it to safety. The Gotham Police Department and several ambulances waited outside. So did Batman. He spoke with Commissioner Gordon in a corner. He did not look pleased. Cira left the frogs with Robin, ruffling his hair to assure him. Despite earlier bravado the boy looked nervous. She wondered over to the ambulances to see what she could do to help. Batman couldn't be that angry, Right?<p>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Nine! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: The team discovers that Wally is missing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe. Also the odds of the existence of a band called The Songbirds is very high but it's just a name I'm using for the fic. It isn't affiliated with any actual bands.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 13, 1:10 EDT

He was that angry. Once the police department took over, Batman led Robin and Cira to an empty rooftop. Robin took the lecture well, his body at attention. Cira could sense Robin fighting not to fidget, feel his lips twitch with the urge to interject. Honestly, she wasn't sure how she would handle it if this became a common occurrence. She might rebel if it came to that.

She supposed that she was being arrogant. She was used to hard nosed lectures. What was one more? She could have given it in Batman's stead. If they had freed the captives, captured the scarecrow, and found out who the mystery men were things would be fine. That, however, didn't happen, and promising to do better next time was less than worthless; but so was wasting time on a rooftop instead of chasing down Scarecrow.

Or maybe she was too unfamiliar with the man to take his words seriously. Under the circumstances he was her superior, he was also her supplier; she owed him her allegiance. But duty wasn't enough to move her heart. There existed a special bond between mentor and student. Batman was worried for his ward, his son, lecturing was just how he choose to express it. Robin was eager to live up to his teacher, his father, so he took what Batman gave. Cira reasoned within herself that if it had been Ms. Waller, Fite, Madd, even her Uncle she too would be standing straighter than a light post.

"Robin!" Artemis shouted over the com-link.

Batman pressed a button on his wrist switching the transmission to his com., "This is not the time for social calls Artemis."

"I don't care!" she yelled, her voice cracking a little.

"Artemis calm down," Kaldur spoke, his voice was calmer than his teammate's but it still carried an edge.

"What's wrong?" Robin responded, pressing the his holo-computer.

"Robin. Has Kid Flash contacted you?" Kaldur asked.

"Not since the day before yesterday. Why?"

"He shouldn't be contacting you at all," Batman's voice was like steel, "Keeping radio silence is standard procedure on covert missions. Apparently it is a lesson that needs to be re-taught."

Artemis scoffed, "Yeah, like Kid Mouth could live without communication."

The conversation halted.

"It is highly irregular," Kaldur mused, "Batman, what is Miss Martian and Superboy's status?"

"Their mission is complete. They are currently at the Themysciran Embassy."

"Requesting permission to organize a rescue attempt."

"Permission Granted."

"Thank you, sir." Kaldur ended the transmission, and turned to his partner, "Artemis. I want you to return to the Batcave."

"What?" the agitated archer shrieked.

"Currently you are not in the condition to continue. You are wound too tightly."

"You think I'll mess up!" she puffed out her chest, getting in the taller hero's space. "Tip the Joker off or something!"

"Yes, I do."

His honesty startled the archer, but his gaze and voice were even. Artemis knew that he wasn't trying to belittle her. She knew that it was the last thing he would ever do. She looked away, frustrated.

"You are tired and you are worried; and you have every right to be worried." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "But we still have a mission to complete. Go get some rest. I will perform a quick search. Depending on what I find I will contact Superboy and Miss Martian at sunrise to go over our options."

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 13, 7:00 EDT

It took some convincing to get Robin to bed. He was prepared to zeta straight to Central City and rescue his friend on his own. Cira would not be surprised if Batman had to physically restrain the boy.

She returned to her room at some ungodly hour. Real sleep didn't seem to arrive until there was a knock on her door. She dragged herself of out of bed to open it.

"Cira?" King paused, "Whoa! Honey you look terrible." He was fully dressed and chipper. Cira had never hated morning people more until that moment.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"We were going to go get breakfast."

"Oh...Be down in ten," she moved to close the door then stopped. "No, fifteen!"

The hot shower was not enough. She vowed to consume massive quantities of coffee at breakfast. Her band mates had settled on a small breakfast place, another one of King's suggestions.

"You should have come out with us. Even Cale made it and his arm's still busted," Rita hit Cale lightly on the arm.

"That hurts!" Cale rubbed his arm, and glared daggers at his friend.

"Sorry, sorry." Rita apologized.

"I guess the plane ride took more out of me then I thought it would. We have a couple of days. Plenty of time to hang out." She downed her coffee, trying to not let the appearance of another spy ruin her morning. How did the Department acquire a new one so quickly?

It was a specific sensation being watched. Sure people might notice her and quickly look in her direction, but when some one had their full attention on her… She could feel their eyes focusing; the rods and cones of their retinas processing light waves, the information traveling through their optic nerves to their visual cortex. If the stare was intense enough she would even receive after images, seeing herself through her watcher's eyes. She forced herself to focus on her friend's conversation, and resolved to pick out her hair a bit: from the spy's point of view her fro had gotten pressed a bit flat in the back.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 13, 9:30 EDT

The decorating teams moved with efficiency. The ball room was already half transformed. The ceiling looked like a clear night's sky, dark blue and white linens adorned the walls, rows and rows of tables were already in place. Cira and her band mates sat in a circle on the stage practicing their music. The room erupted in whispers as Alexander Luthor entered. He sauntered over to the stage.

"So, you must be the group Wayne hired!"

Cale approached Luthor offering his good hand. "Yes. We are the Songbirds."

Luthor shook it heartily. He smiled, and Cira couldn't shake the image of a snake about to strike. Still, he was well dressed and incredibly handsome for a bald guy. Handsome for any guy really. His voice held no malice, his tone did not mock and that made him even more suspicious. He is an extremely wealthy business man, Cira reminded herself, he must have a few shady deals in his past. Yes, that's what she was sensing, a few bad deals, and the broken backs of whomever he stepped on to become who he is now. There was no way he was really _evil_.

"I'd like you to meet my personal band." He gestured to the small group behind him. The musicians greeted each other, their words stiff and formal.

"Lex!" Another round of excited whispers filled the room as Mr. Wayne entered.

Luthor laughed. "You're late!"

"It's my party. I'm right on time!" The business men shook hands then embraced.

"I was just introducing myself to your group. When you said that you acquired entertainment at such short notice, I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Neither do I actually. This is the first time I've met them." He turned to Cira's group and offered his hand. "Bruce Wayne." Cira's bandmates all rushed to shake his hand.

Cira hoped that she hid her awkwardness as she approached Wayne. _It's Batman! It's Batman! See he's right there!, _ran through her thoughts like lightning. She smiled widely, her teeth clamped shut, to keep from yelling it aloud.

"And this-" Wayne pulled a dark haired teen from behind him, "is my son Richard." The teen watched them silently, his eyes a startling shade of blue.

"Hiring a band that you've never heard play?" Luthor asked amusement in his voice, "That's a bit risky isn't it?"

"Life's a risk my friend. Don't worry–they won't outplay your guys too badly!" Wayne put his arm around Luthor's shoulders and led him away from the stage. "Now, you still haven't filled me in on your business ventures in Rhelasia."

The teen stood there limply, he watched his adoptive father walk away. Could it be possible that his chipper-ness as Robin was just a ruse, another mask? Was he still that worried about his captured friend? Cira wasn't sure what to say in either case that wouldn't reveal her real relationship with the boy.

King broke the ice. "So do you play any instruments, Richard?" he asked gently.

"Call me Dick, and I used to play guitar."

"Bah! Guitars are easy," King joked.

Cira grabbed her guitar case. "You got somethin' to say drummer boy?"

"Please." King pulled his sticks from his back pocket. He twirled them expertly. "I can outplay you anytime."

They raced each other to the stage. An epic rock battle ensued, filling the hall with energetic music.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 13, 13:10 EDT

The restaurant was local and low-key. The owner greeted Mr. Wayne at his usual table, and Wayne chatted with the business owner like an old friend. Cira's band mates found Wayne enthralling; they hung on his every word. Cira could not shake how dangerous he was. His looks, wealth, and charm, added to the fact that he was the Batman. It wasn't something that she could just shake off. Maybe she should loosen up? Maybe she should ignore what was surely Waller's opinions ringing through her head, and form opinions of her own. However, she was watching a man who could rule the world eat Dottie's Diner's famous cherry pieand chat about jazz music. There had to be a catch.

Dick shifted at her left. He gazed out of the window, eyes unfocused and jaw tight. Cira looped her pinky finger with his under the table in a silent show of support. He grabbed her whole hand and held it tightly. They continued the contact until the end of the meal.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

February 13, 5:00 EDT

Superboy sat on the ground panting; a light sweat dampened his borrowed gym clothes.

"Canary has done an excellent job training you, Conner!" Wonder Woman offered him her hand. He took it smiling. It took a bit of convincing but Wonder Woman finally convinced Superboy to let loose. Superboy was glad that he did. It felt great to be able to spar without holding back his strength. Not even his sessions with Kaldur produced these results. Kaldur was more than his match for hand to hand, but the Atlantean's strength was not at the Clone's level.

"Let's go see what's for breakfast." Wonder Woman was still pristine, not a wrinkle on her clothes, not a hair out of place. Her strength and skill were enviable but he only felt admiration. She had told him stories from her childhood. Her goddess blessed strength meant that she was the strongest one on her island. She knew what it was like to grow up having to always hold back.

She led him to her private jet. Her personal training ground was on some uninhabited stretch of land. It was somehow still beautiful to him, despite the evidence of her personal training sessions, as well as her sessions with Superman, Captain Marvel and Icon. She had offered to let Superboy come out here to train whenever he wanted, the thought of running into Superman only caused a momentary hesitation. Their relationship had yet to settle, it was better, but still awkward. This was Wonder Woman's space, and she wanted Superboy there. Superman would just have to deal.

Megan had spent her time in the kitchen learning from the Minotaur. She never knew that vegetarian food could be so flavorful. She wished that she knew more earth recipes. That she could offer the cook something in exchange for the knowledge he gave her. She resolved to practice more, so that she could repay him one day. She used her powers to pull the dish out of the oven and place it on the cooling rack.

"Smells amazing as always, Ferdinand." Wonder Woman and Superboy entered the kitchen.

The Minotaur leaned against the counter, arms crossed. "I can't take the credit. Miss Morse did it all by herself."

M'gann blushed at the compliment.

A secretary entered the kitchen. She held a portable phone, her hands covering the receiver. "There is an urgent call for Superboy and Miss Martian."

"They can take it in my office," Wonder Woman said to the secretary.

The teens looked to each other, worried.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Ten! Please Review!<p>

I often wonder what little random details from the comic-verse apply to the show. Dick can play guitar apparently. He played at Donna Troy's wedding. But as we all know Dick can do anything cause he's Dick.

Also one more random DC character, Ferdinand the Bull, making 17.

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Dinner at the Wayne's

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Eleven<p>

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 13, 15:30 EDT

"Mr. Wayne, I can't sing in this dress." Cira stepped from behind the curtain and stood on the dais. The strapless dress was white with an iridescent sheen, a dark blue sash cut the dress in two at her waist. It was also very tight.

Her friends sat on benches in front of her. Wayne, Dick and the band were the only clients in the small boutique. King leaned into Rita, muffling his chuckles on her shoulder. Rita snickered. "What's the matter? Do the girls need room to breathe?"

"No… My diaphragm needs room to expand!" Cira adjusted the top of the garment, inadvertently causing her large breasts to move, undercutting her own argument.

Dick clasped his hand over his mouth, his body shook. Giggles escaped from around his fingers, echoing through the little shop. His mirth caused her friends to completely loose control, and uproarious laughter filled the boutique.

Now the little bird laughs, Cira thought bitterly, but she wasn't too upset. Sure it was at her expense, but it was about time the boy smiled, he hadn't smiled all day.

Mr. Wayne held his hand over his mouth, covering a small smile. He coughed to make the motion more natural. "We can have adjustments made."

Cira stalked back to the dressing rooms.

"My turn next!" Mio bounced after Cira entering the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Wardrobe selected, they would split up for the day. There was still practicing to be done. Wayne pulled Cira aside before they split. "If you don't mind we would like you to join us for dinner." Wayne placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "Just something casual. Pick you up at seven?"<p>

She assumed that Batman had more business to discuss with her, and she literally had lists of things to discuss with him. She tucked those lists into the back pocket of her jeans. Unruly knocks pelted her door. Cira opened it.

"Ew… You aren't wearing that are you?" King made a face before he pushed past her and into her room. Rita was close behind; they made a b-line to the room's closet. Mio was next in line. She held her oversized make up case and strode into Cira's room.

"Oh no. Guys, he said a_ casual_ dinner."

"He's filthy rich." Cale entered the room as well. He plopped down on Cira's bed, and stretched his injured arm gently. "Casual dinner might mean a five star restaurant."

"Not you too!" Cira wailed.

"She dragged me along," he pointed to his girlfriend. Mio continued to go through her kit. The room's table was already covered with her many cosmetics.

"Look at where he took us to lunch!" Cira exclaimed. "He's obviously a laid back guy."

"He was just trying to not intimidate us," Cale answered.

"You all are making a big deal out of nothing." Cira crossed her arms and sat on her bed hard, causing it to bounce.

King spoke, still buried in the closet, "The man who bought you a dress that had your boobs stacked higher than heaven, just asked you out to dinner."

"That doesn't mean anything. Rita and Mio's dresses _flattered_," Cira used air quotes on the word, "their figures as well."

"That dress did make my butt look good!" Rita added.

"Cira," Cale spoke in a tone that Cira felt was unreasonably calm. "Nothing in life is free. Us getting this job is too good to be true. I hate to break it to ya, but I think you've been pimped out."

"His son is coming along too," Cira reminded them. "This is a family dinner. Nothing romantic at all," she spoke the last sentence through clenched teeth.

"Maybe he wants to find his kid a mom?" Mio offered.

Cira sputtered. What was she to say? 'It's not what you think! Wayne just wants' me to join a team of superbrats and patch up their boo boo's. If I play my cards right it might even count as an internship!'

King pulled out a dark dress. He waved it in front of Rita and she nodded, grabbing a pair of shoes that matched. King turned to Cira carrying the dress.

"Hon, I'd switch with you if I could, but it's already settled. Now, go out there and take one for the team!" He winked at her.

* * *

><p>Alfred helped Cira into car. She grumbled as she entered.<p>

"Why are you so dressed up?" Dick asked. "We're just going to the house." He was in jeans and a hoodie. Wayne was in a dark turtle neck and slacks.

"I am never gonna hear the end of this! Do you understand?" she shouted and pointed to at the hotel. "They are never gonna let me live this down! This will haunt me for months!"

Father and son looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>Dinner was astounding. The butler cooked and served the meal, despite Wayne's insistence that he sit down. Wayne even threatened to fire the man if he didn't sit. Mr. Pennyworth ignored the threats. According to Robin it was a common routine.<p>

_Or was it Dick?_ She wasn't sure which identity she was dealing with. She wasn't sure for Wayne as either. Which was the true individual and which was the mask? So far there had been no lectures, or threats. If they were going to treat her knowing their identities as normal, she certainly wasn't in the mind to argue.

Wayne placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands. "Now."

There's the Bat, Cira thought.

"Dick says that there are things you wish to change about the suit. Like the cape for instance."

"Yes, the cape, but also the color. It's a bit dark isn't it?"

"But we mostly do covert missions anyway." Dick reminded her.

"All the time? But shouldn't my er… suit reflect what I do? People that shouldn't have been scared of me were scared last night."

"Miss Cira," she turned her attention to Mr. Pennyworth, "I must say that the current costume is much more appropriate than earlier attempts." Alfred placed a sketch book in front of her.

Cira flipped through its pages. "What is this?" she turned the book to a page, folding the other pages of the spiral bound book back. "It looks like a naughty nurse costume."

"I was just getting warmed up." Dick leaned back in his chair.

Cira held up the book, showing the page to Wayne. "Mr. Wayne," her voice mock serious, "Do you monitor what type of media your son consumes? You should invest in Parental Controls."

"I don't design the costumes. I just approve them," Wayne took a sip of coffee and avoided her gaze.

"I'd only hack Parental Controls anyway. Besides didn't you want something that _reflects what you do_?" Dick smirked.

Cira turned the drawing back around. She raised an eyebrow as she inspected the drawing again. "This reflects what I do about as well as you flouncing about Gotham in Christmas green short shorts."

"Bruce…" Dick's voice was wary.

"I don't design the costumes. I just approve them," This time Wayne looked mildly amused.

"I'm sure you have the legs for it Baby Bird." She grabbed at his knees and he batted her away.

Wayne spoke, bringing the conversation back to business. "You said that people were afraid of you. There is only so much the suit can do to alleviate that situation. Dick said that your technique is a bit extreme."

"It is?"

"We generally avoid breaking people," Wayne smiled a little.

"Okay..."

"Also, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from using guns."

"But it's not like our enemies are going to-"

"No guns. Ever." All mirth left his tone and his eyes hardened.

"Okay," she let out a large breath, "in that case I'm gonna need a good rope."

"A rope?" Robin made a face.

"They taught us how to use a lasso... It was supposed to make us more like her." Cira explained. "I just happened to be good at it so I kept it up."

Wayne's eyes narrowed. "Show me."

* * *

><p>It was like a Wild West show. She had borrowed some casual clothes. Alfred always had something on hand for unexpected guests. Alfred applauded as Cira controlled the size, speed and shape of the lasso.<p>

"I tie a mean knot as well," Cira boasted, sill twirling the lasso.

"Dick does need more practice escaping bonds," Wayne rubbed his chin.

"I do?" Dick hoped that it wouldn't lead to this, he should have guessed. His mentor never let an opportunity to train slip away.

"Why don't you show us that as well?" Wayne directed.

This was payback for the grappling hook; he was sure, just look at how smug she was. Dick growled deep in his throat. He escaped some of her bonds. It just took longer than Bruce would like. Others he couldn't get out of at all. Let Bruce get tied up, then he could judge the difficulty, Dick thought bitterly. Cira untied one knot and the rope slid off of him easily.

Dick sat upright pouting a bit. "Did the government really let you use that during missions?"

"They didn't care as long as the job was done, and no major regulations were broken," she grinned flashing her teeth, "I've left quite a few terrorists tied up and hanging by their toenails."

"So. We're getting you a rope," Wayne interjected, unholy amusement in his eyes, "And Dick's going to have to retake Escapeology 101."

Flinging himself back onto the floor, Robin groaned.

* * *

><p>Cira sat on one of the couches in the mansion's massive library. She flipped through a large binder. It covered everything Batman knew about Atlantean physiology. Binders covering Martians, Kryptonians and scientifically enhanced humans, speedsters in particular, lay at her feet. She would learn faster by simply observing her new charges, but it never hurt to learn the old fashioned way. At some point, lessons would arranged between herself and Pennyworth. The older gentleman was once a medic for the Royal Air Force. Robin listed Pennyworth's other achievements with pride. Cira's respect for the man grew; it was an intimidating list. Robin plopped beside her sighing.<p>

"Restless?" she asked, not looking up from the binder.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's always hard to wait around while others perform a rescue."

"That's the understatement of the year," Robin rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry things will turn out fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do your friends suck?"

"What?" his voice rose, "No!"

"Do you think that this Grodd guy is stronger, smarter or tougher than they are?"

"No!"

"Then it will be alright," Cira said, "The bad guy will get beat down, and the dude in distress will be rescued."

"Life's never that simple."

"Sometimes it is. There is a time for the simple, for the black and white. You can't always overanalyze everything."

"How are you supposed to know?"

"Sometimes it boils down to experience." She put the binder down and placed her arm around his shoulders. "Sometimes you just gotta trust this." She points to his heart.

"What is this?" he scoffed, "An afterschool special?"

"There isn't a laugh track so I'm gonna say no," She squeezed his shoulders in an informal hug.

* * *

><p>Pennyworth stood in the library. He wouldn't allow the torrents of laughter that threatened to escape disrupt his posture. He was a proper gentleman after all.<p>

"Alfred, have you seen Dick?" Batman entered the library, his cowl off. It had been some time since he and his ward patrolled together, and now seemed like an opportune moment to catch up, his ward could use the distraction.

"I apologize Master Bruce," laughter laced the older man's voice. "I was going to offer Miss Cira a ride to her hotel when-" he gestured to the couch.

Batman contained his reaction. It wasn't a very graceful configuration. The pair had fallen asleep on the couch, limbs everywhere. The couch was made to seat two people, so it was too short for Cira's full length, her legs dangled over the edge. Robin was sprawled on top of the girl. Batman wondered how he could even breathe with the way his head was turned. Cira's arm rested on the small of Robin's back. The other arm hung off the couch, her thumb still marked her place in a binder.

"He doesn't have many friends that know both sides of his life," Alfred smiled at the pair. "Sir, are you sure you wish to continue keeping his identity from the Team?"

Batman didn't acknowledge the question, "Please get them a blanket." He pulled up his cowl and left the room.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 14, 2:30 EDT

The Atlantean scoured the roof tops for his partner. When he returned from Central City she was still restless but at least rested. He decided to get some rest as well. When he awoke Artemis was no longer in the cave. He hoped that she had only gone out for some air. A jumpy Artemis would only hinder Miss Martian and Superboy's rescue efforts.

The Joker's condition had not changed, so he decided to take the time to find his partner. However, the Joker's behavior disturbed him. He would have gladly switched assignments with Robin, especially since the younger hero wanted the Joker so badly. Aqualad preferred a more straightforward villain.

At first he assumed that the Joker was just stalling in preparation for his grand diversion. However, the last few days of tracking the madman had been too easy. Aqualad and Artemis were able to collect data on Joker's 'guest list' for the ball. Now that they knew which villains to expect the Justice League could send the perfect team to counteract the assault. But it's as if the villain was leaving breadcrumbs. Maybe it was a trap? What if the Joker could anticipate who the League would send, and had a plan ready for them?

Surely the Joker couldn't be trying to sabotage his own attack plan? Not unless he had some falling out with his employer... With the villain's temperament the second guess was just as likely as the first. Aqualad had expressed his concerns to Batman, and Batman only grew dangerously quiet. Yes, Aqualad definitely preferred more straightforward villains.

He found her on one of the abandoned rooftops, a green and yellow flurry of punches and kicks, she spared with the air. He supposed that this was better than her beating on some defenseless mugger. Or perhaps at this late hour she had run out of them? He landed behind her.

"Artemis."

"I'm fine," she continued her exercises. Wally had contacted her everyday, sometimes more than once. Covert missions didn't sit well with the speedster, mostly because it required sitting for extended periods, but by talking to her he could at least run his mouth. She let it go the first day that he didn't contact her, even though the lack of communication unnerved her. She now blamed herself for not following her instincts.

"I wasn't about to suggest otherwise," Kaldur said calmly, "I-"

"Why was he sent alone?" her question was abrupt.

"Zatanna and Rocket have their own responsibilities at the moment. Robin was sent-"

"Psh! Secret mission. Whatever."

"There was no way to anticipate that Kid Flash would be captured."

She turned on him then. "You mean Kid Screw up?" she punched Kaldur in the chest, turning him into an impromptu boxing bag. Kaldur didn't move or try to block.

"Yeah! Nothing could possibly go wrong!" she punched Kaldur again, harder, ignoring the pain of colliding with his dense form.

"This isn't right!" she yelled, raised both hands, and slammed her fists into Kaldur's chest. "It isn't…it isn't right!" She slammed both fists into his chest again, choking on her words. She leaned into him burying her head into his chest.

Kaldur did not speak; he only placed his hand on her back, and his chin on top of her head. He held her shaking form until her sobs subsided.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Eleven! Please Review!<p>

Also, since it has been brought up in the reviews this is so not an OC/Batman fic. LOL. Although that could be quite humorous in it's own way. Has anyone done that sort of thing yet? Bruce Wayne is known to be a ladies man so my OC's friends are just jumping to conclusions. And I will admit to writing Batman as a bit of a troll and considerably more laid back.

Anywho, the relationship between my OC and Bat's isn't going to be like his relationship with the other team members. Some of it's because she's a bit older than her teammates, but for the most part it's because Batman nor any of League members are her mentor. She has ties to Wonder Woman and as the fic goes on those ties will become stronger, but for the most part if she's anyone's sidekick it would be Amanda Waller.

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: The torture of Wally West.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>Central City<p>

February 14, 9:05 CDT

He was starving, exhausted, sore and alone. Cramps racked his body, and his head felt like it would split. This is what Kid Flash feared it would feel like if he died on 'the job'. However, he wasn't going to die. These were not the moments before his death. This was purgatory.

The machine's vibrations made him ill. He supposed that it was because of the opposite frequency. He was forced to vibrate himself in order to keep his body in equilibrium. The constant movement caused him to burn his energy at a faster rate. Just when he was sure it was the end, Grodd entered with five obscenely large bowls of spaghetti with marinara sauce and meatballs.

It was a trap. It had to be a trap! The food must be poisoned or something! When Kid Flash expressed as such, his words slurred, Grodd laughed. The ape began to feed Wally as he listed his reasons.

He hated the Flash and by extension his sidekick. If he were going to kill him why not let him starve? Why not watch him suffer?

He truly was testing the machine and a dead test subject was no good.

Keeping up with the vibrations would eventually cause Kid Flash's body to fail anyway.

No, he didn't want to rule the world. At least not right now; there was too much competition for it for his tastes.

He wanted another opinion on his cooking.

Yes, that's right. Grodd was an amateur chef. The marinara sauce was perfectly tangy. The meatballs were juicy and expertly seasoned. Of course anything would taste good to a starving young man but that wasn't the end of it. Grodd came back two hours later with bowls of the creamiest, dreamiest macaroni and cheese. Even later with a five layer chocolate cake with butter cream icing. An emperor sized beef pot pie. Baskets of fried chicken. Ten strawberry cheesecakes. Stacks of pecan waffles. All of it was delicious. All of it was homemade. Yes this was purgatory; every time he hit the brink Grodd would come back with more food, and of course Wally's captivity would continue until this day.

Kid Flash had searched high and low, checking all of Grodd's usual haunts. He had even zeta-ed over to Gorilla City, but no one had seen the talking, telepathic gorilla. It wasn't until he thought to check the sewers that he found any leads.

The lovebirds had the opposite problem. Miss Martian and Superboy searched the seediest places they could think of in order to locate Giganta, but it wasn't until they head rumors of a poltergeist trashing dress stores that they thought to look local. _As if it would be something as unscientific as a ghost_, Wally thought. When he found Grodd's hide out, and was caught by the cameras, he figured that he would just capture Grodd and be done with it. Of course he had plans. He's the Wallman.

The door to the room opened. Grodd entered but this time he came with a guest.

"So this is him?"The brunette's voice was smooth with a light accent. She wore a purple long sleeved leotard, the costume was open at the front to show her stomach and a considerable amount of cleavage. She walked up to Kid Flash and gently lifted his chin. "He's tortured."

_Evil_, KF thought. _The only thing that could ruin a smoking hot woman in a skintight suit with strategic cut outs!_

"Don't worry, Sapphire. It's just almost time for his feeding," Grodd assured her.

"Good. It would be a shame to loose a cute one," she patted Kid Flash on the cheek.

_Cute? Okay maybe she's only kinda evil,_ the speedster thought.

"Have you finished the device?" Star Sapphire asked.

"The device? Is that what they are calling it?" Grodd groaned.

"Yes, absolutely riveting, I know."

"It was done. A day ago."

"Wonderful. I can finish my delivery girl duties," she said dryly, "By the way, what do you have planned for Giganta?"

"Just a quiet dinner, nothing too extravagant. I should be able to arrange some privacy at Belle Rêve. Actually I'd like to ask your opinion on something," Grodd exited the room. He returned with a large jewelry case and offered it to Star Sapphire.

She took the case from his hands opening it gingerly. Inside was a golden necklace dotted with topaz stones. "The stones match her eyes." Sapphire smiled, "I'm sure she'll love it," she passed the case back to Grodd.

"Yes. Yes," he said, satisfied with himself.

"Well, I will be on my way."

"The device is on the table. Be careful, it is highly volatile," he opened the door for Sapphire.

"Always the gentleman," she kissed Grodd on the cheek before she exited the room. Grodd followed behind her closing the door.

_Yes, purgatory_, KF thought darkly. Because on this day, Valentines Day, the ape was getting more action than he was. Grodd would return with more food. In fact Wally was certain that he could already smell cinnamon.

It's not that good food wasn't appreciated. Nor that it wasn't a part of his plans for tonight. Corn dogs, tons of them, while a certain blonde berated him for his eating habits; she would pass him the mustard anyway, because she knew that he only liked mustard on his corndogs. Grilled corn while watching her dominate the arcade games. Turkey legs before and after the roller coaster. Cotton candy while watching fire works. Her lips on the Ferris wheel.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 14, 7:00 EDT

It was strange feeling nervous before a performance. Rita was usually nothing but nerves until they stepped on stage. This time Rita was a total wreck, and for perhaps the first time Cira was nervous before a performance. She didn't like it, and when she expressed as much King laughed, told her that she wasn't supposed to, and to hush because it was making things worse for him. Mio waded in with her usual calm. It was Mio that took the lead on stage and luckily once they began to play her calm spread to the rest of the group. They began with something traditional, simple, pretty and worked up to more modern pieces. Cira snuck glances into the crowd to gauge the reactions. Only a few were displeased, even among the older set, and as the night wore on even they changed their tune.

It was after the first set of songs that Luthor confidently ascended onto the stage. He seized a microphone and began to speak.

"Now I know that this is Wayne's night but I have a little something to say. First I believe another round of applause is in order for the wonderful performance," the crowd clapped. Luthor waited until the applause subsided to continue. "I am certainly man enough to admit when I was wrong. I should know better than to question Bruce Wayne's instincts."

The crowd laughed. Wayne raised his glass.

"The proceeds of tonight's ball go to the charity of the host's choice. The money raised this year will help orphans across the nation. Or, we could just follow Brucie's personal example and adopt a kid or two."

More laughter rose from the crowd.

"It is a very important night. One dedicated to our future. That is why tonight I am announcing my candidacy for the Presidency of the United States."

There was thunderous applause. Luthor calmed the crowd and continued his speech.

Cira's band sat behind Luthor near the stage's curtains. Cira could feel Rita shiver. She was happy that she wasn't the only one getting negative vibes.

"How could this be happening?" Rita asked in a whisper.

Mio shrugged and gave the hand signal for Yen.

"Who cares how much money he has," Rita hissed, "This is just kinda abrupt. Is he even old enough to run?"

"He just turned 35 last year," King answered.

"But he's not married?" Rita asked still confused.

"You don't have to be married. It's just good for public relations come campaign time," Cira answered.

"So is everyone really happy about this?" Rita peered into the crowd.

"It's hard to tell for such a big crowd," Cira replied, "Some are giving the signs of fear or anger." _Wayne is actually pissed, _Cira thought. Wayne was clapping and smiling like the rest but his entire body was tense. Dick wasn't able to contain his displeasure; he stood sullenly next to his mentor. Cira made a mental note to ask what their exact relationship with Luthor was later.

"We need to work with this," Cale whispered from the other side of the curtain, "The drums are set up right?"

"Yeah. I just need my sticks." King answered.

"Mio keep your violin," Cale ordered.

"Gotta keep some class up here," Rita muttered.

"I hate new Guitars," Cira lamented.

"It does match the dress and it was a gift." Mio reminded her.

"It sucks Cira," Rita placed her hand on Cira's shoulder, "I'm not too happy about breaking in a new Bass mid performance either, but if Cale thinks it's necessary."

"It is" Cale stated confidently. "Now, here's what I want you to play…"

* * *

><p>Clark and Ollie were going to kill him. He should have changed into Batman, they'd say, tackled Luthor before he could finish or other such nonsense. Bruce scanned the crowd. The change of music was very welcome. Young and old made their way to the dance floor. He caught sight of Lois Lane; she looked contemplative.<p>

Normally she would be the first in line to ask questions. The fact that this announcement made even her hesitate made him nervous, and he already knew that Lex was up to no good. Her partner wasn't with her; Bruce didn't want to risk letting Clark near Luthor tonight. So he commanded the Kryptonian to stay in Metropolis. If he were here there would have definitely been an 'accident': a gust of wind without a window or burnt out stage lights despite new bulbs. Bruce stifled his apprehension and casually approached the reporter.

"A Metropolis resident is about to be president. Surely you should be celebrating."

"You shouldn't take such things for granted Mr. Wayne," she turned to him, violet eyes hard.

"Is there a particular reason why he shouldn't be president?"

"I should be asking you that question," she raised an eyebrow, and continued when he didn't respond. "You're not that big of a fool Wayne. Do me a favor and drop the act; it only works on Smallville anyway."

"Well, since you mentioned him. Where is your handsome partner?" he looked around mischievously, "And do you think that he'd mind if I asked you to dance?" he offered her his hand.

Lane grinned. "I'm telling him you called him handsome," she took his hand.

"Don't. I'm having too much fun with him thinking I hate him." Bruce winked and led Lane to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"That's bad right?" Artemis asked her partner. He grew even quieter. They waited on the roof, peaking through a skylight. "This sucks, we have nothing to do until the Injustice League comes. If they come."<p>

"They will come," he assured her," I am sure of it."

"If you're sure. To bad were stuck up here, now the music is good. It was so serious before."

Aqualad's eyebrows knit together, "I quite enjoyed the music before."

"You would," she shoved him playfully, "But you need to live a little. Is there nothing about this music that you like?"

"I do not remember stating that I did not like this music." Aqualad paused, "The singer has a pleasant voice but the instrumental music better suits the atmosphere."

"The other songs were boring and so is the atmosphere." Artemis frowned, "I'm gonna go scout a bit."

"No, stay. Enjoy the music," he stood, "I will scout."

"Leg cramps long shanks?" she gave her partner a sly smile.

He chuckled softly before heading off.

* * *

><p>"That was unexpected." Luthor approached the group as they descended the stage. Luthor's band took their places and began to play.<p>

"Apparently it is a night for the unexpected." Wayne joined them.

"Yes. I should have insisted that my group play first," Luthor chuckled, "But what's done is done. Now there are three lovely ladies that I haven't danced with this evening."

"If that's the case then I'll have the first pick." Wayne hooked arms with Cira.

"You are well on your way to proving the tabloids right. You haven't let your little singer out of your sight."

"She's my singer; I can do what I want with her." Wayne led Cira to the dance floor.

"Tabloids?" Cira asked leaning in to whisper the question.

"Don't pay it too much attention. I can't sneeze in a woman's direction without someone speculating about it," Wayne said dryly.

"I guess not… But why are we dancing? Won't that only make it worse?"

"I have some business to discuss. Just a warning, you are going to get to see us work tonight."

"Who's crashing the party?"

"Injustice League."

Cira sighed.

"We have this one under control. Robin and a few members of his team are on crowd control. So be good and pretend to be a helpless civilian."

She slouched, "Wonderful. Anything else?"

"What do you think about Mr. Luthor's announcement?"

Cira made a face.

Wayne smirked, "Well said."

"Are you going to ever explain why you don't trust him?"

"Later. Honestly I was wondering what your first impression would be. I want you to watch Luthor."

"Sure," she glanced at Luthor; he was currently dancing with Mio.

"Your friend will be fine. Luthor knows how to behave in public."

"She's not who I'm worried about. Cale's about to pop."

"Your manager?"

"What if your girlfriend was dancing with a single billionaire that just announced his candidacy on Valentines Day?"

"Point taken," the next song began to play, "Another round?"

A man cleared his throat. Cira and Wayne looked down to see Mr. Cobblepot. "May I cut in?"

"Of course," Cira answered, she smiled and took the little man's arm.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Twelve! Please Review!<p>

Also three more random DC character, Lois Lane, Oswald Cobblepot A.K.A the Penguin, and Star Sapphire A.K.A Carol Farris, making 20.

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Supermartian to the rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Thirteen<p>

* * *

><p>Central City<p>

February 14, 7:12 CDT

Grodd stood at his kitchen counter, humming to himself as he chopped vegetables. His rendition of Girl from Ipanema was interrupted by the blaring alarm of his security system. He walked over to check his security screens. The Martian and the Superboy were sneaking around the left exterior hallway. Grodd growled and ripped off his apron.

The lasers, saw blades, and rockets were easily taken care of. The flamethrowers, however, were a problem. If it were Superboy alone he would have torn through every thing, but the space was now uncommonly warm, lowering Miss Martian's maneuverability.

She was hit soon after the flamethrowers were activated. She sat on the floor holding her arm. Superboy stood in front of Miss Martian blocking the flames of the flamethrower with his body. The flames burned off his signature shirt, but he remained intact. He walked forward until he was close enough to break the flamethrower with his own hands. Several panels flipped revealing more flamethrowers. Miss Martian gathered her strength and crushed all but one with her powers. They did not notice the one behind them. A blast of fire hit Miss Martian's back, she screamed then blacked out.

Shouting her name, Superboy scooped Miss Martian into his arms and charged forward, protecting her with his body. He slammed into the door at the end of the hallway knocking it down. Superboy found himself in Grodd's lab. He was immediately assaulted by a psychic blast. He screamed and was brought to his knees. He resisted the urge to place his hands to his head, not wishing to drop Miss Martian.

"Get out!" he demanded.

"I think not." Grodd entered the lab. His hands clasped behind his back. He wore a metal circlet around his head.

* * *

><p>Miss Martian awoke to her boyfriend's screams. "Let him go!" She let out a mental blast, releasing Superboy from Grodd's control. Superboy collapsed, the mental stress to much for him.<p>

Wally's head snapped upward. He could feel the familiar tingle of Miss Martian's powers. _Meg?_ He thought not trusting his senses.

_Wally! _Miss Martian thought, frantic._ "_What have you done to Kid Flash!" Miss Martian attacked with her powers.

Grodd held up his hand and a force field blocked the psychic blast. Miss Martian blasted him again, the force field reappeared blocking that blow as well.

"How! You're only supposed to be able to control minds."

"Experience," Grodd smiled cruelly, "I've fought with your Uncle," Grodd tapped the circlet. "This heightens my abilities giving me the power to surpass him." Grodd pushed Miss Martian back with his powers into the hallway.

Miss Martian put herself straight then flew back into the lab. She lifted her arms, gathering random objects with her powers and threw them at Grodd. Grodd halted them in midair with a wave of his hands. The objects clattered to the floor. He dropped to all fours and charged. Miss Martian crossed her arms in front of her body, bracing herself. The impact sent her flying back into the hallway. _That's right_, the Martian thought, _He also has super strength._

Grodd continued to charge; he balanced on his right arm and kicked Miss Martian, sending her crashing into a wall. Grodd then used his abilities to press her into the wall, creating a creator around her.

She was still dizzy, weakened by the flames, but Wally was here somewhere, Conner was out cold, and she was not going to give up on them.

"No!" she screamed, her eyes glowed red and her hair floated behind her. She roared and the power of her mind pushed Grodd backwards. She launched herself forward and landed a solid punch, a second, and a third, enforcing her blows with her powers. Grodd reaches out for her. She flies higher, avoiding his grip and came crashing down in an psychically assisted kick. Grodd slammed into the floor creating a creator. Miss Martian stood on top of him, her eyes still glowing red and hair flying, bearing down on him with her powers. He sank slowly into the ground.

Grodd grunted in concentration, the opposing forces of their mental abilities, created a bubble of power. It exploded throwing Miss Martian off of him. Grodd recovered first; he rose and tackled her to the ground. He lifted Miss Martian with his inhuman strength and then slammed her back into the ground. He lifted her again, his grip tightening around her neck, before slamming her down once more.

Thoroughly shaken Miss Martian could no longer concentrate. Grodd pinned her down and lifted his hand to crush her skull. A red and yellow blur whizzed by, diverting Grodd's attention. Kid Flash leaned casually against the hallway's wall, twirling Grodd's circlet.

"Let me guess the Superboy let you free," Grodd said sourly.

"Nope Supey's still out cold,"

"Then how?"

Kid Flash straightened, "I am not the Flash. Don't judge me by his standards," He threw the circlet down and crushed it with his foot.

Given a second to breathe Miss Martian regained control of her abilities. She lifted Grodd off of her and held him in the air.

"KF!"

He gave her his best smile before he doubled over in pain, his form becoming fuzzy.

"He's lost control of his molecules," Grodd explained calmly. "Interesting."

Miss Martian snapped and used her power to throw the gorilla. Grodd landed, badly, breaking his arm and twisting an ankle; he hobbled away.

She ran to KF's side. "Wally!" the Martian attempted to hold him, but her hands phased through him. "Wally! What do I…What do I do!" She gripped her hair.

"Blue…Blue ray gun, in lab," he eked out, his voice wavered.

"Right!" she flew off at her top speed into the lab. "Blue ray gun…Blue ray gun! Why are there so many!"

Superboy groaned, he sat up and shook his head. "What happened?"

"Blue ray gun! I need a blue ray gun!" she shouted frantic.

"You mean that one?" Superboy pointed to a case in the right hand corner. The gun and gloves with the glowing blue stones were in a case.

She slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan!" Miss Martian grabbed the gun and sped back into the hallway. KF's form was steadily growing dimmer. "Is this it? Is this the gun?" Megan yelled.

Wally opened his mouth but no words came out. Out of time and options Miss Martian fired the weapon, hoping that it worked. Wally was once again enveloped by blue light.

"Did it work?" Superboy asked beside her.

"I think so…"

Superboy touched Wally and shook his hand afterwards. "That feels weird," he attempted to push Wally but Wally's form doesn't move. "Nothin'," Superboy walked around Wally, scratching his head. "Maybe if you reversed the polarity of the gun and shot him again."

"Is that even possible?"

"Got a better idea?"

Miss Martian shrugged and searched the gun for a switch. Once found she flipped it and fired, the ray gun's charge now red. Released from the gun's hold KF flopped to the ground.

"Wally!" Megan dropped the gun and rushed to him, scooping him into a tight hug. "You're okay!" She released him from her hold holding him at arm's length.

"You know Meg, I know something that would make me feel even better." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah. He's just fine." Superboy picked KF up by his suit and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Injured person here! I'm pretty fragile right now you know!"

"I am not going to hold you bridal style, and don't make me tell Artemis-"

"Whoa! Hey! It was just a joke man. No need to take drastic measures."

Miss Martian giggled.

"Decontamination sequence activated. " A female voice announced. "Decontamination in 60…59…58-"

"What's a decontamination sequence?" Wally asked.

"We are not sticking around long enough to find out. Lets go!" Superboy ordered.

Superboy ran down the corridor, Miss Martian flying by his side. Several metal doors began to close at regular intervals down the hallway. Miss Martian used her powers on one. Superboy held another one open long enough for Miss Martian and him to slip through. At the last door he tossed KF under and into the sewer. He shoved Miss Martian underneath as well. The doors closed locking him into the corridor.

"15…14…13," the voice droned on.

Superboy hammered the door and created a small hole, he made the hole wider with his strength. Miss Martian assisted with her powers. Once a big enough opening was made, Superboy climbed through.

"There you are!" A flash of red whooshed by, it doubled back to reveal Wally's uncle.

"Finally! Now we can get out of here. It stinks!" the Green Lantern floated to them encased in a bubble of his rings power.

"It's a sewer Hal," the Flash said irritably.

"3…2…1. Decontamination activated." A loud whooshing noise could be heard from the lab. The group sped away from the door, Miss Martian helping KF move. The lab was filled with dense grey foam, some of the foam leaking out of the opening created by Superboy's escape.

"Well, now we know what Decontamination is." KF said

His uncle turned on him. "Do you know what I had to do to find your location?" he screamed the question. "I had to yell …at Batman!"

Miss Martian and Kid Flash winced.

"Oh, you kids should have seen it! It was awesome," Jordan said, very much still amused.

"It was not awesome Hal, "what could be seen of the Flash's face was redder than his costume, " It was-"

"Hey!" Superboy pointed to the lab. "There is something moving in the foam. Little machines."

The hole from Superboy's escape was steadily getting larger.

"When did Grodd get nanites?" KF asked.

"They will eat this whole sector of the city!" Flash cried in alarm.

"There is a building above us. The foundations will be in danger. Start an evacuation." Jordan commanded. "I will contain them." The Green Lantern pointed his ring at the lab, green energy moved to envelope the foam.

The Flash speed out of the sewers, rushing to start the evacuation. Superboy took hold of Kid Flash from Miss Martian, and he and Megan followed as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 14, 9:20 EDT

Cobblepot was short, very short with a beaklike nose. He complemented Cira on her singing, even though the style of music wasn't to his taste. At some point he dubbed her Songbird. Cira let the fact that her band's name was The Songbirds go.

He rambled on about the failings of society and his peers' lack of class, especially _that Wayne_. He said her employer's name with venom, and that explained why Wayne was less than happy to see Cira leave with him. But the mission was more important than some society spat. Wayne would need the freedom to change into Batman, and with the media's eyes on them, it would be best if they separated.

Cira took a moment to check in on Luthor. He had since switched dance partners to Rita. If something was going on, Cira couldn't sense it from him. His heartbeat was as smooth as black glass. Rita was trying her best to smile sweetly. Cale was finally getting the chance to dance with Mio and King had taken up with some tall, dark stranger. Wayne had already left the room and Dick was on his way out. It was the only warning she would receive.

The doors to the ballroom slammed shut, cutting off access to the hallways and balconies. The noise startled everyone, and the room grew quiet. The lights shut off and screams filled the space. The stages spotlights turned on, highlighting the Injustice League. The group had a roster change. Star Sapphire, Silver Swan, and Gentlemen Ghost joined Joker on the stage. Smoke rolled all around them courtesy of Gentlemen Ghost. They practically stood on top of Lex's band.

The Joker stepped forward. His signature purple suit was exchanged for a purple zoot suit with a large collar and oversized shoulder pads. He wore a large brimmed purple hat with a green band and feather. Lex's band scrambled off the stage, one musician moved too slowly for Joker's taste. He kicked the poor man off the stage's edge, and then straightened his suit coat. He raised his arms in the air.

"Good Evening Lads and Ladies! Have we got a show for you!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Thirteen! Please Review!<p>

Also two more random DC characters, Gentleman Ghost, and Silver Swan making 22.

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: The Justice League vs. The Injustice League

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Fourteen<p>

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 14, 21:30 EDT

Alexander Luthor pushed his way through the crowd, "What is this?" he demanded as he climbed onstage. Luthor marched up to Joker and invaded the villain's space.

"Well, well, well," the Joker circled Luthor, "Lookie here... A hero!" The Joker bowed dramatically before Luthor, "Alexander Luthor everyone! The next President of the United States!" he laughed, holding his stomach.

Luthor sneered at Joker, looking like a disgusted lion, and straightened his suit, "When I become president," he said tersely, "The first thing I will do is make sure madmen like you are punished to the fullest extent of the law. No more insanity plea; no more getting out for good behavior."

Joker snapped his fingers. The Silver Swan pounced Luthor, gripping him with her talons. She scratched Luthor's face with her metal feathers.

"That's what you are afraid of isn't it? That is why you are here?" Luthor asked, "Just do your worst and go. Leave these people out of it," Luthor challenged.

Joker stifled a yawn. "The idea of you being president doesn't scare me Lexy," his voice deepened, "It bores me," his face was contorted by a deep frown. " But that's not why I'm here. I believe that voters should be educated," Joker produced a flash drive from his jacket pocket. He turned from Luthor waving the drive in the air. "On this drive are all the little things you don't want the voting public to know."

Luthor's eyes grew wide.

Star Sapphire aimed her ring at the rear of the stage, creating a large computer with her powers.

"So!" Joker exclaimed, "In the interest of full disclosure, I'm going to start by showing everyone here who you really are."

Luthor's face became hard as stone, "This is not the plan you traitorous fool," he whispered, "Who put you up to this? Is someone paying you?"

The Joker cupped Luthor's face with his gloved hand. "Oh, no one's paying me old chum," he whispered darkly, "I'm doing this for personal gain," he patted Luthor's cheek and turned to walk toward the large computer.

A batarang landed in front of the Joker, halting him.

"That's enough," Batman stood on the stage's lights; he jumped, landing in front of the Joker.

"Batsy!" Joker glanced around the room, "Only you?"

Batman took several steps forward. The Joker cautiously stepped backward, his face tense. When Batman halted the Joker's disposition brightened.

"I'm surprised that you didn't bring the big blue Boy Scout. I'm sure he'd love to see what I have to show you."

"Superman's busy, and I'm not alone."

The lights turned back on and the ballroom's doors burst open. Robin, Aqualad and Artemis began to usher frightened civilians out of the room.

The ballroom's skylights were enveloped with a green light and lifted from the building. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Hawkwoman descended from the roof.

Wonder Woman retrieved her lasso from her side; she held it taught in her hands. "Let him go," she demanded.

The Silver Swan sneered at her.

"We're only here to insure that Justice is served." The Joker offered, "Surely you all can appreciate that; justice is in your namesake."

"Save it clown," Green Lantern flew forward. He directed his ring's power at the Joker, attempting to take the flash drive.

Star Sapphire flew between them, she created a shield blocking the Green Lantern's power, "Where's Hal?" her voice was full of venom.

"Sorry Carol," Stewart answered, "Hal had a previous engagement. He sends his regards."

"What are you his messenger now John?" Sapphire sneered.

"Enough of this!" Hawkwoman flew towards the stage. Gentleman Ghost raised his arms creating a dense fog.

The Joker used the distraction to escape; Batman followed the madman off the stage.

Hawkwoman flapped her wings dissipating the fog. "Give it up Ghost. Or did you forget what my mace can do to you?" she grabbed her mace and slammed its handle into her opposite palm menacingly, lightning sparked from its head.

"You won't even touch me!" he pointed his cane at her, releasing a torrent of ghostly flames.

Silver Swan spread her wings and flew into the air, still carrying Luthor; she made her way to the skylights. Wonder Woman lassoed her leg, halting the villainess.

"Fine. You want him? Here," the Silver Swan dropped Luthor.

The Green Lantern caught Luthor with his ring. Just as he lowered Luthor to the ground, he was blasted by Star Sapphire.

Wonder Woman yanked on her lasso, pulling Silver Swan downward. She flew upwards and punched the villainess in the face.

* * *

><p>Cira stood in the middle of the ballroom looking upwards. The majority of the civilians began to flee once the doors were opened. They pushed and shoved past her, acting more like wild animals than the refined people they paraded as.<p>

Cira didn't see them or feel them. She only felt the wild cries of a thousand eagles. All of Cira's focus was on Wonder Woman. She was strong. She was beautiful. She was everything. How? How could they even think that they could duplicate her? What possessed them to even consider such a thing?

No wonder the end result was doom, death and destruction. No wonder why she couldn't just settle into a _normal _life, why she could never escape her past. She was part of something that shouldn't even be.

"Excuse me…Miss?" a male voice called beside her. Cira ignored it. "Miss!" he called again insistent.

He did not want to startle her but she was in danger. If anything were to go wrong she would be directly in the line of fire. Still when she finally turned it was not what Aqualad expected. He expected to see fear, or confusion. Instead her eyes were filled with an intense longing and anger. "Miss it would be best if we moved."

Cira looked at the young man, her eyes narrowed. Tall, dark, with tattoos on his arms and in a costume. _Must be one of Robin's teammates,_ Cira thought. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"It is dangerous here," he pointed to the battle above, "It would be best if we moved."

She gave a dry laugh and shook her head."You know you're right," She smiled at him. "Moving would be a good idea."

"Shall we?" he offered her is hand.

She quickly examined him and was over taken by the sound of the ocean. _The Atlantean? _She reached out to take his hand when a cane handle hooked her wrist.

"The boy is right. Come Songbird, let's move to a safer location," Cobblepot dragged her away giving Aqualad a dirty look. Cira tottered behind the short man. She turned and her eyes met Aqualad's. She gave him an apologetic smile.

Aqualad returned her gaze, closing his outstretched hand.

* * *

><p>Batman cornered the Joker in a darkened hallway. The light from the streets filtered into the space through large windows. The Joker smiled widely and tossed something to Batman, then he raised his arms in surrender. Batman caught the object and examined it. It was the flash drive.<p>

"Why?" Batman asked.

"I'm with you Batsy. Luthor as president? Yech!" Joker shuddered.

"I'm going to have to take you in as well," Batman moved forward.

"Ah! Ah!" a detonator sprung into Joker's hand.

"I sweeped the building. There is no bomb."

"Honestly! Do I seem crazy enough to plant a bomb in the same building I'm in?"

Batman's eyes narrowed

"Fine, don't answer the question," the Joker said sourly. "See I was swept up in the spirit of the ball tonight," the Joker clasped his hands. "Forget the sap, and the superficiality of this holiday. Love is for suckers. I believe that we should dedicate our energies to helping those less fortunate."

Joker pressed the trigger. Bright lights flashed outside. A large Joker head rose from the top of one of Gotham's many buildings. Batman recognized its roof line from even this distance.

"The orphanage," Batman growled. He lunged at Joker missing the mad man.

"Hey I' m all about putting smiles on children's faces!" his voice deepened. "You got ten minutes Bats. More than enough time get across town and wish the kiddies a good night." Joker cackled and ran, throwing himself out of a window. Batman rushed to the window but Joker was gone. Batman pressed his comlink contacting Robin.

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor stormed down a hallway, his eyes filled with murderous intent. He burst through another doorway, not caring about the noise.<p>

"Where you going?" Robin chirped behind him. He leaned on a wall with a grin on his face.

"I'm leaving, and you don't have the authority to detain me boy."

Robin moved quickly, positioning himself in front of Luthor. "The party isn't over Lex! You are going to pay for everything!"

Outside of the hallway's windows lights flashed. A large Joker head could be seen in the distance.

"Robin!" Batman called over the com.

"Looks like the party's over to me," Luthor shoved Robin before stalking off.

"Yes Batman, "Robin answered frustrated.

"The Joker has planted one of his gas bombs at the Gotham Orphanage."

"No! Do you want me to go after it?"

"I will take care of it. Secure the perimeter. Let no one escape."

"Gladly," Robin said through clenched teeth. He dashed down the hallway, easily catching up with Luthor. He reached into his utility belt and then threw a couple of bolas. The weighted weapons entangled Luthor at his arms and his feet, causing him to fall.

"What are you doing?" Luthor raged.

Robin walked in front of Luthor. He crouched so that his face was near the villain's, "I told you. You are going to pay for everything."

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Sapphire asked.<p>

The giant Joker head could be seen through the ballroom's grand window.

"Joker? Joker!" Silver Swan pressed her com, "Nothing."

Hawkwoman smirked, "Looks like you three have been ditched," she charged Gentlemen Ghost again.

* * *

><p>Cira leaned against the buffet table. She was among the few who decided to stay. A superhero supervillain showdown was too good to miss.

"Songbird? You... You're ignoring me again!" Cobblepot's face twisted, becoming cruel. He gripped his cane.

"Sorry."

"Sorry!" he screamed

"Listen Mr. Cobblepot," She stood at her full height and stared down at him. "I'm going to give it to you straight. I'm not exactly a stranger to odd happenings, but this!" She pointed to the battle still occurring. "This is pretty new to me. So you'll have to forgive me for getting distracted. Wonder Woman just…She just hogtied a silver plated lady with wings! You may be used to seeing freaks in Gotham but we don't get supervillains down south."

Cobblepot blinked at her, his face was then distorted by a large grin. He held his stomach in a belly laugh. "Come my dear let's get you some wine."

"I'm not old enough to drink yet."

"Young lady with all the villainy in the air," he gestured to the battle, "Under-aged drinking will pass right under the radar."

Cira shrugged and nodded

"Just a glass to mellow things out," he suggested, "Red, White or Rose?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Just get the red," King walked up to them. He drained his own glass. Rita followed behind him.

"Red it is!" Cobblepot hobbled off.

"Where are Mio and Cale?" Cira asked.

"I'll wave them over," said Rita

Mio and Cale joined them when Cobblepot returned, Cira's drink in hand. Cira thanked the man.

"So, enjoying the show?" Cale jerked his thumb at the fight.

King snorted, "I'm enjoying Green Lantern's as-"

Rita elbowed King hard.

King cleared his throat. "Mr. Cobblepot was it?" he offered the older gentleman his hand. "Have you managed to enjoy your evening?"

He took King's hand in a firm handshake, "I have tried," he said darkly. "But with that windbag's announcement and the Joker's tomfoolery, the evening has been completely ruined."

"Maybe you should throw your own party next time?" Cira suggested.

"That is an excellent idea!" Cobblepot reached into his jacket and pulled out a card, he offered it to Cira.

Cira took the card; she turned it over in her hands.

"I will need entertainment. I shall call upon you all when arrangements are made. For now I will take my leave!" Cobblepot hobbled off.

Rita grinned foolishly, "We should whore you out more often!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Fourteen! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: A Happy Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe. I also do not own Sinatra or any of his music.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Fifteen<p>

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 14, 23:55 EDT

Aqualad stood on one of the ballroom's many balconies, looking into the room, his hands clasped behind his back. It was finally over. Or, as the part of his mind that had spent too much time in Gotham whispered, it was just the beginning. He pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind. The Injustice League was captured and the Justice League members were escorting them to a secure facility. The bomb was defused. Luthor was found bound in a hallway and Batman returned in time to give the G.C.P.D. a copy of Jokers flash drive. A quick scan revealed some pretty condemning evidence. Luthor was taken into custody. The Joker escaped but Batman and Robin would surely bring him to justice. There was no cause for pessimism but Aqualad's mind was unsettled. His belt buckle flashed.

"Aqualad?" Miss Martian spoke over the com, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, M'gann. The mission is complete."

"Oh, good! Mission accomplished over here too."

"What is Wally's condition?"

"He's going to need to rest up for a while but otherwise he's fine. He's talking to Robin now."

"Good."

"Um Kaldur have you seen Artemis? We keep trying to reach her but her com is offline."

Kaldur sighed, "I believe I know where to find her."

* * *

><p>Dick adjusted his tie in the mirror of the deserted public restroom. Changed from Robin to Dick Grayson, he was now ready to make reappearance. His com beeped from his costume.<p>

Dick picked it up, "Hello?"

"Rob! Hospital food is atrocious. You wanna helicopter me over some food from that ball thingy your pops is hostin'? "

"Say it louder KF. I don't think they heard you on all of the floors."

"Dude no one's gonna guess from that, and shouldn't you be all happy and relived now?"

Robin scoffed, "Why should I be? Conner and M'gann are reliable. I knew they would find you."

"Are you sayin' that I'm not?"

"Aren't you supposed to be calling someone else right now?" Robin asked, redirecting the conversation.

"I totally tried. Meg's got Kal searching for her now. She's probably spent the last few day's crying her eyes out. She loves me that much you know."

"More like terrorizing the western side of Gotham. Tears were shed but they weren't Artemis'. She's gonna kill you, you know."

"Yeah… Oh Kal found her! Time to meet my doom!"

The transmission ended. Dick's com glowed with an eerie light. Startled Dick dropped it. The light expanded until it was a pillar.

"Robin?" the voice was distorted and distant but he recognized it instantly.

"Zatanna?"

"Good it went through!"

"I uh…" he cleared his throat trying to sound nonchalant. "I didn't know I could accept calls from other dimensions."

Zatanna giggled, "Kor is a bit out of the average cell phone's signal range. It's just a spell I cooked up."

"So your training is going well?"

"It's going great! Soon I'll be done and stronger than ever."

"How soon is soon?"

"A week maybe two. Madam Xanadu has a few more things to teach me. This isn't what I wanted to talk about," she paused, "Happy Valentines Day Robin."

Robin grinned, "Happy Valentines Day Zatanna."

An extremely happy Dick Grayson sprinted down the hallway, startling passerbies. She was coming back! After so long she was finally coming back! Running wasn't enough to channel the joy bundled in his body. He somersaulted down the hall, eliciting astonished sounds from his observers.

* * *

><p>Artemis sat on the roof, her feet dangling over the edge. She stared blankly at Gotham's skyline.<p>

"The mission's over isn't it?" she asked as she heard Kaldur approach, "Can't a girl get some peace?"

"Apparently not," he removed his crest from his belt and handed it to her. She looked at him uncertain, and then took the communicator. "I will be near the ballroom when you are done," Kaldur smiled at her and patted her shoulder. He left her on the roof top.

Artemis placed the crest near her ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Wally yelled

Artemis flinched, "You!...You're late!"

"I'm late?"

"It's twelve fifteen Kid Dork."

"I would have been on time if someone hadn't been sulking with her com off."

Artemis didn't answer.

"That doesn't sound like an apology."

"Happy Valentine's Day," she muttered.

"And?" he prompted.

"Don't push it."

"You know I had plans. Romantic ones."

"It didn't involve corndogs did it?"

* * *

><p>The police had secured the area. Several stragglers milled about the ballroom. The excitement was over but going home was not an alluring prospect. Everyone was still too wired. Cira stood on the sidelines, sipping her second glass of wine. Her band had ditched her. She found out why when she saw them take the stage, Mio at the piano, Rita with her violin and King his cello. Bruce Wayne followed behind them. Wayne took the microphone.<p>

"Good morning," he began. Everyone focused their attention on Wayne. "It has been an exciting night," the crowd chuckled, "One that we will never forget. I am certain that these wild accusations against Lex will be proven false. He is an upstanding citizen and one of the most compassionate, generous, and hardworking men I know!"

_He has got to be the best liar I've ever met_, Cira thought.

"But since we are all still here we may as well enjoy ourselves," Wayne continued.

Her band began to play "Come Fly with Me" by Frank Sinatra and Bruce Wayne, _Batman_, began to sing. His voice was good, very good, it was phenomenal. Cira downed the rest of her wine, and if it were appropriate she would have tossed her glass over her shoulder. It was the last straw. Instead she walked purposefully, no stomping she told herself, to the buffet table and placed, not slammed, her glass down onto the table.

"Hey!" Dick appeared next to her, his cheeks rosy from exertion.

"He's singing."

"Yeah."

Cira turned to Dick and spoke through clenched teeth. "He's singing."

"He sings," Dick shrugged, "While helping Al with the garden, while fixing his cars, in the shower."

"It's weird."

"That's what you find weird?" Dick shook his head smiling.

"You're happy…I take it your friend is okay."

"Like there was ever a doubt."

"Right," she smirked.

Dick moved in front of her. "You owe me a dance." He held out his hand.

"I do?"

Dick just looked at her expectedly. She took his hand and they moved to the dance floor. The first song ended and Wayne began to sing "I've got you under my skin". Apparently Wayne was a fan of Sinatra's music.

"This is pathetic," she looks down at Dick, "I can't even lay my head on your shoulder."

"I can lay my head on your shoulder," he grinned up at her.

"That's not cute…The one man that I dance with tonight that's taller than me wanted to talk business."

"How was dancing with the Penguin?"

"Penguin?"

"Yeah. Cobblepot's The Penguin," he gossiped, "Look up his crime profile later."

"It made my back hurt…" Cira looked at the stage. "Why is he good at everything?"

"I like your singing better."

Cira smirked, "Good answer. He's not going to win you know."

"You're going to sing again?"

"He's got four songs," she warned.

"By the way. Have you thought of your other name yet?"

"Pulse,"

"Pulse," Dick nodded, "We can work with that."

* * *

><p>Kaldur returned to the ballrooms balcony in time for the start of the second song. He watched the few couples dance inside. He had forced himself not to think of it. He had to focus on the mission after all but now that the mission was over his thoughts shifted to unhappier musings.<p>

The pattern was predictable. Robin was… where ever Robin was. M'gann and Conner were attached to the hip. Artemis and Wally played at not being able to stand each other and yet they couldn't get enough of each others company. As always Kaldur was forced to wait until they were unoccupied.

Normally in times like this, when he was left alone, he would call Roy. Roy pretended to not be worried about his old friends, but he would ask questions about the team's well-being and Kaldur would answer them, and more. It very well may have been Kaldur's need for companionship that gave their enemies the information they needed. At the moment Roy, wracked with guilt, had cut himself off from the team and Kaldur, especially Kaldur. It hurt, even more than Tula's rejection.

Raquel helped some. She helped a lot actually. She was bright and eager to be a hero. She had also proven again and again that she didn't expect Kaldur to be anything but another person. Not a leader, or a solider, but a person. She was right about them not rushing into a relationship. Kaldur wasn't even certain that his heart had comeback together after Tula, and his heart was freshly broken over Roy, basically his heart needed a different kind of break. So even though Rocket wasn't his girlfriend she was someone to him, and she would never let him mope over a holiday that was ultimately insignificant. She wouldn't allow him to feel sorry for himself, but right now she was literally stuck in Dakota.

The team had gotten limited feedback from the bubble that surrounded Dakota. Kaldur itched with the urge to aid his friend; unfortunately he and the rest of the superhero community were warded off by a mysterious power. Icon was with Raquel, she was also in the company of a hero named Static as well as other local heroes that seemed reliable. Kaldur had done extensive research on this Static, he found that he young hero had done much to protect his city. However, their involvement could never fully ease Kaldur's mind, he was still concerned about the Shadow Cabinet. Their leader, Dharma, had grown visibly older keeping the bubble from dissipating, but Kaldur did not trust that the man would do everything in his power to bring Rocket home safely. Kaldur frowned a bit at the implications.

Artemis appeared by Kaldur's side, pulling him away from darker thoughts, "Thanks," she mumbled, holding his crest out to him.

Kaldur took it and gave it a quick inspection. It was cracked.

"I'll uh… get you another one." The second song finished and "I get a kick out of you." began. "You wanna dance?" she jerked her thumb at the ballroom.

"Dance?"

"Yeah."

"We are not dressed properly for such an occasion."

"Tch! We're the best dressed ones here!"

Artemis grabbed Kaldur's arm and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. Cira and Dick's eyes grew wide as they watched the pair; they looked at each other and collapsed into giggles.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 15, 1:30 EDT

The room was damp and dark. It was slowly illuminated by seven screens. The harsh light made the Joker's sickly skin glow. Figures cut out of white light filled each screen except one.

"What have you done?" a high pitched voice asked.

"Nothing that I'm not willing to do again," the Joker held up a chain with six flash drives.

"Blackmail, betrayal, brutality," a female voice spoke.

"Survival of the fittest. I like it," a deep voice said.

"We seem to have an open spot in our roster," said a voice with a thick French accent.

"Welcome to the Light Mr. Joker," the deep voice congratulated him.

The screens went black, and the Joker's wild laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Fifteen! Please Review!<p>

I'm totally channeling the Justice League Unlimited version of Batman right now. Batman/Bruce Wayne singing is just such a fun concept.

There are a few referenced to both my Zatanna and Rocket based fic in this chapter. So anyone not reading them and going "huh?" Just ignore it. It doesn't necessarily impact this story.

Also, I'd like to thank all my betas that helped me with this chapter!

TheWickedWizardofOz, Spymage, Macrauchenia


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delayed update. I had some serious computer problems so I haven't been able to do any writing or editing but I finally have my computer back up and working! Anyway, Its a slower chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

Also, how about that second season! If Kaldur stays evil I just might break my TV. *deranged smile*

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Sixteen<p>

* * *

><p>Central City<p>

February 16, 15:45 CDT

Wally sat upright on his bed, his body propped up by pillows. His room had been reconfigured to accommodate a machine to monitor his physical state, an IV stand, and a TV. Artemis entered his room, holding a small vase of flowers and a medium sized box.

"Can you believe that they've been keeping me here?" Wally asked. Artemis ignored the question. She found a good spot to place the flowers and arranged the yellow and red blossoms.

"A week! They expect _me_ to sit still for a week!" he ranted.

"You did almost de-materialize, Wally." she sat in the chair set up next to his bed and placed the box in her lap.

"That's no excuse…They force me to sleep, you know," Wally crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "They put this stuff in my IV and I wake up hours later not knowing my left from my right."

Artemis nodded along, making agreeable noises while retrieving her knife from her back pocket. She began to cut the tape holding the box together.

"And they are making me eat healthy food. _Just_ healthy food, "he stressed, "Everything tastes like cardboard. "

"Here," Artemis handed Wally a bag of his favorite chips, the box was full of them.

Wally snatched the bag away. "I love you," he opened the bag and began to eat. "Do I tell you that enough?" he asked, his mouth full of chips.

She didn't answer. Leaning on the box she watched him, smiling faintly.

"Well I should say it more," he finished the bag then crumbled it into a ball. He tossed the balled up bag toward the waste basket near his bedroom door.

"You missed!"

"I'm just off my game a bit," Wally gestured for another bag. Once in his hands, he tore it open and began devouring its contents.

"You're getting crumbs everywhere too," Artemis stood and placed the box on the chair before leaving the room. Wally reached over, grabbing another bag in her absence. Artemis returned with a wet washcloth and began wiping Wally's mouth for him.

"Ugh! I'm not a child!"

"You're eating like one."

He doesn't deny it, instead he grabbed her wrist, and grinned. "If you're gonna go that far you might as well give me a sponge bath."

Artemis leaned over him; her face inches away from his. Gazing into his eyes, she smirked, "Do you want one?"

Wally blushed and stammered. "Uh…My parents might-"

Artemis leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, "Chicken," she teased.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 16, 17:05 EDT

Cira would spent the next few evenings zeta-ing to and from the Batcave. Robin gave her the grand tour, explaining the stories behind Batman's collection. She became particularly attached to the large penny and always greeted it upon entering the Batcave.

Alfred was pleased with what she already knew and began to add to her knowledge. The human body was no stranger to her, but the various considerations for alien races would keep her occupied. She inhaled the texts and images, eager to learn, and wondered just how close the diagrams and descriptions were to the real thing. As far as she knew, no Kryptonians or Martians had ever offered their bodies for science.

Today she would begin a different kind of training according to Wayne. Changed into the workout clothes provided her, Cira entered one of the many training rooms and searched for her employer. The room was filled with various gymnastics equipment and the floor was one large padded mat. Cira looked up to see Wayne on the rings. Sweat dripped from his brow onto the floor as he hung upside down.

Dick dashed into the room, "Did I miss it?" he asked

"He's still up there," Cira said, pointing to the ceiling.

Wayne dismounted landing lightly on his feet. He grabbed a towel from a bench near the perimeter of the room to mop up the sweat from his brow. Tossing the towel down, he picked up his water bottle and took a healthy swig. Rehydrated, he then picked up a box from the bench, and walked towards Dick and Cira.

"As you may have guessed being this team's medic doesn't mean that you won't see combat, but you are used to fighting regular humans. We, however, regularly tangle with meta-humans or worse. It is a possibility that some of your foes will have the ability to nullify your powers," Wayne opened the box and pulled out a white pair of large headphones. "Once we find the right frequency these should be able to block your powers. You will train with them as a precautionary measure."

"Let me see," she reached out her hand for the headphones. Wayne handed them to her. Cira adjusted the dials on the headphones then placed them over her ears. Satisfied, she lifted them off her head and offered them back to Wayne, "Done."

Wayne raised his hand, halting her movements, "Keep them."

"That was easy…How did you learn which frequency to use?" Dick asked.

"The hard way," she answered, dryly. "It's what happens when the people that made you feel like throwing away their toys."

Dick winced, "Ouch."

"Shall we test them now?" Wayne moved to the center of the mat.

Dick grabbed Cira's arm as she moved to follow."You sure about this?" he whispered.

"If you're asking if I think I'm gonna just waltz up there and beat him, don't worry. I don't have such high expectations," she responded.

"But without your powers?" he hissed.

"Us metas aren't suddenly defenseless without them you know," she removed his hand from her arm.

Once on the mat she put on the headphones and let her senses adjust. It was a true quiet. Not like the hum she still felt when she restricted her powers on her own. Cira nodded when she was ready.

They both dropped into their respective stances and circled each other. Wayne charged first, she parried his attack and attempted a grab. He swatted her away and attacked again. Another parry and she stepped into his space, aiming her elbow into his chest. He retreated and she advanced her left foot crossing her right until she was once again in his space. She crouched and jumped, grabbing him with her legs, she pulled him to the ground before scissoring her legs to kick him in the stomach. She rolled off of him and back into a standing position.

Wayne sat upright. "Jiu jitsu, and tiger crane style. Interesting."

"I wasn't expecting you to go easy on me, "Cira stated eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't expecting you to go all out on me."

"You're Batman."

"She's got a point," Dick chimed in.

Wayne didn't answer. He stood and rolled his powerful shoulders, then resumed his stance. "Again," he commanded.

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 18, 13:30 EDT

The best thing about doing homework at the Wayne's was the snacks. Alfred keep stock of freshly baked everything, so any possible craving could be satisfied. Cira thought of it as compensation for the beatings her body and pride took while sparring. It apparently wasn't enough that on average Wayne beat her six times out of ten. He chose to do so with some of her own techniques.

Dick had begun to save his homework so they could work together. Dick and Cira sat at the kitchen table munching on ginger snaps as they worked. The radio played softly as Alfred cooked.

Cira's cell phone rang; her uncle Eilo's number displayed on the screen.

"Hey Uncle E."

"You're in trouble Chica," a male voice that was definitely not her uncle answered the phone.

"Jai? Jairo get off the phone! Where's your dad?" Cira could hear the phone being passed.

"Hey Cira," another male voice spoke, in a sing song tone of voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Chicago Beni?" she asked, the phone was passed again.

"His girlfriend kicked him out," a third male voice explained.

Cira groaned. _Macario_, she thought. Jairo, Benicio, and Macario. She was never in the mood to deal with her cousins, much less when they were in the mood to start trouble. It was hard to believe that the youngest one was at actually two years older than her, they hardly acted their ages. "Get off the phone Mac," she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Don't be so anti social. When's the last time we talked?" Marcario asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm hanging up now," she said coldly.

"What are you doing? Give me that!" Cira's uncle finally arrived taking the phone, "Cira?"

"Uncle!"

"Look now isn't the best time. Your mother's on a rampage-"

"Is that her?" an angry woman's voice could be heard over the line, her accent heavy. "Elio! Is. That. Her?"

Cira's uncle stammered.

"Oh! Give me the phone."

Cira had to hold her phone away from her ear as a torrent of angry Spanish flooded the line. The onslaught captured both Dick and Alfred's attention. Their attempted subtle glances only made the tension worse.

"Mo…Mom?"

"{Why did I have to learn about your trip to Gotham from your Uncle Tulio? Who had to learn it from a trashy magazine,}" Cira's mother chastised in Spanish. Cira smiled apologetically to Dick and Alfred and exited the kitchen. Her adoptive mother was…excitable, and when she was this agitated she would rant in her native tongue. Cira wasn't sure if her mother did it on purpose or just lost control but she'd rather not have Dick and Alfred hear her mother's ranting.

"{Who?}"

"{Tulio! From your father's side. You don't even know your family! Did you even consider visiting him?}"

_Figures_, Cira thought. Her adoptive mother's side was compact, easy to manage. Maria's parents were still alive. All but one of her aunts and uncles had passed. She had a brother, Elio, and a sister, who spent so much time overseas that she might as well be nonexistent. Her adoptive father's clan was massive. Most of Elian's family resided in the deserts of Nevada, but there were enough of them that they had relations across the states. Cira had met her uncle Tulio once when she was twelve. Only her mother would expect her to remember him. "{Uncle Tulio, right. Well the band was pretty busy so-}"

"{You were apparently very busy…What do you know about this Mr. Wayne?}"

"{Mr. Wayne is a good person mom.}"

" {As if he is really a humanitarian. Bah! You can't believe everything the media tells you!}"

"{Then why are you on my case about a tabloid?}"

"{Don't talk back. I saw the pictures.}"

"{Pictures can be altered.}"

"{I know!,}" her mother said proudly, "{That is why we had Jai check with his computer.}"

Cira sighed.

"{And that Dress! It was certainly too provocative. I thought I raised you to be modest.}"

"{Nothing was wrong with the dress mom.}"

"{Elio, Elian, talk to her she listens to you!}"

Her uncle was quiet, he must have found somewhere to hide.

"You have it under control dear," her dad yelled from another room.

_They're a lot of help_, Cira thought bitterly.

"{I just want my daughter to grow up and marry a respectable man. How can she do that when she's dressed like a floosy,}" her mother lamented.

Cira could hear her cousins snickering.

Dick and Alfred listened in from the kitchen. Alfred, at least, had the grace to pretend that he was washing dishes. Dick leaned against the kitchen door, his head tilted towards the opening. They only caught Cira's side of the conversation.

"{I'm not a floosy mom!}" Cira wailed.

Alfred and Dick shared a look.

"Oh dear," said Alfred.

"{What about your friend uh… Kingston.}" Cira's mother continued, "{ He's cute. Date him. Don't waste your time on men with corrupt morals.}"

"King?" Cira squeaked, "{No…mom that's impossible.}"

"{Impossible? Are you not good enough for him or something-}"

"{Mom just drop it,}" Cira interrupted, "{trust me you're barking up the wrong tree. Has anyone suspicious been asking about me?}" Cira asked trying to change to topic. Unfortunately Cira's observation continued, but giving her spies the slip was surprisingly simple. The spies given the assignment must have grown complacent, satisfied with the cover story. It was sloppy spy work, and Cira squashed the urge to lecture them about proper diligence. It was, however, possible that If they couldn't find anything by watching her that they would watch her family.

"{We got some flunkies a few days ago. I should have told them to ask the Gotham Inquirer since they know more about my daughter than I do,}" her mother couldn't resist one more jab. "{Didn't even invite me to this ball.}"

"{Is that what this is about?}"

"{I can put on a pretty dress too you know. I can even be sexy. Ask your father.}"

"{I…I don't need you to be sexy mom. It was a last minute job, that's it. I'm sorry.}"

"{Ok, since you apologized. Would you like to speak to your father?}" Cira's mother carried the phone to her father.

"Hey Cira," her father spoke, subdued, a welcome change from her mother's ranting.

"Hey Pa."

"The dress looked lovely."

"Thank you."

"Don't encourage her!" her mother snatched the phone from her father, "You stay safe Cira, and just because you are in college doesn't mean you can't visit!"

"I will, I promise."

Her mother finally hung up.

"That was interesting," Dick leaned against the door frame.

"That's not the word I'd use to describe it." She made her way back to the kitchen, Dick following behind her.

"They just seemed worried," Dick said quietly.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the concern, I just wish it came with less yelling," Cira reclaimed her seat.

"You speak Spanish very well," Alfred complemented.

"It's a matter of survival," Cira said rubbing her temples. "They took me to see my cousins a week after I was adopted and scheduled regular play dates. It was like being thrown to Spanish speaking sharks."

Wayne entered the room with a small smile; he turned up the radio a bit.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Did something pleasant happen Sir?"

"They are going to put Luthor on trial," Wayne answered.

"Really?" Cira asked

"Yes. It hasn't been publically announced of course," Wayne leaned on the table and grabbed a cookie." Ms. Lane got the scoop," he bit into the cookie.

"So his lawyers couldn't stop it?" Dick asked.

Wayne chewed thoughtfully, "Oh they're still trying, but you saw the contents of the drive. It is an open and shut case. Superman threw a party at the Watchtower last night to celebrate."

"And you didn't invite us!" Dick yelled, exasperated.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. He zeta-ed in with party hats, noise makers, and punch."

"Was it special punch?" Cira asked amused.

"No," Wayne answered, "but at some point we suspect that Hal or Hawkwoman spiked it,"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Sixteen! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank my beta that helped me with this chapter!

Macrauchenia


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Ninjas, Ex-s, and Wally visits.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Seventeen<p>

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 19, 1:10 EDT

The city was still calm after the disturbance at the ball, but Batman wanted to patrol anyway. It gave Cira a chance to try out her modified suit. The removal of the cape was a definite blessing, and she now carried a compact med kit on her back. Batman let her arrange her tools and supplies as she saw fit. The base color of the suit was now white with an option to turn black for covert missions, and a hook was placed on her belt for a study rope.

Robin intercepted the signal for a silent alarm at one of Gotham's many museums. He accessed the museum's security cameras and caught sight of several shady looking characters.

"Ninjas? Is there something in the water in this town?" Pulse asked.

"This is actually pretty normal," Robin answered.

"Normal? These guys look like something out of an action flick,"

"You've never seen a Ninja before?"

"First of all you don't see ninjas, they see you," Pulse landed on the museums roof," Second, all established clans have long since ditched the shinobi shōzoku except for ceremonial purposes. Anyone still wearing that get up during an assignment is either a poseur or crazy." She senses a presence behind her. "Speak of the devil, one's in the vicinity. Do I engage or give him the slip?"

"Do not engage," Batman commanded from the cockpit of the Batplane. "Also, this channel is not to be used for idle chatter."

Pulse found a place to hide. The Ninja walked right past her, yawning loudly.

"See! A real ninja would have noticed," Pulse whispered into her com, unable to resist making a comment.

Robin giggled. If it were possible to see Batman's face they both would be on the receiving end of an intense batglare.

"They are in the right wing of the museum," said Batman

"That's the new precious stones exhibit, right?' Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm closest to that side. Going in," Robin lifts a vent and drops into the museum.

"Pulse, enter the building. We will trap them from both sides," Batman ordered.

* * *

><p>Robin quietly took out the Ninja guarding the right entrance to the exhibit. He peeked into the room. "It looks like they are after the rubies,"<p>

"That particular set is very valuable and on loan from Metropolis," said Batman, "Pulse. Are you in position?"

Pulse propped up two Ninjas against the wall opposite the left entrance, "I am now."

"Good."

There were six ninjas in the room. Four stood guard as the other two cut open the glass on the display case. The leaders carefully placed the jewelry into a briefcase. A red shape whisked by knocking a necklace out of the ninja's hand. One of the ninja guards was lassoed. The loop tightened and pulled the Ninja towards the left entrance. He screamed and kicked as he was dragged away. The remaining ninjas froze and stared at the left entrance. Once the lassoed ninja was dragged into the dark hallway his screaming mysteriously halted.

One of the ninja leaders gestured for the remaining three guards to check out the left hallway. As they moved forward a grapple was launched from the right entrance. It grabbed one of the ninja leaders and dragged him towards the right entrance. Before they could react the lasso shot out again grabbing another ninja guard, his comrade reached out for him but was inches short of the mark. The remaining ninjas huddled together in the center of the room.

"Oh man!" a ninja exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" his partner cried.

"There!" the ninja leader pointed to the remaining entrance. "Let's use that one."

They ran to the front entrance and froze when Batman came stalking towards them. Changing course they ran towards the right entrance only to be confronted by Robin, and when they turned to the left, they saw Pulse.

She grinned and pounded her fist into her palm, "One each?"

The leader raised his hands dropping the briefcase, he knelt on the ground. "We surrender!" His comrades followed suit.

* * *

><p>Cira's House<p>

February 20, 3:20 EDT

It was odd returning to a still house, she had forgotten how isolating late nights could be. Thankfully her days of sneaking out of her parents home to go on missions were long gone, so at least she was able to enter though her front door instead of her bedroom window. She grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen before heading up the stairs to her room.

"Hello Spitt," she entered her room and then closed her bedroom door. Spitt was posted against the wall adjacent to her door. He moved in front of the door, blocking it as a way to escape.

"Where have you been?"

Cira turned to face him and smiled secretly. She walked up to him and pressed herself against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Out."

Spitt gripped her by her shoulders and pushed her away, holding her at arms length, "That's some expensive smelling cologne."

_Just something Dick let me borrow from his dad's room_, Cira thought, she shrugged.

Spitt let Cira go, "The one time the tabloids are true," his voice full of disgust, "Did he follow you all the way back to Atlanta?"

"You must have heard about his little performance at the ball. He's a wanna be musician. We bonded," Cira plopped down hard on her bed. _If you call sparing matches bonding_, she thought wryly.

"You never stuck me as the money grubbing type."

"I'm not. We had a few nights on the town." _If you count patrolling from the roof tops as 'going out'._

"Riveting," Spitt crossed his arms over his chest.

"He has a great sense of humor," _Completely and utterly false._

"Right."

"He's hot," _True._

"Really?"

"And flexible," _Amazingly so for someone with his muscle mass._

"Too much information."

"It's a fling Spitt. I'm only getting out of it what I put in," she paused, "Or well, what he puts in," She took a sip of her water. _And now he snaps._

He had always been faster than her; just like she had always been stronger than him. They balanced each other out that way, but she knew him well enough to know what buttons to push. He was amazingly possessive. It didn't matter to him that their relationship ended because of his actions. She was his once, thus she was his forever. And one lie, the simple insinuation that she had been with someone else in his presence, was enough to make him loose control.

He crossed the room in the time it took her to blink, ramming into her and knocking the glass from her hands.

Cira held him back, her foot balanced on his chest, "No," she said calmly.

He leaned forward until her knee touched her chest, "You're not putting up much of a fight."

"I do have four sleeping roommates to consider."

Spitt gave a predatory grin, "You haven't told them everything."

"They know I have a connection to the government. They know I have powers. They don't know that I have a traitorous, controlling, homicidal, crazy ex."

He grinned wider," I'm offended. I'm perfectly sane," He moved in closer, trying to kiss her.

She pushed him lightly with her foot, "Off."

It was the last warning he would get. He knew her well enough to know when she meant it. He backed away and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Central City<p>

February 20, 16:00 CDT

The constant surveillance stopped and Cira breathed easier than she had in weeks. Cira figured that it wouldn't last forever, but she would gladly take whatever freedom she could get.

Dick had snuck off to visit his recovering teammate several times. This visit was official and he begged Cira to come along. Suddenly appearing in Central city would be too suspicious so he wore his sunglasses and Cira wore a wig.

As a get well gift Dick, brought the red frog in a small tank. Dick explained that Wally would want a souvenir. Batman had extracted the toxin and decontaminated the frog. So long as it stuck to a strict diet, it would remain toxin free.

His room was already filled with gifts. Dick found a secure spot to place the frog and padded over to his sleeping friend. Cira had been warned about Wally's possible reaction to any unknown female's presence, so it was bit of a relief to see his sleeping form.

He was normal. Sure with his build he would have easily been any high schools track star, but seeing him asleep was a bit of a shock. They were all kids. Even with the measly years she had above them, she was little more than a kid. What were any of them doing here? What was he doing entering such a dangerous situation that he had to be put on bed rest for days?

Cira placed her hand on Wally's forehead. He stirred, and his eyes fluttered, but they did not open.

"He's drugged," she commented.

Dick peered at the IV bag, "Wow, they gave him some really good stuff."

"He needs the rest anyway," she removed her hand, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Dick said hesitantly, "I wanted you to meet him though. You two are the only people who know about by identity."

"Well he's not going anywhere, and neither am I," she offers Dick her hand, "We'll talk later. Okay?"

He takes her hand and they exit the room.

* * *

><p>Atlanta<p>

February 21, 12:20 EDT

A wave of energy passed over the planet, Cira's classmates shuddered at the intensity. Her professor immediately grabbed his laptop, searching for information about the disturbance. Apparently a city, named Dakota magically reappeared. Cira didn't even remember hearing about it disappearing.

Cira found Robin and Batman watching the news once she zeta-ed into the cave. She approached the main console, "Anyone want to fill me in?"

"We aren't certain that we can," Batman answered, "Dakota is the home of some of our colleagues. Sometime ago a large dome surrounded the city."

"Apparently only Dakota natives could enter," said Robin, "We were blocked out."

"How come I didn't hear about it in the news?" she asked.

"It's a side effect of the bubble, only people who knew a Dakota resident remembered Dakota. The rest of the world was made to forget," Robin explained.

"Superman and a few others are in Dakota now," Batman continued, "When they get the full story so will we."

Cira frowned, "This is almost as bad as that weirdness last November."

Batman and Robin looked at each other.

"Don't tell me that had something to do with one of your colleges as well."

"I'll let Robin explain," Batman turned back to the console and began to type.

Robin hooked his arm around Cira's and directed her away from the console, "Have you ever heard of a sorcerer called Klarion?"

* * *

><p>Wayne Manor<p>

February 21, 5:40 EDT

Cira contained her glee. It wasn't right to gloat. Not that she was interested in gloating at the moment, she was more in the mood for a maniacal laugh, but that would be even more unseemly.

It was Dick's idea. Cira would find that most of the fun ideas were Dick's. It was amazing how he pulled it off. How he ensnared his mentor so easily. A few innocent questions, mixed with a few open challenges. He pushed and pulled, molding Wayne like putty.

And now Wayne, Batman, was on the floor tied tightly and struggling to escape. Finally, retribution! Finally something she was really good at. She didn't bother challenging either of them at gymnastics or acrobatics. She was getting better at not being completely humiliated during her sparring sessions. But this? This was a full victory. Still, she kept her excitement to herself.

Dick wasn't so tactful. He crouched in front of his mentor, grinning.

"So. How's it going?" Dick asked

Wayne ignored him.

"You're a good ten seconds past time by now," Dick held up his arm inspecting an imaginary watch.

Wayne gave him his best glare but Dick didn't flinch. He was far too caught up in the moment for that.

"I can ask Cira to untie you if you want?"

Wayne shifted his attention back to escaping. Fifteen seconds later he was free, "You know. The only other person to ever keep me bound for so long is Wonder Woman," he directed at Cira. Her eyes widened.

"You haven't really met her yet right?" Dick asked.

"I doubt she will for some time," said Batman, "Wonder Woman has been requested as a negotiator between Atlantis and a supposed sister city called Challa-Bel-Nalla."

"That's a mouthful," Dick interjected.

"A messenger from their king appeared at the Theymisciran embassy a few days ago." Wayne explained, "Aquaman says that it is the name of an ancient Atlantean city long since lost. He doesn't trust that they are authentic."

"I don't blame him," said Cira, "That sounds very..." she paused searching for the right word.

"Fishy. The word you want is fishy," Dick said, grinning.

Cira's rolled her eyes, "I was trying my best to avoid a bad pun."

"But those are the best puns!" Robin chirped.

"Anyway," Cira continued, "It's alright if I don't meet her yet. It would just be awkward."

"You don't want to meet her?"

"I do! But…I mean… I've existed for nineteen years and I haven't contacted her yet and-"

"She won't turn you away," said Wayne, his eyes soft.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet. Okay?" Cira responded.

"The time will come eventually," Wayne warned her.

"I know. But for now," she sighed, "For now I'm satisfied."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Seventeen! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank my beta that helped me with this chapter!

Macrauchenia


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Cira meet's the Justice League

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic<p>

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

><p>Wayne Manor<p>

February 22, 17:10 EDT

"Spot me?" Cira asked as she entered the weight room. Dick followed behind her.

"No thanks…Your muscles are bigger than mine," he looked at his arms in disappointment.

Cira began to adjust the weights to her level of strength, "My everything is bigger than yours, Baby bird."

Dick glared at her.

"I'll spot you," Wayne said entering the room.

As she concentrated on lifting, her mind wondered. At some point Dick had moved from being an obligation to a friend. If Robin had a superpower, it was being too easy to love. Was this why Wayne sent Dick to contact her instead of coming himself? The thought caused her to grin. _Sly dog. _

"Is something funny?" Dick asked.

"No," Cira grunted and finished her set."Just enjoying the view," she lied. Cira winked at Wayne, before lifting herself from the bench.

Wayne's brows furrowed. He began to adjust the weights for himself.

"My reputation has been ruined, you know," she said, making a show checking him out, "It's all in print."

Wayne ignored her and lay on the bench. He began his exercises.

"Even in my classes people have been asking me about you. I'm now the small time singer who shagged the infamous Mr. Wayne," Cira leaned over him, "All of that negative attention, but the realty is that I didn't get nothin'." Her eyes narrowed, "Such a shame too."

"This conversation is extremely inappropriate," Wayne said stiffly.

"Not even a little sugar," she teased.

"Ugh!" Dick yelled. "Stop it please! I'll kiss you! Just never talk about "shagging" and Bruce in the same sentence."

Cira gave a low chuckle. She moved to Dick's side, placed her arm around his shoulders, and kissed him noisily on the cheek. He shoved her away.

"This just so wrong!" Dick exclaimed.

Cira ruffled his hair, "But the _wrong_ things always feel the best," she laughed loudly and moved to another machine.

* * *

><p>The living room sofa was unbearably soft. Snagging a throw pillow, Cira sat cross-legged on the floor instead. Her notes spread out around her. She waited for Dick to arrive; there was some old black and white movie he wanted her to see.<p>

"That looks comfortable," Dick arrived with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah, the sofa's a bit too soft for me. I'd just go to sleep."

"I keep telling Bruce to replace it."

Dick placed the popcorn bowl down beside Cira and prepared the movie. He rearranged Cira's notes and plopped down in her lap, forcing her to shift to accommodate his weight.

"You're way too big for this sort of thing."

"No. I'm just a 'Baby bird' remember?" Dick grinned up at her. He grabbed the popcorn bowl and placed it in his lap.

"There's an entire sofa, an entire floor."

"You could move me if you wanted, but you won't."

Cira scowled at him.

"There you are," Wayne entered the living room, he raised an eyebrow at their seating arrangement.

"The child does what he wants," Cira said answering the unspoken question." I'm apparently just here for his amusement." Cira reaches around Dick and grabs a hand full of popcorn. She stuffs her mouth and munches sullenly.

Wayne's expression returned to its neutral state, "Everything has been arranged. Tomorrow I need you to come with me to the Watchtower. "

"She gets to just go to the Watchtower?" Dick asked.

"There may be situations where Cira will need to assist the League. If we have anymore joint missions-"

"Or, another end of the year catastrophe," Dick interjected.

Wayne retuned his attention to Cira, "In case of an emergency you may need access to the Watchtower and its resources. I trust you won't abuse the privilege?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," she answered.

"That goes double for you, Richard," he said Batvoice at full ferocity. "I don't want you bulling Cira into any wild schemes." Wayne stalked out of the room.

Dick tilted his head to look up at Cira.

"No," Cira said.

Dick smirked, "But I haven't asked anything yet."

"Don't care. Just no."

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

February 23, 12:30

Her professor cancelled her noonday class; she made the mistake of informing Batman. He just pushed the meeting time up a few hours. She waved goodbye to a free afternoon and arrived promptly at the Batcave.

When she was told that the Watchtower orbited the earth, she didn't expect it to feel so alive. The space was filled with lush vegetation while Birds, reptiles and small mammals also inhabited the space, some of which Pulse was sure were extinct.

"Go ahead," Batman directed.

She stepped reverently into the garden, her mouth agape. A robin flew past her and landed on Batman's shoulder. It cheeped at the masked man. He reached into one of his utility belt pouches for some seed. The bird hopped into his outstretched hand and began to eat.

"I need to take care of some business before I show you around. Feel free to wander the garden," He held out his hand offering the robin and the rest of the seed to Pulse. She cupped it gently. "The Martian Manhunter may be in tending the garden. Don't be alarmed if you run into him."

"So that's where the music is coming from."

"Music?"

"Apparently Martian's feel like music boxes to me." She petted the robin. "Don't worry about me. I'll be here until you return."

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Green Arrow entered the computer room. Batman continued to type. "So…Where's the new recruit?"<p>

Batman enlarged a window on the screen. Pulse was currently helping the Manhunter water some vegetables.

"That's a grown woman!" Green Arrow exclaimed.

"She's nineteen," Batman explained.

"Damn FDA. They let them put growth hormones in our livestock and produce you know. Bet that junk's been effecting the next generation. That's why I own my own farm. Everything's organic."

Batman ignored Green Arrow's conspiracy theories. The man had one for every situation—all somehow connected to the government, making even him look less paranoid.

* * *

><p>The Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and both Green Lanterns were currently in the Watchtower; they congregated in the meeting room. The men introduced themselves to Pulse, and asked her questions about the nature of her powers. At some point the conversation shifted to the ball, specifically the Penguin.<p>

Cira scowled, "I can't believe you harassed that man."

"He's a known criminal," said Batman, "It was possible that he had a hand in what transpired."

"He was just as surprised as everyone else, and he didn't seem that bad."

"He's bloodthirsty, greedy, deluded, possessive—" Batman listed the villains negative traits.

"He tried that possessive thing on me. I looked him dead in the eye and told him what was on my mind. You know what he did? He laughed, and offered to get me a drink," Cira shrugged, " Sure the man's got a massive chip on his shoulder, but he can tell if someone's really got it out for him."

"At least the girl's got guts," Jordan interjected.

"Probably gained from spending too much time talking to brick walls," Batman said dryly.

The men looked at each other quizzically. Pulse pursed her lips at the subtle jab at Ms. Waller.

"Recognized: Captain Marvel A15," the computer droned.

"I didn't miss it, did I?" Captain Marvel floated over to the group.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?' Batman asked, his voice hard.

Captain Marvel ducked his head.

"Well, it's done now," said Green Arrow , "Pulse, this is Captain Marvel,"

He offered his hand for her to shake. She took it. "Welcome to the team…er… well not my team. My team is the Justice League. I mean the other team,"

"Captain," said Batman.

"Oh, right sorry…" Marvel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Permission to speak freely," Pulse asked.

"Granted."

"I'm making a massive assumption, but I'm wondering why I'm stuck at the kiddy table if—"

Batman raised his hand, cutting her off, "Special circumstances. What tipped you off? Can you sense magic?"

"I can only sense how it affects the user's body while casting. Granted, up to this point I've only seen petty magics, fortune tellers and the like. But it's not his magic that I'm sensing. His body looks fully grown but it feels younger than Robin's. The disconnect is quite jarring actually."

"What else can you sense?' Marvel asked warily.

Cira laughed.

Hawkman, Hawkwoman, the Atom, the Flash and Captain Atom arrived and introductions were made.

"Now that most of you are here we can began the examinations. I want each one of you to have a one on one meeting with Pulse in the medical bay," Batman instructed.

"How does this work?' Hawkman asked.

"She only needs to analyze you with her powers. It will allow her to memorize your specific life signature. She may ask some of you to use your abilities in order to get a better reading."

"Aw. No paper napkin dresses," Pulse joked.

Batman rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Please tell me that you're not considering it," the Flash crossed his arms.

" Superman is listed among the members who couldn't make it today," Batman responded.

Green Arrow laughed, "Oh, that's genius!"

"Is this some kind of Batjoke or are you serious?" The Atom asked.

"Trust me," said Stewart. "Just get your examination done before they come up with something worse." he exited the meeting room and headed towards the medical bay. The other members followed suit.

Hawkwoman approached Batman, "You will contact me before this goes down right?"

"I will," Batman answered, "and expect the event to be properly documented."

Pulse gapped at the caped crusader, "You're taking pictures?"

"Video."

"And I thought that becoming your ally would be safer," Pulse muttered.

* * *

><p>The Cave<p>

February 23, 14:15

Since he was already missing school, Captain Marvel volunteered to show Pulse around the Cave. He also introduced her to Red Tornado. Afterwards he was carted off by Batman for a lecture about using League business as an excuse to shirk his responsibilities.

It would be a good hour before the Team arrived. Pulse decided to take advantage of the training room, get in some uninterrupted lasso practice while it was quiet. She doubted that it would be quiet for long.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Eighteen! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank my beta that helped me with this chapter!

Macrauchenia


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Cira meet's the team!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic: Chapter Nineteen<p>

* * *

><p>The Cave<p>

February 23, 15:40 EDT

Robin was kind enough to outfit her special power cancelling headphones with an mp3 player. So Pulse went through her routine with the volume as high as her ears could stand. She sent the computer a command to set up several practice dummies, they rose from panels in the floor. She cast her lasso forward, the loop surrounding one of the dummy's heads, and yanked the lasso back, popping the head off the dummy. The head flew towards her, she spun, kicking it and it sending it flying into a second dummy lighting up target in its chest. The head bounced from there and crashed into the head of a third dummy, knocking off that dummy's head. Pulse grinned and removed her headphones; it was a juvenile game but a fun one.

"Pulse," Batman called over the cave's intercom, "Report to the conference room."

Batman flipped a switch and a large screen descended from the ceiling. He pressed a button and Ms. Waller's face appeared on the screen, she sat at a large desk, her hands clasped before her. Waller raised an eyebrow as she inspected Pulse's appearance.

"Cira, you look ridiculous," her deep voice rumbled.

"It's Pulse now," Pulse answered. "And apparently looking like this is a part of the job."

Ms. Waller spared a glance at Batman. "So it seems."

"Do you have an assignment for us?"

"Not at present, however, I wanted to update you on my progress."

The screen separated into four panels. The largest, containing Ms. Waller's image, was situated on top of three smaller panels. Each of the three panels showed a different building.

"The suspected activities appear to be occurring in one of these bases. Cira… Pulse, they seem to have opened a genetics lab."

Pulses jaw clenched.

"I believe," Waller continued, "that they are going to put the…product on the black market."

"I have been stationed at all of those bases. They do not have the equipment or space for such a project."

"It's underground."

Pulse sighed. "It is always underground."

Batman and Ms. Waller looked a Pulse quizzically.

"Nothing." Pulse shook her head. "Do you want us to check all three of them out?"

"No. Doing so now would alert the D.E.O. of your present activities. It is too soon for that."

"Too soon?" Batman interjected, "I wasn't aware that you were planning to use Pulse as a decoy."

"I have spoken to her about it. For now the D.E.O. has accepted the idea that Pulse is not actively using her powers and that she has no connection to the superhero community. Until Pulse is fully established that is for the best," Waller shifted in her seat leaning back. "I must ask. Because he is one of the Justice League's largest donors I am surprised that you let Wayne risk himself in such a way."

"He knows the risks," Batman said simply.

Waller returned her attention to Pulse. "By the way Pulse… you didn't actually-"

"Not you too," Pulse lamented, "No, seriously. No!"

"I meant no harm by the question." Waller's eyes were filled with mischief. "After all you are still young and Wayne is at the very least physically appealing."

Pulse could feel Batman stiffen. An astounding feat on his part considering is already perfect posture. Pulse fought back a sarcastic remark. If she opened her mouth now she might speak too freely. She'd hold it in till later, surely Robin would appreciate a joke at his mentor's expense.

"I forgot." Waller smirked. "You have a thing for blondes."

"I do _not_ have a thing for blondes," Pulse countered.

"Really? Going by my list you tend to-"

"Can we not talk about this in front of mixed company?" Pulse inclined her head towards Batman.

"Oh." Waller's eyes hardened. "I forgot he was here."

"I can excuse myself if you two need time to catch up," Batman offered.

"That isn't necessary." Waller sat upright, returning to business. "I will send in some of my own agents to perform an investigation and report my findings as soon as possible."

"Very well. Also, the League sends its regards for your assistance on the Luthor case."

"No need to thank me." She waved away the formality. "Luthor was bound to trip up sooner or later. If he had honestly intended to run I would have orchestrated such events myself."

The Cave's computer announced the arrival of the team.

"I see you have business to attend to. Wait for my call Pulse."

"Yes Ma'am!" Pulse saluted.

Waller signed off.

Batman turned to Pulse. "I have some League business to take care of. I trust that you will be able to handle meeting the team on your own?"

"Oh I'll be fine." Pulse swayed on her feet, Batman caught her and helped her into a seat. "Or not..." She held her head. An intense ringing sound filled her head and jarred her bones. It made her eyes water and her head spin.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked, his voice was formal as ever, but his hand was gentle as it patted her back.

"I will be." She searched with her senses. She felt two human signatures, one she recognized as Robin, the other she assumed to be the archer. Another music box, the notes were sharper than the Manhunter's, but it was defiantly a Martian. The soothing sound of the ocean, the Atlantian. A rapid drumming, like a humming bird's heart beat, the speedster. That left one option. _The Kryptonian_, Pulse growled mentally. Superman was at the symposium, he must have been the bell she felt, she had just never had the opportunity to sort the signals out. This sensation was similar albeit less intense._ It would be something so intrusive for a Kryptonian_, she thought bitterly. Out of all of the super-powered beings on earth Superman was the hardest to miss, the booming voice, the bright costume, the property damage. "I'm just receiving some… feedback from the Team's powers. I will adjust in a minute."

* * *

><p>"Okay Rob." Wally slung his arm around his friend's shoulder."You got us all here. Now what did you want to show us?"<p>

"Yes," added Megan, "I really shouldn't be missing practice."

"It's not what I want to show you." Robin adjusted his glasses. "It's who."

"Who?" asked Wally.

The rest of the team looked at each other puzzled.

Red Tornado entered the room, flying down from his living quarters.

"Hey Tornado!" Robin detangled himself from Wally. "Where's Pulse?"

"She is currently meeting with Batman," Red Tornado answered.

"Dude…Who are you talking about?" Wally asked again.

Red Tornado brought up a computer screen. "Pulse. She is the Team's new member, new auxiliary member to be precise." He entered a few keys, bringing up a recording of Pulse's practice session.

"What is she?" Artemis squinted at the screen. "A rodeo clown?"

"No," answered Robin," She's our new medic."

"We don't need a medic," said Conner.

"Correction." Robin pointed to Conner. "You don't need a medic."

"No, Conner's right," added Wally, "We've been just fine without one."

"Whatever you say bed rest," Artemis drawled.

"Hey! That was one time!"

"Yeah? And what about your arm?"

Wally stewed a bit unable to think of a retort.

"What about that time in Quarc." Megan hugged herself.

"Or the time in Biayla!"Robin turned to face his team. "Garfield was lucky, but we didn't know what to do with Kaldur but give him bottled water."

"You did the best you could." Kaldur stepped forward and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "I do not believe that even the Justice League has a support team," Kaldur mused, "This could work to our advantage."

"That's because superheroes are supposed to be able to take care of themselves," said Wally.

"True," admitted Kaldur, "But we can not account for all emergencies. Having a specialist in this particular field could be quite useful."

"If necessary Pulse will also assist the league," said Red Tornado.

Kaldur looked thoughtful. "Will that not be too heavy of a burden for one individual?"

"Cira can handle it," said Robin.

"Cira?" Wally returned to Robin's side. "So you're on a first name basis now?" e nudged Robin in the side with his elbow. "Wait…was that, _she, _your secret mission? Does Zee know about that?"

Robin shoved Wally away.

"Now that is what we need!" Conner exclaimed. The tape had gotten to Pulse's trick with the dummy heads.

The team stared at Conner.

"What?"

"Incoming transmission," announced the Cave's computer. Another window appeared on the computer's screen.

"Hey!" Raquel said cheerfully.

"It's about time!" said Robin.

Raquel grinned wide in response.

"How are things in Dakota?" Megan asked.

"Well the restoration efforts are finally under way."

"Who are you talking to?" A male voice could be heard over the line. "The moment the real work starts," the voice said over dramatically.

Raquel sighed.

"Who is that?" Artemis asked.

"Nobody," Raquel growled.

"Oh!" the voice exclaimed, "So I'm nobody now!"

Raquel glared at a corner. "Give me a minute."

Raquel moved out of the camera's view. The team could hear a few thumps and a couple of yells in the background.

"I'm back!" Raquel said returning to the camera.

"Okay…" said Artemis hesitantly.

Raquel gave another sigh. "Static's been…clingy lately. Enough of that. What's going on with you guys?"

"We are getting a new member," Megan answered.

Raquel raised an eyebrow. "What …have I been replaced already?"

"No one is being replaced Raquel." Kaldur said his voice kind and even.

Raquel ducked her head.

"Here." Robin typed in a command into the computer sending the recording to Raquel.

Raquel watched the video for a bit and then tilted her head. "A rodeo clown?"

"Thank you!" Artemis yelled. The girl's high fived over the computer screens.

"She just knows how to use the lasso," Robin explained, "like Wonder Woman."

"Will that even be useful without super-strength?" Raquel asked.

"Show her the end," Conner urged.

Robin fast forwarded the video.

Raquel blinked. "Oh…"

"Let me see." Wally moved Robin out of the way and entered a few keys. Pulse's profile came onto the screen. "Okay. Pulse aka Cira Mendes. Black hair, brown eyes, six feet tall? What… is she actually an Amazon or something?"

"Something like that," Robin muttered.

"Enhance the profile picture," Kaldur commanded, his eyes grew wide, "The singer!"

"Singer?" Conner asked.

"Artemis." Kaldur turned to the archer."I do believe that she was the singer from the ball."

"Whoa...I think you're right." Artemis leaned in to peer at the picture. "She was there the whole time? That's kinda creepy. Why didn't you tell us Robin?" asked Artemis.

"Because it's Robin. You know I've heard about that singer." Wally grinned mischievously and cast a side eye glance at Robin. "So that's how she got the job huh?"

"Shut it Wallace." Robin grumbled.

"I'm just sayin…" Wally returned his gaze to the screen. "You know. I bet if she did it a lot of guys wouldn't mind getting tied up. Ow!" Wally rubbed the back of his head where Artemis smacked him.

"Dodge next time," Artemis deadpanned.

"Robin?" Raquel asked, concerned, "You're greener than Miss M."

Robin let out a strangled groan. "You don't want to be tied up by her."

Wally's jaw dropped, "Dude…"

Batman exited the conference room, striding towards the team and Red Tornado.

Robin jogged over to his mentor. "Where's Cir- I mean Pulse?"

"She will be out momentarily. Red Tornado we have an emergency League meeting."

"What about?" Robin asked.

"We may have found a lead concerning the missing sixteen hours."

The team looked to each other.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kaldur asked, stepping forward.

"The information may not be trustworthy," Batman answered, "I will update you if necessary." Batman turned to leave the Cave, Red Tornado following him.

"Well, I gotta get going myself. See you all soon!" Raquel ended her transmission.

* * *

><p>When Pulse exited the conference room Robin immediately sensed that something was wrong. Her gait was extremely stiff and her face was screwed up like she smelled sour milk.<p>

"Pulse?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," the older girl answered flatly.

Conner approached her calmly, far be it from him to chastise someone for not always being chipper, "I'm Conner." He offered her his hand." Superboy."

"I see." she didn't attempt to take his hand; instead she folded her hands across her chest.

Conner noticed that her gaze lingered on his crest; he saw her eyes narrow and her nostrils flair ever so slightly. He heard her struggle to breathe and could hear that her heart beat was erratic. He retracted his hand with a low growl. She noticed and their eyes locked, what passed between them only promised trouble.

"So!" Robin said cheerily, hoping to dispel the tension. "This is most of the team. Aqualad or Kaldur'ahm. We call him Kaldur for short. Artemis is well Artemis. Miss Martian or Megan. Wally or Kid Flash and you have meet Conner."

Pulse shifted. "You can call me Cira if you like." She turned to look deeper into the Cave.

Wolf had just returned from a walk, he approached the group warily, his eyes on Pulse.

"Well aren't you gorgeous!" Pulse knelt down."Come here."

"He's not a pet," Conner started, "You can't just-"

Wolf walked over to Pulse and sniffed her face and hair. He then butted his head under her hands. She scratched behind his ears, then down his back. He was soon on his back letting her rub his stomach.

"Traitor," Conner muttered underneath his breath.

"You can talk to animals?" Wally asked. He knelt beside them and reached out his hand.

"Don't do that," Pulse warned. Wolf shot Wally a look, his body stiff. Pulse waited until Wolf relaxed before petting him again."I can't talk to him. I can just tell where he likes to be pet. I'm good with most organic things that way." She turned to Robin. "When you mentioned a genetically enhanced animal I was expecting something less benign."

"He's supposed to be an attack dog," said Conner curtly, "Not a lap dog. Wolf! Come here!"

Wolf's ears twitched and he whined.

"Now!"

Wolf rolled over and stood, he walked with his tail between his legs until he was behind Conner.

"Sit, and stop whining."

Pulse stood and opened her mouth to ask a question when something approached her from behind, bumping her legs.

"Is there another one?"Pulse looked down to see Sphere. Sphere trilled happily and rolled around, circling Pulse. Pulse screamed.

"What is the problem now?" Conner asked.

"What…What is it, her?" Pulse pointed to Sphere.

"It's Sphere." Conner made a face. "How did you know that it was a her?"

"The same way I know everything else," Pulse answered, not really answering the question. "Is she an android? A cyborg? I'm not sensing any organic parts but I can still-"

Sphere twirled and several components protruded from her form, exposing some of her circuitry.

"Whoa! Hey!" Pulse covered her eyes. "Hon cover yourself!"

Sphere beeped sadly and retracted her components. She rolled until she was behind Conner.

"Where did you get her?" Pulse screamed the question.

"What are you freaking out about?" Conner yelled back.

"I can't sense inorganic things, no matter how advanced the AI is. Red Tornado doesn't even blip on my radar but this thing?" Pulse pointed to Sphere again.

"Well Sphere is pretty advanced," Robin supplied.

"If you say so," Pulse muttered.

Sphere beeped sadly again.

"Aw," said Megan, "I think you hurt her feelings."

Pulse slumped. "Fine. Come here."

Sphere perked up and rolled over to Pulse. Pulse petted her hesitantly. Sphere hummed contently, like a cat purring while getting its chin scratched.

"Incoming transmission," the computer announced. Batman's face appeared on the screen. "Team I have a mission for you."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Nineteen! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank my beta that helped me with this chapter!

Macrauchenia


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic<p>

Chapter Twenty

* * *

><p>The Bioship<p>

February 23, 18:00

The team's disappointment over not being sent to verify the lead was short lived. Their assignment would take them to the Amazon Rainforest to check out a newly discovered lab belonging to the Scarecrow.

The bioship was quieter than usual. After Miss Martian answered Pulse's initial questions regarding the ships well…existence; other attempts to start a friendly conversation were apparently doomed. Superboy and Pulse couldn't look at each other without scowling and although a real fight had yet to break out the tension was thick enough to dampen everyone's mood.

Robin had grabbed Pulse before she boarded the ship to question her. She complained about a headache but insisted that she was well enough to tag along on the mission. Robin was not convinced. A headache did not explain her stiffness, but there was no other explanation. As far as Robin knew she didn't have a grudge against Superman and she'd just met Superboy.

For the zillionth time Kid Flash attempted to break the ice.

"So Pulse. In your profile it said that you used to work for the government."

"I do work for the government," Pulse corrected.

"What are you a spy or something?" Superboy asked.

"If I were I would have already gathered more than enough intel to shut you all down," she said matter-of- factly.

The quiet was deafening. Superboy turned his chair to face Pulse.

"Is that a threat?" His grip tightened on his chair's armrest.

Pulse didn't spare him a glance. "It's a declaration."

Superboy braced himself to stand.

"Tell us about your first mission," Robin chimed in, halting the clone's actions.

"You want to hear that one again?"

"Okay… You told me that you normally work in pairs. Tell me about your first solo mission then."

Pulse made a face. "I'd rather just tell you the other story again."

Robin gave Pulse a pleading look.

"Fine. It was actually in Brazil. I had to go undercover during Carnival to take care of a bomb threat."

"You speak Portuguese too?"

Pulse scoffed. "No. I just had a good voice coach and a communicator in my ear."

Artemis turned around to sit backwards in her chair. "No one noticed?"

"I wasn't exactly there to mingle. All I had to do is wear as little as possible, dip my body in glitter, and smile real big."

"They put you on the float?" Robin smiled widely. "They put you on the float!" he laughed loudly holding his stomach.

"It wasn't even the right float," Pulse answered sourly. "I had to sweet talk myself onto the right one."

"I assume that you disarmed the explosives?" asked Aqualad.

"Yep."

"Carnival sounds like fun," Megan joined the conversation. "Do you have any pictures from your trip?"

"None."

"None?"

"All destroyed." Pulse pointed to Robin. "That's not a challenge by the way."

"What?" Robin asked, doing his best to sound innocent. He avoided her gaze.

"Seriously." Pulse glared at Robin. "Don't even bother looking. You won't find anything."

"I see you have gotten to know Robin very well," Kaldur commented.

Pulse continued her attempt to glare Robin into submission.

"Glitter," Kid Flash muttered, he looked at Artemis with a grin. "You know that should be a right of passage or something."

"Oh yeah," Artemis answered, she smirked."We will get you a green Samba outfit so that it will match your eyes."

Miss Martian giggled. "Don't forget the feathers!"

Superboy groaned, and then shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Miss Martian asked.

"Mental image."

Aqualad looked contemplative; he then smiled slightly and shook his head.

"You're laughing at me!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Apologies my friend. The image was very amusing."

Superboy made a face. "Gross is more like it."

"Ah." Aqualad turned to Superboy, his expression still as stone. "I assume then that you did not imagine him waxed."

Superboy considered the idea for a few seconds, his eyebrows furrowed, he then burst into laughter. The uncharacteristic response set the rest of the team off as well. Kid Flash just glowered at his team.

"I believe it is time for a change in topic," Kaldur said diplomatically."Miss Martian. Will you began instructing Pulse on how to operate the Bioship?"

* * *

><p>The Amazon<p>

February 23, 22:05 BRT

Ice sufficiently broken, the usual roughhousing began. Unfortunately it did not stop once the Team reached their destination. Aqualad had to use what Robin called his command voice to make Robin and Kid Flash settle down. Pulse leaned against the bioship and watched the transaction joyfully. Even though Robin had told her stories, she had found it hard to believe that anyone else but Batman could squash Robin's insubordination with a word. It was…impressive.

_Does this amuse you?_ Aqualad asked wearily over the team's mental link.

_Oh yes. _Pulse pushed herself lazily from the side of the ship and sauntered over to Aqualad, her inner voice tinged with darkness._ For all of all the wrong reasons, but that's probably because. _She looked into the sky, a predatory grin on her face. _I'm not the one in trouble, s_he said in a sing song voice.

Robin blew a raspberry at her over their telepathic link causing Pulse's grin to widen.

_Are you planning to cause trouble?_ Aqualad asked warily.

Pulse turned her gaze to Aqualad_. Only if you want some._

Aqualad turned away, unsettled_. _He hoped that his movements did not betray his uncertainty. He felt like some small animal that had caught the attention of a predator. Was she taunting him? Testing him?Teasing him? Based on the look in her eyes Aqualad would rather not find out. She seemed the type to play with her prey before eating. _ I would prefer it if you saved the trouble for our enemies. Please join Artemis and Kid Flash._

_Yes Sir. _Pulse gave a mock salute before pressing the bat symbol on her belt to switch to covert mode. She moved to join Kid Flash and Artemis at a leisurely pace. Aqualad breathed easier once she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash, Artemis and Pulse made their way through the rainforest. Kid Flash and Artemis walked in front with Pulse taking up the rear. Most animals were active at night; however all that could be heard was the soft crunch of the trio's boots on the ground making it unnaturally quiet. Pulse didn't even sense any animals nearby.<p>

"How did we get stuck with the Doc?" Wally whispered.

"Maybe Aqualad felt that Kid Catastrophe could use the support?" Artemis whispered back.

"How do you keep coming up with names like that…and I'm not going to get hurt. Those were isolated incidents. "

"Whatever. I'm just happy that I'm not the only one who has to look after you."

"I told you. I'm-"

"Is this going to go on all night?" Pulse interjected.

Artemis turned and glared at Pulse. "Do you have super hearing or something?"

"No. You two just suck at whispering." Pulse quickened her pace until she walked past them.

"Hey! Don't just wander off!" Artemis trailed after Pulse and almost bumped into her when Pulse abruptly stopped.

"What is it now?"

Pulse pointed to a camera hidden within a tree's branches. It swiveled slowly heading towards the trio. Artemis grabbed her bow and armed it. She fired at the camera, taking it out before it completed its turn.

"There may be more of them," said Artemis.

"On it!" Kid Flash sped off.

Pulse began to climb the tree.

"I thought that you couldn't sense technology?" Artemis asked.

Pulse free falled from the tree, landing in a crouch. She straitened, cradling something in her arms.

Kid Flash returned his hands full of mini cameras.

"I can't," Pulse responded. "I sensed her pain." In Pulse's arms was a squirrel like creature. Its body was longer than the average squirrel, it had dark fur and a long bushy tail. It's leg bleed sluggishly.

Kid Flash held a camera between two fingers and inspected it. "These things have laser sights. They must be motion activated."

Artemis placed her hand at her temple and sent a telepathic message. _ Aqualad, Miss Martian. Be careful. There are cameras in the trees with motion sensitive lasers attached._

Aqualad stood from inspecting a lake. Miss Martian floated behind him_._

_The warning is appreciated, _he answered.

_Robin, Superboy same for you two,_ Artemis continued.

_Uhh… It might be a bit too late for that. _Robin dodged a laser and threw a birdarang into a tree disabling another camera, _Superboy just triggered them._

_Hey! That wasn't my fault! _ Superboy gained a few more holes in his shirt from the lasers but he remained unharmed.

_Give us a moment, _added Robin.

"That boy is not built for covert missions," Pulse muttered. She knelt on the ground mindful of the animal in her arms.

"Well it was either gonna be Superboy or Kid and at least Superboy is impenetrable," said Artemis.

"True."

"I'm right here you know." Kid Flash scowled at them.

Artemis grinned at him playfully before circling his shoulders in a loose hug.

_Okay. Threat neutralized. I think I can see the compound now, _said Robin.

_Approach with caution, _Aqualad commanded,_ We do not know if we triggered more defense systems._

"And they still made it there first!" said Kid Flash, "That is totally not right,"

Pulse lay the animal on her lap and grabbed her med pack from her back.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Kid Flash.

"Put her to sleep."

"What! You can't!"

"With the time that it would take for her leg to fully heal she could either starve or be eaten herself. No one is going to forage for her and bring her food out here."

"But…"

Artemis tightened her grip on Kid Flash's shoulders, "It's for the best."

"No." Kid Flash shook his head. "Patch her up. I'll take care of her."

"You can't just take an animal from its habitat," Pulse said gently.

"Where do you think we got Wolf from?" Kid Flash challenged.

"He's not going to give up until you do it and we do still have a mission to complete." Artemis advised the older girl. "We will think of something."

* * *

><p>The compound was surprisingly deserted. No guards or workers could be seen or heard. The hallways were squeaky clean and dimly lit. Artemis led the way down the hallway, her bow armed. She signaled when the coast was clear. Kid Flash took the middle position; he carried the animal in a sling on his back. Pulse had sedated the small mammal so that she wouldn't move or be in pain. Her ear twitched as she dreamed. Pulse took the rear. She sensed living things in the building, normally she would expand her senses and attempt to pin point where they were, but that would risk her feeling Superboy's life signature, and the pain it caused would render her useless. Pulse sensed them on the fringes of her limited range; bursts of a bright red and a sickly looking yellow danced in her mind. Monsters.<p>

_Give me the animal and put on your masks. We need to hide. Now!_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Twenty! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank my beta that helped me with this chapter!

Macrauchenia


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic<p>

Chapter Twenty One

* * *

><p>The Amazon<p>

February 23, 23:30 BRT

They lumbered by slowly, their knuckles dragging across the floor. The lights on their collars cast a red glow down the hallway. They were brightly colored, the hues announcing their toxicity, with black splotches. The main parts of their bodies were shaped like normal frogs, but their front appendages were elongated and they used them to support their weight like apes. Long tendrils dragged behind them attached to their spines like a floppy Mohawk. Artemis was the first to breathe after they passed.

_We're clear, _Artemis announced.

_What did you see? _Robin asked.

_Poison dart frogs Robin, _Pulse answered.

_Big mutated ones, Kid Flash added. They look nothing like _John.

Superboy groaned over the link.

Pulse raised an eyebrow. _You named the frog John? _

_Yes. Better than Frog. _Kid Flash mentally glared at Superboy._ Wait how did you know about the frog?_

_I was there when Robin gave it to you._

_I thought I saw an angel, _Kid Flash replied grinning.

_I'm pretty sure that was the drugs._

Artemis suppressed a laugh. _That was a good one._

_Enough time has been wasted_, said Aqualad_. Let us continue with the mission._

_One second. Let me get a proper reading off them. _Pulse leaned against the wall and closed her eyes._ Like the originals they can excrete Scarcrow's toxin. Sharp claws-._

_Claws? _Robin asked disbelievingly. _On a frog?_

_It is an abnormality, but so is the existence of seven foot frogs. They are enhanced with Kobra venom and something else. I'm guessing the blockbuster serum._

_Great, _Superboy growled.

_They also seem to be flammable, _Pulse continued.

_Flammable? _Robin interjected once more_. How can they be more flammable than the average organic thing?_

_Perhaps it is the wrong term…maybe combustible is better? _

_Robin, no explosions, _commanded Aqualad_. And Artemis._

_No fire arrows got it, _Artemis completed her leader's sentence.

_I do have some good news. They have an extremely narrow range of vision and a horrible sense of smell. As far as weak points go, the joints are obvious targets, but dead on the nose is another, as well as left of center on their lower backs. _

_I feel like I'm in a video game. Kid Flash commented. _

_I do not believe that Pulse carries any healing potions Kid, said _Aqualad dryly_. So do not become reckless. _

_You are just on a roll with the jokes today, huh? _Kid Flash replied.

* * *

><p>Superboy peeked through the small glass window on the door. The room contained a large supercomputer and was empty just like the rest of the compound.<p>

"I'm beginning to think that this place is deserted," he whispered to Robin. His sarcasm lost on the boy.

"Perhaps everything is just automated?" Robin connected the cord of his holo computer to the door's control panel. "That just makes things easier for us!" He typed in a few commands and the panel lit up, opening the door.

_We found the control room, _Robin announced.

_Sweet! _Kid Flash replied.

* * *

><p>Aqualad and Megan entered a grand space. Row upon row of tanks were lined up within the space. Each one contained an unfinished frog.<p>

"There are so many," Miss Martian whispered. She floated to one and placed her hand on the glass. "I am not sensing any awareness."

Aqualad approached a console and entered a few keys. "It is password protected." _Robin, is it possible to hack from your location._

_It should be,_ Robin answered.

* * *

><p><em>I'm picking up humans, <em>announced Pulse

_Scarecrow? Robin asked._

_I wish. _

Artemis moved forward to scout. She peered though the windows of a pair of double doors. _Just a bunch of scientists. _

_Villains or Hostages,_ inquired Aqualad.

Kid Flash zoomed forward until he was next to Artemis. _Definitely Hostages. They are wearing inhibitor collars._

Pulse caught up to the pair. _And one of them is hurt, _she added_._

_Free them, _Aqualad commanded.

_Frogs! _Pulse warned.

The trio ducked into the room. They crouched behind the door under the windows. One of the scientists approached them.

"What are you doing here?" he commanded. He was a tall and tan man; his dark hair had streaks of grey along the side.

The three heroes gave him the shush symbol. The frogs walked pass and the trio held their breath until they moved on.

_All clear_, said Pulse.

Kid Flash stood and faced the scientists. "We are here to rescue you."

* * *

><p><em>You should be good to go, <em>Robin informed Aqualad.

_Good, _the leader answered_. We are going to disable all of these tubes. _

_Take a small one, _suggested Pulse.

_Eww that's a horrible souvenir, _said Kid Flash

_It's for Batman. We need to study them_.

_Very well. _Aqualad began entering commands into the console.

* * *

><p>"You are here to rescue us?" Another scientist approached them. He was a short and round man. He adjusted his glasses nervously.<p>

"Hey! You're Kid Flash!" a female scientist exclaimed, her blue eyes bright.

Kid Flash beamed.

"Is the Flash with you!" a scientist yelled from the back of the room.

Kid Flash slumped a bit.

"At least they remembered your name this time." Artemis gave him a friendly clasp on the shoulder. She turned to address the scientists. "We need to get you all out as soon as possible"

"How ?" asked the scientist with the grey streaks. "Those things are out there and these collars are rigged to set off an alarm if we leave this particular sector."

"And you can't just take them off. They are programmed to discharge an electric shock if they are tampered with. They also explode if we leave the compound," said a scientist with dark skin. He stood at his desk and stared at the trio, his eyes filled with suspicion. "You all should just leave! There's no telling what Crane would do to us when he finds out."

"Oh stuff it, Stevenson," said the round man.

"Yeah!" added the blue eyed woman. "This is our chance to escape!"

"Stuff yourself, Wong! I'm sure that there has to be some scrap of food in this compound that you haven't eaten yet." Stevenson approached them, glowering. "I'll have no part of it! I'll- Hey!" Pulse's lasso was around his body. She pulled it tight.

"This isn't optional," Pulse said her voice hard. "You either come with us willingly or you come with us zip tied and gagged. "Now," her voice brightened. " I believe that one of you is hurt."

* * *

><p>A quartet of frogs passed the control room. Robin and Superboy gave them several minutes before resuming their activities. Robin's holo computer was In the middle of downloading the compounds files.<p>

"Why can't we just take them out?" Superboy whispered. He leaned against the wall near the door, his body tense.

"It would be best if scarecrow did not know we were here at all. It will take longer for him to develop a countermeasure that way."

_Rob! _Kid Flash called out.

_Yeah?_ Robin answered.

_Can you disable the collars on the Scientists? We can't take them off without getting shocked and they will blow up if the scientists leave the compound. _

_On it._

* * *

><p>Pulse finished patching up the hurt scientist's head and arm. Apparently the older woman had a run in with one of the frogs and it lashed out at her.<p>

"Can you stand?" Pulse asked.

"I will be fine." She braced herself and stood. "It will take more than that to keep me down."

"How did you find a neotropical pygmy squirrel out here?" The blue eyed scientist asked. She had taken over the duty of holding the animal. "They are shy enough but I was sure most of the wildlife had vacated the area by now."

"It was sort of a mistake really." Kid Flash answered.

"More frogs are on the way," Pulse warned.

The hero's hid while the scientists pretended to work. Pulse kept her eyes on one man. He sat in one of the corner desks and had fidgeted since they entered the room.

"Hey!" Pulse whispered to him, he turned his head in her direction sharply like a frightened animal. "It's okay. We will get you out of here soon."

"Here they come," Artemis whispered through clenched teeth.

The frogs passed by the room. The last one peered into the room through the door's window before moving on. The man freaked out and bolted to the back door. Pulse rose to chase after him, but he came screaming back into the room, tripping over his own feet he fell. Three of the frogs came bursting in after him. Pulse scrambled to get to the man as the forward most frog reared back. It spewed the toxin from its mouth and a spark of electricity from its collar caused the gas to turn into a column of fire. Pulse pulled her medpack from her back and activated its shield. The shield grew until it was a circle large enough to cover her crouched form. The fire collided into the shield with tremendous force but it held. Artemis fired and hit the frog on the nose with a boxing glove arrow, dropping it instantly.

* * *

><p>Aqualad and Miss Martian had managed to disable a good quarter of the tanks before being forced into hiding. They hid in the shadows while they waited for the frogs to pass by. One of the frogs turned and entered the space. It inspected one of the disabled tanks, tilting its head to and fro, confused by the absence of the light that normally lit the tubes. Miss Martian snuck behind it in her camouflaged state, striking a blow on its lower back. It croaked and then passed out. Miss Martian used her power to float the frog away as Aqualad came out of hiding. In a stroke of bad luck the other two frogs doubled back in search of the missing frog. They croaked loudly, enraged at the sight of their fallen comrade, and charged. Aqualad moved forward to meet them, Miss Martian flying behind him.<p>

_Hey guys... _Kid Flash broadcasted over the mental link.

_Yes, Kid._ Aqualad answered.

_I think we figured out the flammable part._

The gas spewed from the frogs bodies and was then ignited by their collars. Flames now sprouted from the tendrils running along their backs and their hands and feet.

Aqualad's eyes widened. _Did you really?_

The frogs spewed their fire. Miss Martian flew higher to avoid the flames. The forward most frog attacked Aqualad, swinging wildly. Aqualad flipped backwards avoiding the frog's wild punches. His tattoos glowed when he landed, activating the room's sprinklers. The water fell like rain dousing the frog's fire. An alarm sounded throughout the compound. Several of the remaining pods whirred as they opened. The newborn frogs, some of which were only half formed, had awakened.

* * *

><p><em>What happened? <em>Robin asked_._ He typed away at the computer. Only seconds away from disabling the scientist's collars, and it locked up.

_Apologies, said Aqualad. In my haste to put out the flames I may have triggered additional defenses._

A frog burst into the control room covered in flames. It shot out a stream of fire. Superboy blocked the flames with his body. He moved forward and once he was close enough he punched the frog sending it through a wall. He rushed after it and into the hallway.

_Everyone_, Aqualad sent over the link._ We need to vacate the building. I fear if we stay in an enclosed space we will be over run._

* * *

><p><em>Robin! The collars are blinking Robin! The collars are blinking!<em> Pulse stood in front of the scientists who had all huddled in a corner. She blocked another torrent of flame with her shield.

_I'm working on it! _Robin responded, his inner voice frantic.

Kid Flash whooshed by tagging the last Frog hard and knocking it to the ground. "We should go."

"I'll cover the front," Artemis volunteered. Her bow at the ready, she peered out of the front door.

"Shouldn't we wait until-" The blue eyed scientist was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. The collars stopped blinking and popped open.

"Okay problem solved," said Kid Flash. "Let's move."

"Or not…" said Artemis. "There's a whole crowd of them in the front. Kid check the back."

Kid flash rushed out of the back door and he was slung back into the room by one of the frogs. Pulse steeped forward to catch him. The frog entered the room after Kid Flash, wreathed in fire.

Artemis released an arrow, encasing it in ice.

"It cut me." Kid flash inspected his torn costume. "Ow!"

Pulse injected Kid with an antidote, aiming for the tear in the costume.

"A little gentler next time Doc."

"No time for gentle, Kid. I'd rather not find out now how fast the toxin could spread through a cut with your metabolism. Artemis, Hon, how many of those do you have? I'm afraid we will have to push through."

"Not enough…wait Hon?"

"Do you have anything else water or ice based?"

"Fire extinguisher arrows."

"I have pellets of a similar nature. We will manage."

* * *

><p>The three groups had made their way to the outside of the compound. Pulse had taken up escort duty over the hostages, allowing the rest of the team freedom in their battle against the frogs.<p>

She caught him staring and Aqualad felt like a hypocrite. He could not say that his tactics were gentler. Neither were the rest of the team's, but Pulse's ruthlessness disturbed him. On occasion a frog would break through their front line and she would handle the situation deftly. She did not falter, despite their flames or superior strength. She showed the creatures no mercy. This woman was a healer? She looked far more accustomed to taking life than restoring it.

She had caught him staring and Aqualad felt choked by his doubts. It was, in his opinion, a selfish wish. He had hoped that the inclusion of someone trained in the medical field would help ensure his team's safety. That it would lighten the burden of leadership. He often worried for his teammates. They all had their vulnerabilities, even Superboy. So he had disregarded his earlier doubts. He attributed how distant she seemed when she met the team to being a member of Batman's brood. He waved Superboy and Pulse's confrontations away as a childish misunderstanding. He assumed that the discomfort he felt during their earlier _conversation _was in partially because of pre mission jitters. After all, technically they had spoken before, and at the ball, she did not radiate such negativity.

He knew as leader that he shouldn't show any uncertainty. That he must stay composed for his team. It was only supposed to be a quick glance, just to check on everyone's progress. However seeing her take down another frog, her lasso still tight around its neck, and then seeing her look right at him, but at the same time through him, paralyzed him. He remembered that for some individuals within their line of work, the masks they wore were more complex than a cowl or domino. The masks they wore were often their civilian identities. Her attention shifted to the right of his location, he looked but was too late to block the fire assisted blow that knocked him off his feet.

"Aqualad!" Artemis fired her last ice arrow at the Atlantean's assailant.

"I am fine." Aqualad stood. He winced as he touched the burn on his cheek.

"This is no good!" said Robin as he dodged another frog. "With this fire most of us we can't even get close enough to take them out quickly. We need something to put them all out now."

"It may be too late for such tactics Robin-"

Aqualad was cut off by booming thunder. A steady rain began to fall.

Superboy smirked and shook his head, droplets of water slinging off his hair. "You lucky little…"

"Quick! Ask for something else!" said Kid Flash.

Robin pulled out his escrima sticks twirling them."Like what?"

"I could really go for pizza."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Twenty One! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank my beta that helped me with this chapter!

Macrauchenia


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic<p>

Chapter Twenty Two

* * *

><p>The Bioship<p>

February 24, 1:15

The rain halted as suddenly as it came. Robin, a genius as always, sent out an S.O.S. from the compound's computer before he and Superboy exited the building. Helicopters soon arrived at their location and carried the hostages back to civilization.

The hostages were all notable scientists who had been kidnapped months prior. The nature of the scientist's assignment before their abduction was classified by the Brazilian government. But ,one fact tied everything together: the woman who was injured by the frogs was the group's senior scientist. She was also once one of the Scarecrow's fellow professors—one of the many professors that called for his firing after he was caught endangering students during his tenure at Gotham academy.

The tired team clamored onto the bioship, wrapped in blankets borrowed from the rescue team. Wally cradled the still sleeping squirrel, and glared at Superboy as if to say, "This one's mine!" Superboy rolled his eyes in response.

Robin took charge of piloting the Bioship and Cira performed a quick triage, wincing as her power washed over Conner. The team had received minor injures. However, the Martian and the Atlantean's weakness to heat meant that their burns caused them a significant amount of pain. Kaldur put on a good show of ignoring his pain. Megan shivered in her chair. Now that the rush of battle was over it was harder for her to ignore her burns. Wally and Artemis had a few shallow cuts. Superboy and Robin were unharmed.

Cira gave Artemis and Robin an injection of the antitoxin just to be safe. She then began work on those who were in the most pain. At the moment that would be Megan, however, if Conner could fly he would be literally hovering over his girlfriend. It was a problem. The boy was worried and nervous. Cira could feel him struggle to breathe and the churning of his stomach. It threatened to take over her system, making her feel queasy as well. She banished Conner to the other side of the ship. He went, if only because of Megan's pleading. It didn't sweeten his disposition, but Cira was only grateful that she could now concentrate. She treated the burns on Megan's arms with a sweet smelling cream before wrapping them.

"What is in this? It feels fantastic!" Megan exclaimed. The cream cooled the skin and numbed the pain upon contact, brightening her disposition instantly.

"Not sure," said Cira. "I still haven't gotten the complete composition from your Uncle. You know that he's been working on a Martian garden in the Watchtower?"

Megan made a face. It seemed she had more than heard of the garden. "I can't say that I share his enthusiasm for plants."

"Your Uncle's very talented. He re-engineered a plant that once grew on Mars from such a small sample. He said that it used to be a Martian home remedy for burns. He will be glad to know that it works so well." Cira finished wrapping Megan's arms. "All done. I need to see your face next, Kaudur'ahm. " Cira moved to stand in front of Kaldur. "Lift your chin." The Atlantean hesitated. Cira gently grasped his chin and lifted it for him. "Don't fight me."

"You should see to the others first," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"You're in more pain."

"How is it possible that Robin is the only one without a scratch?" Wally lamented while munching on a powerbar.

"Meat shield?" Robin offered.

Everyone looked to Conner. He had lost yet another shirt to the mission.

"What?" Conner yelled, irritation evident in his expression. The Team quickly avoided his gaze.

The squirrel stirred in Artemis's lap and awakened. It huddled in a ball afraid. Artemis attempted to pet it but it only curled up tighter.

"Maybe we should try some food?" Wally brought over his powerbar and waved it over the animal.

"I think that only works on you, Wally," said Artemis.

Cira opened one of her utility belt pouches and pulled out a small bag of trail mix. "That might be too unfamiliar for her. Try this." She tossed the bag to Artemis.

Artemis raised her hand, catching the bag. She inhaled sharply; the movement upset the cut on her arm.

Cira inspected the large bandage she applied to Kaldur's face one last time. She then moved to inspect Artemis' arm. "These cuts are worse than I thought. Bits of claw broke off."

"Broke off?" Artemis asked. She opened the trail mix and poured some in her palm. It didn't take long for the squirrel to overcome its fear.

"Like splinters. They are pretty tiny…no wonder I didn't notice. I'm gonna need the smallest tweezers I have."

"Scarecrow sure wanted to make sure that his enemies are affected," Robin commented.

"Is he normally so thorough?" Cira asked.

Robin didn't answer; he just leaned back in the pilot's seat deep in thought.

Cira took his silence to mean something sinister. She would wring it out of Robin later. "You're next Wally."

Wally cocked his head to the side. "Why me? Fix up Artemis first."

"You have a slight healing factor because of your connection to the speed force. I already may have to reopen your wound just to remove them."

"Whoa…You're putting me under the knife? Are you qualified for that?"

"Sit," Cira barked.

Wally plopped down and let Cira inspect his cut.

"I need you to remove part of your costume."

Wally waggled his eyebrows. "I normally like to get to know a girl better before I get naked."

Cira just stared at him, her face blank.

"Wally, just strip already!" Artemis commanded, agitated.

Wally twisted until he faced Artemis. "You know, I imagined the first time you telling me that to be less angry."

Artemis glared at him.

Wally grinned. "The anger works for me, by the way." He removed the top part of his costume. The cut had already begun to heal but the skin around he wound was red and puffy.

Megan withdrew a sharp breath in sympathy.

"It looks worse than it is, Meg," Wally assured her. "I'm fine"

"You may not be in pain, but the toxin is already moving through your blood steam. I'm going to give you another injection just incase," Cira said. She prepared another injection.

Wally began to vibrate.

Cira patted him on the knee. "I need you to stay still."

"I never stay still, Doc."

Content after eating the squirrel fell back to sleep. Artemis placed the squirrel down gently on her chair and moved to Wally's side. "Just let her fix you, alright?"

"Do I need to strap you down?" Cira asked.

Megan's eyes glowed and Wally's seat changed. It elongated into a doctors chair with straps to buckle a patient down.

"Very funny, Meg." Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Awesome." Cira rubbed her hands together. "You wouldn't happen to have a probe handy would you?"

Megan raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"Oh, eww !" Wally exclaimed

Robin smacked his forehead. "I can't believe you sunk that low!"

"It was an easy joke. Sue me." Cira arranged her tools on the empty space near Wally.

"What's a probe?" Megan asked again.

"It's an old pop culture reference," Superboy explained. "You don't need to know more than that."

* * *

><p>The Cave<p>

February 25, 2:20 EDT

They returned to the cave and took the time to shower and put on dry clothes. It was then that the night's events caught up to them. The team's stomachs growled and rumbled, exhausted as they were none would get sleep without food.

"Alright!" Wally entered the living area carrying two boxes of pizza. Conner was behind him, He easily carried five more boxes.

"Ugh! Wally I told you not to order from Vinny's!" Artemis said, shaking her head.

Wally placed the boxes down on the coffee table. "But it is my favorite place! And they are open late."

"I guess it'll have to do." Megan sighed and left to retrieve plates and napkins from the kitchen. She didn't bring any back for Wally. It would be a waste considering that five of the pizzas were his.

"You really should try the pepperoni Kal," advised Wally.

"We do not all have hyper metabolisms or cast iron stomachs my friend." Kaldur dabbed his slice of with cheese pizza with a napkin before consuming it.

"Wally, it made him sick last time," Artemis reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Wally spoke, his mouth full.

"He got sick?" Cira asked.

"Heart burn." Robin answered.

"Slow down, Conner. Didn't it give you indigestion as well?" Megan cautioned.

"I'll adapt." Conner grimaced before eating a slice.

Cira picked up her slice. The cheese and pepperoni slid right off. "Okay. That's it." She stood. "I am officially banning Vinny's from the cave." She strode off to the kitchen.

"You can't do that!" Wally called after her.

"I just did!" she yelled back." The Team watched her rummage through the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards. Curious, they all moved to the kitchen to join her. Cira pulled out two large stock pots. She filled one with water and set it on a burner.

"Uh…What are you doing?" Robin asked.

Cira didn't answer. She pulled tomatoes, zucchini, carrots, and mushrooms from the refrigerator. The ground beef was still frozen so she went for the smoked sausage instead.

"Yo! Cira. You got an answer?" Robin tried again.

She dashed off to the pantry and pulled several boxes of spaghetti noodles. She returned to the pantry to gather as many bottles of spaghetti sauce as she could carry.

"Robin chop these," she ordered, pointing to the vegetables.

"Chop…"

Cira just gave Robin a look.

"It's a bit late to cook, isn't it?" Megan asked.

"I'm not that much of a pizza snob, but everything has a limit and we are not eating that." She gestured to he boxes in the living room. "Life's too short for shitty pizza."

"It's not that bad!" Wally rolled his eyes.

Cira pointed to Conner. "It gave the Kryptonian indigestion!"

"I have a name, you know," Conner said, darkly.

"Yeah, sure." Cira ignored his tone of voice. "Open these will ya?" She pointed to the bottles of sauce.

"Look, you can't just barge in here and-"

Cira braced her weight against the countertop. Leaning on her fists, she stared Conner in the eyes. He leaned in as well.

"I have been charged with the health of this team, and if that means that I have to cook at-" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "2:36 in the morning so that you all don't get esophagitis then I will. Now you can either get in here and help me, or wait in the living room."

Conner moved around the counter and into the kitchen, holding Cira's gaze. He opened one of the bottles with a pop and dumped it into the pot. Small splatters arose from the pot, putting red dots on his and Cira's cheeks.

Cira wiped the splatter of sauce off of her cheek with a finger and tasted it. She made a face and turned to Megan. "Megan where's the garlic?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Twenty Two! Please Review!<p>

Also, I'd like to thank my betas that helped me with this chapter!

Macrauchenia, and The Wicked Wizard of Oz.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic<p>

Chapter Twenty Three

* * *

><p>The Watchtower<p>

Pulse pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to hold back the drumming in her head. She was performing more physicals for the Justice League and Superman was the last one for the day.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Batman asked.

"I won't be able to do my job unless I push through. I've had to block out intrusive signals before."

Batman became silent.

"Being around Director Bones used to make me vomit," she said, answering the question implied by his silence. "Even if I was just in the same building as him, my stomach would react. As you can imagine, becoming sick whenever you were in the vicinity of your boss isn't productive. So I had to fix it. I only get a bit of a sour stomach now."

"How did you manage it?"

"A little mental switch concerning my powers. It was because of him that I learned how to properly dull my senses and limit my range. Or I had a focus." Pulse looked Batman in the eyes. "Someone I trust."

"Batman!" Superman called from behind a curtain.

Pulse winced. "Go see what he wants."

* * *

><p>Batman had an iron will. He is unflappable in the face of danger and apparently in the presence of Superman in a too small medical gown. It was an incredibly admirable trait and Pulse would not let herself fall into disgrace. Not with such a stalwart example in front of her.<p>

Or…it could be that right now laughing would surely cause her headache to become worse. It was already stressful to be near Superboy and he was only half Kryptonian. Pulse was certain that it was only because of the painkillers she pre−emptively ingested that she was even able to stand. However, the comical situation did its share to distract from the pain. That and the awkward awesomeness that was pulling a prank on Superman.

The Man of Steel's stance wavered. He shifted from foot to foot waiting for the examination to start. The gown covered most men fairly well, but Superman being both taller, and broader than most caused the gown to be tight across the chest and the hem of the garment to just cover his thighs.

"You can take a seat, Superman," Pulse said professionally, she grabbed her clipboard.

Superman sat on the doctor's bench, tugging at the hem of the gown. The door to the medbay opened and Hawkwoman entered.

"Hey! I- Oh I didn't know that the examinations were still going."

"Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Thal?" asked Pulse.

"It's just my back. I have a dull ache right between my shoulder blades."

"Maybe it is from the mission two day's ago." Superman joined the conversation. He sat causally with his legs open, forgetting that he was no longer wearing pants. "Those lasers were strong enough to cause me pain upon impact and you were shot out of the sky."

Pulse and Hawkwoman looked at Superman for a few seconds and then looked at each other. Superman remembered his current state of dress and crossed his legs at the ankles.

Hawkwoman nodded. "You know, I'm sure that's it."

The door opened again and Green Arrow strode in.

"Whoa! Full house. I guess we should start making appointments." He looked at Superman and gave a lopsided grin.

"That can be arranged, Mr. Arrow," Pulse said.

"It's no big deal. Just problems with my wrists." He rubbed the wrist of his dominate hand.

Batman cleared his throat.

"Yes! What do you say we let the good doctor finish her work?" Hawkwoman grabbed Green Arrow by the shoulder.

Hawkwoman and Green Arrow gave Superman one last look before exiting the room, the door closed behind them. They stood outside of the room for a bit trying to compose themselves. Green Arrow was about to burst. Hawkwoman dragged him down the hallway. With Superman's super-hearing they could easily be caught. They zeta-ed to Star City, and just outside of Star City's zeta opening they lost their composure. Green Arrow held his stomach and laughed loudly. Hawkwoman leaned on Green Arrow and laughed heartily as well.

"I can't—" Green Arrow gasped. "I can't believe he pulled it off! That pointy eared bastard!"

Hawkwoman wiped away tears. "How can he stay so calm?"

"It's Batman. Actually the new girl's doing pretty well herself."

* * *

><p>Batman, Superman and Pulse watched the medbay door, waiting to be sure that there would be no more interruptions.<p>

"That was…" Superman started.

Pulse quickly sought to deflect the blame. "Hey, they are your colleges."

"Yes." Superman did not sound amused.

Pulse began her inspection, scribbling on her clip board. She moved closer and stood at Superman's side. "Interesting. To say you have a high tolerance for pain would be an understatement." She tapped him with her pen on his shoulder, breaking the pen. "Did you even feel that?"

Superman shook his head.

Pulse grabbed the extra pen she had stored within the clip of the clipboard and scribbled some more. "However it looks like your ability to feel …other sensations isn't hindered at all. Lift your arms please." Superman complied. "It might even be heightened." She tickled him lightly on his side with the tip of her pen. Superman giggled and then pulled his arms down sharply. His face red. Pulse had to move fast to avoid losing another pen. "I can safely say that I have never seen a more complex Somatory system."

"Did you tell her where I was ticklish?" Superman squeaked. He looked at Batman, horrified.

"I did not," said Batman, his voice even.

Pulse looked from one hero to another. She cleared her throat. The last thing she needed to think about right now was how Batman knew Superman was ticklish. "Let's continue."

* * *

><p>She had him perform small feats. A quick blast of his heat vision, a demonstration of his ice breath, but it did not take long for the strain to overtake her. Whatever doubts Superman had about Batman's sincerity vanished as he rushed to help Pulse stand.<p>

"You may be making it worse," Batman warned him.

"Me?" Superman said in disbelief.

"Contact with certain life forms put a strain on her system."

"You mean this whole time!"

"Yelling is not making it better," Pulse interjected.

"I'll take her." Batman stepped forward to take Pulse's weight.

Pulse leaned on Batman as they returned to the Batcave. Although her head still pounded, she felt considerably better out of the Watchtower. She laughed long and hard, still clutching onto Batman.

"Did you... Did you see him!"

"Yes. I believe I did."

She swatted at Batman. "Stop being so smug. By the way…how did you know he was ticklish?"

Batman didn't answer.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just make up my own answer."

"Later," he promised, his voice hard.

Alfred walked down the stairs to the Batcave. "Ah! You have returned." He carried a tray with a tall glass of water, an Italian, submarine sandwich, and two large pills.

Pulse rushed to meet him. "Oh you beautiful, beautiful man." She inhaled the medicine and swiftly downed the glass of water.

"You really should eat with those," Alfred chided.

"Yes sir!" Pulse picked up the sandwich and took a large bite.

"There is no rush."

Pulse swallowed before answering. "I know. But I need to get to the cave. I never got the opportunity to start organizing the clinic the way I'd like it and Mr. J'onzz is supposed to be coming over with his plants." She took another large bite.

Alfred sighed. "I will fetch another glass of water so that you do not choke." He walked off and back to the house.

"I wasn't aware that you trusted me," said Batman, continuing the conversation from before the examination.

"You trusted me first," Pulse answered, the resulting pause was uncomfortable. "Why?"

"Because of the nature of your powers, the odds of you figuring out my identify were high. There was little else that could be done."

"Then you should have kept your distance. Or sent someone else to contact me."

"Your history precluded other options. This arrangement would not work unless you were contacted by people you could feel comfortable with." Pulse began to ask a question and Batman continued before she could speak." I know about your mother. I know that you were present when she was murdered. I understand what that can do to a person, unfortunately so does Robin."

Pulse shrugged. Although she didn't like the idea of bonding over such tragedy, it was a solid hypothesis. Try as she might, she never felt like she really felt fit in with her adoptive family. She grew to love them, of course. They were good people, but a real connection wasn't there. However, despite the age difference, she immediately felt at home among her fellow A.P.E.S. officers; individuals who were used to dealing with the more unsavory things in life. "I wasn't aware that Mrs. Amanda had such a loose tongue. I assume then that you know what happened after."

"I do."

"Does Robin?"

"No. It would be for the best if you addressed that with him directly."

"Some still accuse me of murder despite the technicalities. Why allow someone with my reputation in your home?"

"Because I have seen true darkness, real madness," Batman said, his voice soft. "And despite questionable actions in the past you have the capacity for goodness."

Cira smirked. "So either you're a true humanitarian, or you're keeping tabs on me just incase some chemical spill turns me into a villain."

Wayne returned her smirk.

* * *

><p>The Cave<p>

February 25 17:45 EDT

"Recognized : Pulse M01," the computer toned as Cira entered the cave.

By the time Cira sensed her, she was already on Cira's shoulder, her tiny paws digging through Cira's hair; as if there might be something of interest to a squirrel within her Afro. Cira looked over to the animal and as their eyes met they both tilted their heads to the side, inspecting one another.

"Jessie?" Wally skidded to a halt, coming into view of the main entrance. "There you are!"

The squirrel speed off of Cira's shoulder and into Wally's arms faster than Cira could blink.

"No." Cira shook her head.

"What?" Wally approached her, the squirrel now on his shoulder.

"Did you actually bind the squirrel to the speed force?"

"She would have taken forever to heal if I didn't." Wally removed the squirrel from his shoulder and held her in front of Cira's face. "See, her leg's all better!"

Cira inspected the squirrel, she spotted a lightning shaped scar on her leg. The Squirrel zipped back to Cira and clambered on top of Cira's head. She poked her head out of Cira's hair.

Wally clasped his hands together and held them close to his chest. He rocked a little before he spoke. "Aww, she likes you," he said sweetly.

Cira raised her hands in the air like she was going to strangle something. "Get it out of my hair!"

"Come on, Jess." Wally clapped.

The squirrel zipped back to Wally's shoulder. Cira frowned and began to fluff out her hair.

"Recognized: Batman 02, Martian Manhunter 07."

The computer announced the arrival of the two heroes. The Martian pushed a cart full of potted plants. They joined Cira and Wally.

"This is not a menagerie," Batman said, disapproval in his tone.

There was a croak. The group turned to see Wolf walking by, sphere rolling beside him. John balanced himself on sphere hopping in time with her rolling. Batman turned to look at Cira, his eyes narrowed. He then walked off without a word.

"You're blaming me!" Cira yelled after him. "How is this my fault?"

"You understand Bat?" Wally asked.

"There are certain non−verbal cues," Cira said tightly.

"It is still impressive," the Martian Manhunter said, laughter tingeing his voice. "I can read minds and have been his friend for years, yet I still don't understand."

"Yeah?" Cira said, her eyebrow twitched. " I'll just add it on my resume under useful skills."

* * *

><p>New Orleans<p>

February 25 17:05 CDT

Robin straightened his clothing one last time before knocking on the door. He shifted the bouquets he held onto the crook of his left arm. He smiled brightly when the door was opened, but it was wasted on its recipient. A blond boy opened the door. His tailored clothes seemed an uneven match for his disposition and the smell of cigarettes wafted off him. The blond frowned a bit upon seeing him.

"Xanadu!" The boy yelled into the house. "There's some kid out here."

Madam Xanadu came to the door. "Robin!"

"Robin?" Zatanna rushed to the door, moving the blonde boy out of the way. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up!" he offered one of the bouquets to Zatanna. He then gave the second to Madam Xanadu.

"How sweet! Come in! Please." Xanadu ushered Robin into the house and closed the door.

"Fine. Pretend I don't exist." The blond stewed in a corner. "You know it's perfectly acceptable to give a bloke flowers in our modern society."

"Sorry. Robin this Is John Constantine." Zatanna gestured to the blond. "John, Robin."

Constantine crowded Robin's space. "You're shorter in real life." He looked down at him.

Robin raised an eyebrow "Right."

"What's with the glasses?"

"John," Zatanna said threateningly.

"I'm sorry I can't believe you'd go for this kinda guy."

Robin turned so that they stood face to face. He gave Constantine a cocky smile."That's not exactly your choice, is it?"

"Robin," Zatanna warned. "Don't start a fight."

"He's a dwarf! I can take him." Constantine pulled back to throw a punch, his fist halting short of Robin's face. "Heh. You didn't jump."

Robin turned to Zatanna. He jerked his thumb at Constantine. "Where did you get this guy?"

Xanadu grabbed Constantine by the ear and twisted it. The boy grunted and hissed in pain. "Pray that there may only be one like him."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Twenty Three! Please Review!<p>

The frog and squirrel are named after Johnny and Jessie Quick. They are speedsters from one of DC's alternate earths.

Also, I'd like to thank my betas that helped me with this chapter!

Macrauchenia, and The Wicked Wizard of Oz.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic<p>

Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

><p>The Cave<p>

February 26 15:02

Robin sat on a stool in the Cave's kitchen, laptop open on the counter. He snickered to himself.

"Okay. You're doing the creepy laugh thing." Wally sped over to Robin's side and peered over his shoulder. "What did you find?"

Robin clicked on a link and several pictures popped up. They all depicted a tall, brown skinned, curvy woman in a full parade gear. The outfit was red, gold, tiny and encrusted with sequins. Her massive headdress added to her height and a bright array of feathers exploded behind her.

"Dude who?" Wally edged in closer to the screen and squinted. "No! Hey, guys, come on you gotta see this!"

Kaldur and Conner looked at each other before reluctantly rising. Conner sighed as he rose; they both knew that they would never hear the end of it if they procrastinated. What ever it was.

"This better not be one of those prank videos." Conner's eyes narrowed.

"I just got a new laptop, Conner," said Robin. "I'm not going to risk it again after you broke the last one."

"Besides, hearing you scream like a girl once is enough for this lifetime." Wally grinned. "This is more…interesting." Wally held up the laptop.

"Should we know her?" Kaldur asked.

"It's Cira," Robin supplied.

Kaldur flushed and averted his eyes. "This needs to be put a way now!"

"Oh, come on!" Wally said.

"I am quite serious!" Kaldur closed his eyes. "She requested that-"

Robin scoffed. "Like I wasn't going to find the pictures?"

"Still, the request was reasonable. These sort of images may hinder the Team's ability to view her in a professional light."

"You're gonna imagine her in this outfit every time you see her, aren't you?' Wally teased.

"I am not!"

Wally tugged on Kaldur's arm. "Open your eyes then."

Kaldur opened them, only to glare at his be-freckled friend.

"You're pretty quiet, Conner." remarked Robin.

"This is a waste of time. Who cares what that woman has done."

"What woman?" Zatanna asked as she entered the room, Megan at her side.

Wally dashed to their location. "Our new team mate."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "Spy, medic, rodeo clown, and show girl. The complete package."

Megan took the laptop from Wally. She flipped through some of the pictures. "It's so pretty! Hey, Conner, do you think I'd look good in this?"

"You'd look like a Christmas tree."

"It doesn't have to be red."

"Black," Conner said. The couple shared a suggestive glance.

"Can you two make such plans at another time?" asked Wally.

"Recognized: Pulse M01," the computer toned.

"Quick give me the laptop!" Robin urged.

Once in his hands, Robin typed in a few commands. A window opened on the laptop screen. It showed Cira's location. Robin sent the images to the Cave's computer. Holographic screens appeared all over the cave. Cira looked at the many pictures, her grip slipping on the shoulder strap of her guitar case. She then walked out of Robin's camera's view.

Robin cackled.

"Where is she going?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh, she is just probably on the way here."

"Dude, shouldn't you run?" Wally asked.

"She can take a joke."

"Are you sure? She is probably going to be mad." said Megan.

"She'll yell a bit, but it will be fine."

"I would not be so certain of what she will and will not do," Kaldur warned. "Perhaps you should run."

"Yes. Perhaps he should." Cira stood behind them, her lasso in her hands. A ceiling vent was hanging open directly above her location, answering how she appeared behind them.

The Team openly stared.

"Robin." Cira's grip on her rope tightened.

Robin slowly eased himself off the kitchen stool. His teammates scurried out of the way. Robin and Cira's gazes were only locked for a few seconds, but to observers the standoff seemed to last forever. Robin dashed off and Cira pursued him.

* * *

><p>"Recognized: Green Arrow 08, Artemis B07," the cave's computer announced.<p>

The Team met up with the archers in the main room.

"Hey!" Green Arrow called cheerfully. "Carnival 07! Great year!" He had already pulled up the cave's holographic consol and was flipping through the pictures.

"You recognize these pictures?" Kaldur asked.

"I remember some of the floats. Oh look, there I am!"

Green Arrow was in civilian clothing. He wore knee length baggy shorts and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. A large and colorful mask obscured half his face. His arms were around the waist of two women. The woman on his right was Cira. The Team burst into laughter. Kaldur made several vain attempts to calm them down. Green Arrow and Artemis just watched on in confusion.

"What? I don't look that ridiculous, do I?" Green Arrow asked.

Cira and Robin retuned. Robin was several steps behind Cira, his wrists were tied together, and he was being lead by them.

"Uh! These are still up?" Cira asked.

Green Arrow looked from Cira to the screen and back. Realization lit up in both of their eyes.

"That was you!" They both yelled.

"What?" Artemis screamed.

"Yep, that's Cira," Wally added, wiping away tears.

"What were you doing with her?" Artemis yelled the question.

Green Arrow stammered. Cira just covered her face with her free hand.

Green Arrow glared at Cira. "You said you were 22."

The cave became still and everyone looked to Cira.

Cira blinked. "It was a drink," she said tersely. "He just bought me a beer. Get your minds out of the gutter."

Wally approached he consol and flipped through a few more of he pictures. "Only _a_ drink?"

The picture depicted Green Arrow and Cira at a bar, for all appearances totally sloshed. They both grinned widely and toasted their beer bottles. Cira sat on Green Arrows lap, her arm around his shoulders and Green Arrow had his arm around her waist.

Cira pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Who even took these?" Green Arrow asked.

Artemis sputtered. "Why were you even…I…I mean what about Canary?"

"I wasn't with Canary then. God, it's a good thing I didn't try anything. What were you-" He counted on his fingers. "fifteen… sixteen?"

Cira scoffed. "Like it would have worked."

"Please, you were all over me."

"Oh!" Cira placed her hands on her hips. "So Mr. Grabby hands wants to compare notes."

"Enough!" Kaldur interjected, using his command voice. "Can we please just end this?"

"Robin!" Cira barked. "Take them down."

"My hands are kinda tied at the moment," Robin said placidly.

"You can use your thumbs."

"Miss Mendes," Kaldur said wearily.

"Fine." Cira untied Robin and pushed him to the console.

"Recognized: Captain Marvel 15," the caves computer announced.

"Hey Guys! What going—" Captain Marvel looked at screen then blushed. "Miss Cira?"

"GUH!" Cira screamed.

* * *

><p>They swore to never speak of it again. Cira made her way to the medical ward; she radiated an oppressive aura so the team left her to her own devices. Captain Marvel did attempt to cheer her up. He soon gave up and relegated himself to playing fetch with Wolf and Jessie.<p>

Green Arrow's aim was off this afternoon. He had accompanied Artemis to the cave in order to show her a reworked arrow design. But as they practiced with the modified arrows, Artemis glared at the older hero, making him jumpy. Feeling unsafe, Green Arrow cut their practice session short.

Artemis made her way to the common area after a quick shower and change into civilian clothing. The team looked to her when she entered the room.

"Okay. I need a distraction. What are we doing tonight?"

"You know, I haven't been officially welcomed back yet," said Zatanna. She shared the oversized recliner with Robin.

Cira walked past them, her guitar on her back.

"You're leaving early?" Robin asked.

Cira glared at him.

"Aw, you're not still mad are you?"

"I'm thinkin' about it."

Wally turned around on the sofa, and propped his arms on the sofa's back. "Where are you going?"

"Got a gig tonight. We are going to have a quick practice first."

Zatanna rose from her seat and approached Cira. "Hi. I'm Zatanna." She offered her hand. "I don't believe we've met."

Cira shook her hand. "Yeah, sorry about that. I assure you that I normally wear clothes and that I only get drunk on major Holidays."

Zatanna chuckled. "I'll over look it this time."

"We'll, I'm off then." Cira turned to exit the living area.

"Break a leg!" Megan called after her.

Robin waited until Cira was out of the cave. "I think I know what we can do." He turned his laptop around to show the team. There was an advertisement for Cira's band and the venue they would be playing at.

Kaldur walked over to the recliner and sat on the chair's armrest. He placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Normally your daring spirit is an endearing trait, my friend, but I fear your current path will only lead to your destruction. Please, turn away from this folly."

"Yeah, man. She'd pop if we just showed up," Wally added. "Besides, don't you have to be at least eighteen to go to a club like that?"

Zatanna returned to Robin's side and took the laptop from him. She examined the advertisement and nodded. "I think I can fix that."

"We really should not be using magic for trivial pursuits," said Kaldur.

"It's not trivial, Kaldur…We're only seeking to strengthen our bond as teammates," said Megan. "We can welcome back Zatanna and get to learn more about one of our new teammate's primary interests."

Kaldur did not look convinced. "So you are not only interested in going to the club?"

The Team was silent in response.

"How about you come with us, Kal?" Artemis offered. "You can make sure that we don't do anything stupid."

Kaldur turned to Conner for support. "Conner, please."

"You know how this works, Kaldur." Conner shook his head. "Their minds are made up. All you can do now is damage control."

* * *

><p>The team sat in a circle, hand in hand. Megan sat just out side of the circle and waited. She would simply use her powers to transform later. Her eyes widened as she watched the magic work. Zatanna's words were foreign to her ears. Normally Zatanna's spells involved words spoken backwards, but she was using a different form a magic, an ancient form of magic. Its power made the air dense and hard to breathe. Limbs extended, and hair lengthened as her teammates grew. She could hear the fabric of their clothing strain against the shifting of their bodies. Then all at once the pressure dissipated and the spell was complete.<p>

"Okay!" Zatanna rolled her shoulders, and attempted to stand, correcting her balance before she toppled over. "Why am I so heavy?" She glanced down and nodded, impressed. "Oh…"

Artemis snickered. "Nice!"

"Aren't they?" Zatanna tugged at her shirt and looked down.

Robin ran his hands though his shoulder length hair. "It's long."

"I think it looks nice," said Zatanna.

"I shouldn't be surprised. My hair has always grown fast. But… it's not bad."

"Speak for yourself." Conner tugged at the stubborn curl hanging over his forehead. His already broad form seemed to have doubled. His shirt was ripped in half.

"It could be worse." Wally blew his long bangs from his eyes and stretched out his even longer legs, the cuffs of his pants were now too short. "Looks like you got all the good genes. You could be bald now."

Robin stood and stretched. "So that's what it feels like to be up here." He grinned."Everything looks weird."

"Everything looks fine from back here," said Artemis, her voice full of appreciation.

Kaldur covered a smile with his hand. Like Superboy his figure had broadened as well. He struggled to keep his shoulders from shaking as he repressed his laughter.

Megan tilted her head to the side. "Wow…yeah."

Robin blushed, then turned to glare at his admirers.

"Aww." Megan began to giggle, Artemis and Zatanna soon joined her.

"Geez, Rob," said Wally. "You're supposed to grow out of the cute thing."

"I'm not cute!"Robin pouted. He attempted to adjust his sunglasses, but they were now too small so they remained lopsided.

Conner shrugged. "What ever you say man."

"Sorry, Robin." Artemis took a breath to calm another fit. She winced as she attempted to stand. Her jeans had become uncomfortably tight. She looked down to her hips and frowned.

Wally pumped his fist into the air. "Alright! Upgrade!"

Artemis sucked her teeth in response.

There was a low chuckle to Artemis' left. "It seems that Robin isn't the only one whose pants are now a little tight." The voice was deep and sultry. The team looked to Kaldur in surprise.

Kaldur looked shocked as well. He held his hand to his throat. "I…" He cleared his throat, patted his chest and tried again. "What I mean to say…" But there was no change; the voice was indeed his.

"Kal?" Artemis asked.

"Right…" Zatanna clasped her hands together. "Well, I'm going to whip us up a change of clothes."

"Is that safe?" Kaldur asked. "The spell you have placed upon us is already quite complex."

The team just stared at Kaldur once more.

"Alright!" Wally abruptly broke the silence. "Dude, you're gonna have to stop doing that."

Kaldur frowned a bit. "Doing what?"

"That…The talking thing."

"But-"

"No! Just don't. It's way to sex- uh… distracting."

Robin pointed to Wally. "Distracting. Good word! Zatanna, how about you get us dressed so we can go."

Kaldur pouted a bit, unsure of what he did wrong.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Twenty Four! Please Review!<p>

I know that Nightwing with short hair looks more professional and combat ready but I have always had a soft spot for long haired Nightwing. I am ignoring the Conner can't age thing..or at least I am pretending that Zee's magic can override it.

Also, I'd like to tank my betas that helped me with this chapter!

Macrauchenia, and The Wicked Wizard of Oz.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic<p>

Chapter Twenty Five

* * *

><p>Atlanta<p>

February 26 21:00 EST

Dick winced as he caught bits of conversation from the crowd. The line to enter the club was staggering and the Team was at the tail end of it. The Songbirds had gained popularity after their performance in Gotham, or more accurately, after the rumors about Cira spread. To Dick's knowledge Cira was taking the new attention well. To her publicity was publicity, he'd just prefer it if his new friend's name wasn't so salaciously linked to his father. Random starlets he could stomach, this development was just… odd.

"Is this normal?" Kaldur asked. "I assumed that such things happened only on television."

Conner crossed his arms over his chest, stretching the dark fabric of his shirt tight across his shoulders. "No way her band is that popular."

"Oh I don't know," Wally grinned as he looked the flyer he held in his hand. "Apparently Cira's last client was pleased with her work."

Dick shoved Wally harshly.

"Wayne right?" Artemis peaked over Wally's shoulder. "At least her taste has improved over the years."

Dick and Wally looked at Artemis, clearly horrified at her suggestion.

"What? He's hot for someone his age."

"Art." Wally folded the flyer and placed it in his back pocket. "Not cool."

Artemis shrugged in response.

Dick peeked at the start of the line. "We'll have to bribe our way in."

"Perhaps we can watch her perform some other time?" Kaldur suggested. "I highly doubt such tactics will work"

Dick pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He handed Kaldur a clip full of bills with a business card attached. "Why don't you try it out?"

Kaldur's eyebrow rose at the amount. He gave the Team his best, "Are you kidding me?" look. They only stared at him expectantly. Resigned to his task Kaldur squared his shoulders and walked purposefully toward the bouncer.

* * *

><p>Wally shook his head as he watched Kaldur leave. He wondered if there was some difference between human and Atlantean physiology that made it impossible for them to slouch. Even in less formal clothing, a high necked deep red button down shirt and dark jeans, Kaldur moved like he was in full military gear. This was supposed to be fun, Wally thought and frowned. He hoped that Kaldur wasn't as stiff on the dance floor.<p>

Robin began to giggle and Wally moved to run his hand through his hair. He halted in disgust as his fingers hit the headband he borrowed from Megan. He was suddenly reminded of why he didn't let his hair grow more than a few inches.

Conner elbowed the still giggling Robin, and pointed to start of the line where Kaldur beaconed.

Artemis smirked. She was the first to saunter forward. Her hand rested on the waistline of her dark jeans, fingers brushing the skin of her exposed midriff. The rest of the group shrugged and followed her lead.

* * *

><p>Cira allowed her senses to roam freely. Feeding off the crowd was one of the many perks of being a performer and when the feedback was positive the high Cira received was indescribable. It was also addictive. Not that she admitted it. Any form of addiction would send her into some labs for testing, or worse a therapist's office. The sudden pressure Superboy put on her mind jolted her into singing off key. Her control slipped causing her to play a jarring note on her guitar. It was the end of the song but that didn't stop Rita from glaring.<p>

Cira gave the signal to change the song order and Rita gave her another glare. There were scouts in the audience, and the line up had been specifically chosen to give the best impression. Cira began playing her pick anyway. She needed the change, something harsh, something rough, anything that would not rely on the quality of her voice. One song would be enough time to recalibrate her senses. Too late to stop her, the rest of the band played along.

"This is a little darker than I expected," Conner said, his expression softened as he looked to the stage. It wasn't something that he would listen too all the time, but it was better than dribble Megan liked from the radio. Not that Cira would ever hear him say as much.

"It is…but it seems to have a good rhythm to it. Should we try dancing?" Megan did not give Conner a chance to respond. She dragged him into the crowd. The rest of the Team rushed to follow before they lost the tell tale glitter of the sequins from Megan's dress.

Cira managed through two more songs. Her band mates gave her worried glances throughout the performance. The audience didn't seem to mind. That was one blessing, the break after this set was another. She excused herself from the stage, muttering apologies to her band mates. It was unorthodox but they would have to face the scouts without their singer.

Something obscured the Team's life signatures. The sensation wasn't as layered as Captain Marvel's transformation but it was similarly hazy. She found Kaldur first. Wasn't he the responsible one? She thought sourly. The reasonable one? Cira strode up to him and tapped his shoulder. She was forced to look up into pale green eyes as he turned. Cira froze, her neck tilted back uncomfortably, before her brain remembered to tell her body that backing up was a better idea. "Kaldur'ahm?"

"Ah..I must apologize for our sudden appearance."

Cira's eyebrow rose. Did his voice get deeper? She wondered. Did his voice even _need _to get deeper? She inspected him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's uhhh."

Suddenly self aware Kaldur averted his eyes. "I have been told that it is distracting."

"Right," she chuckled a little. "Distracting. Great word choice. You know-" Cira was interrupted by a laugh, _that_ laugh. She leaned over to see Dick.

He was taller, and broader. His now long hair was swept back into a horse tail. Dick wore a bright blue shirt with a plunging neckline. The garment would look comical on anyone without his natural flamboyance, Cira decided. And only he could draw that big of a crowd.

The girl's surrounding him lit up as they giggled. Cira only caught snatches of the joke but she was certain it was bad. The pretty ones, she thought, her inner voice a growl, always get away with the bad jokes.

Cira excused herself from Kaldur, and marched to Dick's location. Zatanna hung off Dick's arm, not at all bothered by his flirting. Seeing her now Cira could feel the connection between her magic and the Team's sudden growth spurt. She cataloged that sensation for later use. She grabbed Dick's ear between her thumb and forefinger before dragging him away, glaring at the girl who dared object.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You're mad. Let me go!" Dick's voice was still light despite the passing of a few years. Cira ignored his protests, and continued to pull him to a less inhabited spot of the club.

"What were you thinking?"

"We just wanted to go out." Dick said as he wrenched himself free of her grip.

"Then go somewhere appropriate!"

Dick shrugged. "It's not too bad in here."

"I don't care what you look like now, you are a good-" Cira paused to tally the amount on her fingers. "Four years too young."

"I'm not too young for-"

"No. Just shut it. You know exactly what I mean and why I am upset."

"That's not the only reason why you're upset," Dick muttered.

"I can list them if you want. It won't change a thing."

He glared at her then. "Listing them would be a nice change of pace," he said through his teeth.

"Oh, so now I'm just another adult that doesn't understand." She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You want a concrete reason? " She placed her hand on her hip. "I haven't figured out how to block out meta humans and aliens yet. By popping up unannounced you almost ruined my performance."

Dick blinked at her.

" The Kyrptonian's the worse."

"Conner? "

"You try performing with bells ringing in your head."

Robin considered her words for a moment. "Calling him by his actual name might help."

Cira shrugged.

"But you're right." Dick wrapped his arms around Cira's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Batman mentioned that examining the League was hard on you. I should have asked."

Cira looked over to him. Her scowl deepened. He was trying to be cute. "He'd never try to pull this on Batman," she muttered to herself.

"But we're already here and it's only for one night."Dick batted his eyes at her, grossly exaggerating the motion. "Can we stay? Please!"

Cira's eyebrow twitched. Why are his lashes so long? And why the hell am I noticing? "Whatever." Cira looked away. "Just watch yourselves."

"Awesome!" Dick pecked her on the cheek. "It will be fun. You'll be filling the aster in no time! " He released her and made his way back to the Team, passing Rita and King on his way.

Cira's friends watched him pass, looking to each other before standing at Cira's side.

"Wow," Rita breathed. "Have you ever seen such a-"

"Never," King agreed reverently.

Rita tugged at Cira's arm. "Okay, who was that?"

"Old friend," Cira answered her voice flat.

"Just an old friend?" Rita pursed her lips. "You're not going to introduce us?"

"Yeah…friends share." King said still staring after Dick.

"Can you not?" Cira asked, her expression clearly showing her horror. "Just don't. It's too weird."

"Fine," Rita said sourly. "Keep Mr. Bubbly Buns to yourself."

Cira's lungs constricted. Was this some sort of punishment? "Please. I'm begging you."

"He's already taken isn't he," King said, sounding dejected.

"Yes. Yes, he is." Cira gestured to the dance floor. "And here come the rest of them now."

King and Rita stared at the Team as they approached.

The bassist's jaw dropped. "You've replaced us with pretty people."

Cira just looked to Rita in confusion.

"I'm serious! It's like a troupe of supermodels are coming this way. My skin's breaking out as we speak. "

"You're exaggerating." Cira rolled her eyes but looking at them she reluctantly agreed. She wondered after meeting the Justice League if supernatural hotness was a requirement for membership. Sure Plastic Man existed but someone had to prove the rule. Looking at the kids now, all grown up and filled out in the right places, it wasn't fair. Cira frowned. "Just don't freak alright? They can smell fear."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Twenty Five!'<p>

Sorry for the delay. Real life smacked me off a cliff.

Leave a review please!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or general DC universe.

* * *

><p>The Medic<p>

Chapter Twenty Six

* * *

><p>Atlanta<p>

February 26 23:05 EST

The lights lowered once the second band began to play and as Cira followed King's lead she smirked to her self. A private booth? They were being treated like rock gods or something. If this was the price for her private life being made into a spectacle, she would gladly pay it twice.

She stopped King from pulling back the curtain to the booth with a look. Knowing its meaning King happily obliged. Cira excused herself and entered the space; she gave it a quick inspection. The round table was large enough to sit ten people comfortably, but they would make do. As hormone levels suggested Mio and Cale were practically on top of each other. Cira cleared her throat only to be ignored.

"Hey!"

The pair broke their kiss to glare at her.

"Break it up," Cira said without sympathy. "We got guests."

The pair disentangled themselves, tugging on, and straightening their clothes in the process. Once Cira was certain it was safe she opened the curtain to let the group inside. Cira fired off the names of the Team in rapid succession, gesturing from right to left with her hands. Her band mates nodded along.

"Sweet!" Wally practically jumped onto the booth's cushions. "Private booth!"

Artemis slid in beside him. "Do you have to be so excited?" she hissed.

Wally ducked his head.

"And this is Cale, Mio, Rita, and King." Cira pointed out her band mates to the Team.

"So how did you all meet?" asked Cale.

The Team looked to Cira.

"Old after school program," she supplied

Mio raised a half drained martini glass to her lips. "Any wacky Breakfast Clubish adventures then?" she asked before taking a sip.

The team looked to each other.

Dick smirked. "A few."

Megan's eyes lit up as she looked at Mio's drink. She pointed to the cookie that was pressed onto the cups edge. "What is that?"

"It's a choco." Mio took the cookie off and passed it to Megan.

Wally laughed. "You don't know what a choco is?"

"Well," She inspected the cookie as she turned it in her hands. "Uncle mentioned them but he said that I shouldn't eat them. He wouldn't explain why."

Artemis' eyebrow rose. "What? Are your… er…people allergic to chocolate or something?"

Megan shook her head.

"Here's what you do Meg," Wally starts. "You pull the cookie apart."

Megan hesitated, looking from Wally to the cookie.

"Go on!"

Hesitantly Megan pulled the cookie apart. "Okay"

"Lick both sides."

Artemis lowered her head and shook it. "No one eats them like that but five year olds," she mumbled.

"This is a very important ritual Artemis," Wally chided, he then returned his attention to Megan. "And then you put it together again." He waited until she finished the next step. "Now you eat."

Megan's eyes lit up as she bit into the cookie. She finished it quickly. Her eyes zeroed back in on Mio's drink. " Um… Why is it in liquid form?"

"That's more than liquid, that's alcohol," Cira interjected. "So no."

"Since when do you-" King trailed off. "A question I won't finish because you look like you want to bash my face in…" King gingerly took Mio's martini from her hands and took a sip.

Kaldur picked up a menu from the table and opened it. "They do have milkshakes."

Wally snatched up a menu himself, only to have Artemis promptly take it from him.

"Oh no, it's fine. Everything we order is on the house." Rita informed her.

Kaldur's eyes flicked from Wally to Cira. "Is this wise? Wally is a bit of a healthy eater."

Wally grinned. He leaned back in to the booth's cushions and placed his hands behind his head. "I can control myself in public."

"Really?" King asked. "You're pretty well built for a guy with a big appetite."

"I work out," Wally replied, earning a look from Artemis.

"I think it will be okay," Cira said. "Within limits."

The rest of the team picked up menus, keeping their orders to a desert or appetizer. Wally ordered an appetizer, entre, and a dessert.

The milkshake came topped high with whipped cream and a choco. Megan offered the choco to Wally but wasted little time devouring it when he declined. She took one sip of the shake and squealed happily. She then proceeded to slurp down the shake, making happy noises as she made it to the bottom.

"I've never heard her sound like that," Connor muttered, a bit too loud.

The room either looked to him in sympathy or visibly became more uncomfortable. Zatanna attempted to comfort him by patting his shoulder.

"More?" Megan asked brightly. She held up the empty glass, oblivious to the room's reaction.

Kaldur took the cup from Megan and placed it as far from her as he could. "I believe you have had enough."

The rest of the room nodded their agreement and then burst into laugher.

Megan blushed. "What? What did I?"

"Nothing." Conner said with a chuckle. He circled his arm around her neck and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry about it."

Megan's blush deepened as she snuggled into her boyfriend's embrace. _Maybe_, she thought still embarrassed, _Choco's should be avoided._

* * *

><p>Gotham<p>

February 28 20:15 EST

He should call Batman but even in his predicament Robin had his pride. He was tied to a chair, and blindfolded, but he didn't need to see in order to access his surroundings; a moldy, barren, basement, proof that the criminals were small time. That fact made his capture all the more humiliating. Getting free would be easy; living this down was what Robin dreaded.

Robin had enough give in his ropes to reach down and turn on his communicator.

"Yeah," Cira answered, distracted. She sat at her desk amongst stacks of library books, her laptop open in front of her.

"Homework time right."

"It is. " Cira said as she continued typing away. "You need something?"

"A place to stay?"

"Di- uh…Robin. What did you do?"

"Nothing major," he replied causally.

His tone of voice only made Cira more suspicious. "Where are you?"

"Gotham, West side. Someone's basement."

"That explains the odd echo." She paused. "Why is your voice so far away?"

Robin didn't respond.

She stopped typing. "Have you been captured!"

"Temporarily. "

Cira paused again. "Do you need me to come get you?"

"I'm almost out."

"Right." She nodded slowly. "So why do you need a place to stay?"

Robin shushed Cira. Several men entered the room, boasted a bit, and then left. After a five minute wait Robin resumed speaking. "These guys are so bad at their jobs." He could hear music blaring from above. "See already celebrating."

Cira scoffed. "Don't get cocky. You've been captured by them already."

"If I wanted condescension I would have called B." The chair they strapped him to was not sturdy. Robin escaped his bonds with an audible crack. He then removed his blindfold, wincing as he lifted his arm, his side was still sore from the impact of a riffle butt. Robin did a quick inventory. His utility built was missing. The lack of an explosion meant that wherever it was his captors hadn't fiddled with it yet. They had, however, missed a few of the other tools Robin kept on his person.

"I take it you're not supposed to be on this assignment."

"We were gonna bust them anyway." Robin readied a few birdarangs and approached the stairwell. He climbed the stairs quickly and braced himself outside of the door. Taking a deep breath he kicked open the door.

"But not right now. You know who wanted more Intel." Cira resumed her typing. The clicking of her keyboard was a strange counterpoint to the yells of the men Robin took down. "He was probably right," she said between clenched teeth.

"Oh he's always right," Robin quipped. The last man in the room was down and Robin could hear footsteps approaching the room. He pressed himself on the wall near the door, and when the reinforcements burst into the room the open door hid his presence. Robin smirked. "But why wait for more evidence when we can just go to the source?" He pushed the door closed and sprung on his attackers.

"And you want to make me a part of this…Why don't you go over to Wally's?"

"Can't. Mrs. West has instituted a family game night," he said with false brightness, clocking a man he had tackled to the ground.

"And it would be tonight." Cira sighed. Robin never said as much but he envied the closeness that Wally's family shared. "What's your cover?"

"Study time." Hearing no more foot steps Robin entered the second room. His belt lay on top of a table. He checked the belts contents before snapping it back on.

"I'm pretty sure you're too smart for me to tutor you."

"I promised that next time I'd study at your place and the session went too long. I feel asleep." Robin opened a near by window and peered at the upper levels. Lights were still on in the upper floor of the house. He climbed out of the window and began to scale the side of the house.

Cira snorted. "You're not that cute."

"What?"

"The whole falling asleep while you're doing homework thing?" She scoffed. "It's too cute. Besides, you're practically nocturnal. Bats will never buy it."

"What? I'm…You know what, never mind." He peeked into the upper story window. Oblivious to the goings on downstairs, his target chatted with a corrupt beat cop.

Cira smirked. "You were gonna call your self cute weren't you."

"Whatever." He aimed his grappling gun at the window, and fired, shattering it. "Leave your window open."

* * *

><p>Atlanta<p>

February 28 23:40 EST

Dick stumbled into Cira's room a few hours later. He immediately flopped onto her bed.

"Flip over." Cira commanded. "Slowly, I want to check your ribs."

Dick did as he was told. The ribs were tender, bruised, but not broken. Cira helped him out of his suit and passed him one of her t-shirts and a pair of old shorts. Both were a mite too large. She refused to comment on how young he looked in them, knowing it would only make Dick irritable. "You're hungry. I'll make you something. Orange, grape or cola?"

"You're giving me soda?"

"It's fine in moderation and it's made with cane sugar. I don't let junk in my house." She made her way out of her room. "Try to stay awake," she said, noticing him sway." Some food will do you good."

"Okay and cola will be fine," he called after her.

Cira retuned ten minutes later with a tall turkey and swiss sandwich, chips, and a cold bottle of soda. Robin took the food gratefully.

"Research paper?" he asked between bites.

"Yeah. Shouldn't take so long but words aren't my strong point." She chuckled to herself. "Rita and King write all the songs." She typed out another sentence only to erase it. "You don't have to stay up. I can take this downstairs."

"It's okay. I can hang."

He was asleep 15 minutes after eating, and after an hour Cira had gotten to a point in her paper where she was comfortable stopping. She brushed her teeth and got dressed for bed. After settling in next to Dick, he shifted closer until his back was just touching hers.

"Do you think that family game night is fun?" he asked softly.

"It is when you have cousins that don't cheat."

He gave a shadow of a laugh in response.

"Don't worry about it," she advised. "Alfred would win all the time anyway."

* * *

><p>The Cave<p>

March 3 13:00 EST

The medical bay was finally organized to Cira's specifications. She even had a room for herself in that wing of the cave. It was a bit odd being officially in charge of a team's medical needs. The first time she'd served the capacity in an unofficial level was during a particularly intense mission. Her team's medic was injured so she filled in. She knew nothing more than basic front line first aid, so her powers did most of the work. After that the D.E.O saw that her knowledge was expanded. Being more useful to them as a weapon, she was given the training, but not the rank

Satisfied with her work she chose to lounge in the Cave's library. Shoes pulled off, she draped across the length of the sofa. It wasn't the best position for studying, but it worked. She pulled her highlighter from her lips and selected a passage as Kaldur entered the room, a book in hand. She felt more than saw the disappointment in his face. "Sorry. I'm just hogging the sofa."

"There is no need to apologize."

Cira sat up and shifted over. "Is this your usual spot or something?"

"It is." He watched her for a second before sitting down.

Cira returned to her book. She didn't have much to say to Kaldur and he to her. The silence wasn't fully comfortable, but Cira knew how to give introverts their space, any attempt at conversation now would fall flat. After a while they both fell into a pleasant routine, the there was nothing more than the low rustle of turned pages, and the occasional squeak of Cira's highlighter.

Robin interrupted the silence. "Scoot."

Kaldur and Cira looked at him as he entered, slumping a bit, but moved over anyway.

"More." Robin said. He didn't wait for them to move, and curled up on the sofa, laying his head on Cira's lap. It forced Kaldur and Cira into each other. Cira wasn't certain if it was she or Kaldur who jumped when their arms touched. She apologized anyway and glared down at Robin.

"He found out." Robin said sourly.

"What?!"

"I'm grounded."

Kaldur closed his book, using his thumb as a bookmark. His eyebrow rose "Grounded?"

"Wait," Cira responded with a note of dread in her voice. "If you're grounded then I'm-"

Batman's voice blared over the intercom calling for Kaldur and Cira.

Cira cursed under her breath. The three of them looked to each other, Robin and Cira in fear, Kaldur in confusion. He had nothing to do with what was going on but did not much appreciate being dragged into it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Six. Please Review!<p>

If anyone doesn't know what a choco is Google "Martian Manhunter choco". You will not be disappointed.


End file.
